El límite del amor
by kawaiirania
Summary: Jasper y su hija han viajado por muchos países del mundo en busca de un buen lugar en el cual establecerse. Alice es un alma libre que solo quiere olvidar al bebé que abandonó y a su pasado para ser feliz y alcanzar sus sueños ¿Qué pasará si Jasper y Alice se vuelven a encontrar? ¿Qué hacer cuando el pasado insiste en tocar tu puerta? Mal summary
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

 **Jasper POV**

Tenía un mal presentimiento, quiero decir, desde que conseguí el trabajo en Galveston, mi ciudad natal, algo me decía que no estaba bien. He pasado casi diez años de mi vida recorriendo el mundo, ya que busco un lugar en el cual establecerme junto a Cathy, mi hija y no creo que Estados Unidos sea precisamente una buena idea.

-Papi, cuando lleguemos a casa tenemos que comprar entradas para el ballet- dijo mientras jalaba la manga de mi chaqueta- ¡Busqué en internet y van a dar el "Lago de los Cisnes"!

-Ya veremos... por ahora hay que llegar.

-¡Pero papi!...- se paró enfrente de mí con las manos en la cintura- Mamá era bailarina y yo quiero ser como ella ¿cómo seré como ella si no veo el ballet?

Me tensé un segundo y fruncí ligeramente el ceño. Alice, la mamá de Cathy, quería ser bailarina de ballet cuando la conocí: estuvimos juntos casi un año en Francia, pero ella nunca quiso tener hijos y después de dar a luz a Catherine desapareció de nuestras vidas para siempre. Nunca la he vuelto a ver y tampoco sé que haré si un día nuestros caminos se vuelven a cruzar; supongo que por el bien de mi hija fingiré que no la conozco porque una mujer como ella solo sabe hacer daño.

Nunca le conté a Cathy la verdad sobre Alice, es una niña adorable de ocho años y saber que su madre nunca la quiso, podría deprimirla y causarle un dolor irreparable. Le dije, en cambio, que su madre era bailarina y que murió tiempo después de darla a luz en un accidente, nunca le dije su verdadero nombre ni tampoco le mostré una fotografía, no quiero arriesgarme a que un día la busque y se tope con alguna foto actual o algo así.

-Ya veremos ¿está bien?

-Vale...

Se supone que vamos a vivir en una casa cerca de la playa y del hogar en que crecí con mi familia. La renta no es muy costosa tomando en cuenta que la casa es bastante grande y tiene piscina, supongo que tengo suerte, pero no creo que me quede aquí por mucho tiempo. La mala sensación que sentí en el aeropuerto me ha seguido durante todo el viaje en la moto y es que según sé los padres de Alice también son de Galveston. No sé si ellos siguen viviendo aquí, pero siendo una ciudad tan grande no creo que nos encontremos ni que sepan quien es Catherine.

-Papi, por favor vayamos al ballet- suplicó Cathy cuando le presté el teléfono-, el viernes una compañía extranjera va a estrenar el Lago de los Cisnes y ¡Van a abrir un casting para seleccionar alumnas! ¡¿Puedo ir?!

-No lo sé- respondí agachándome a su altura para mirarla a los ojos-, la escuela también es importante, Cath y aún ni siquiera sé bien dónde te matricularé.

-Pero tienes que llevarme al casting- protestó-. ¡Imagina si alguna vez soy tan buena bailarina como mi mamá! ¡Imagina si un día puedo llegar a la cima del mundo!

-Ya veremos... ¿Me ayudas a desempacar? Tus muñecas están en esas cajas.

Cathy nunca conoció a Alice, pero se parece mucho a ella tanto físicamente como en su modo de pensar. Sé que no debería comparar a una niña de ocho años con una mujer que conocí cuando yo tenía veintiuno, pero a veces Cath dice cosas que me recuerdan inevitablemente a su mamá; no sé si algún día pueda olvidar a Alice: a veces siento que la odio por lo que le hizo a nuestra hija, pero otras veces cuando veo las fotografías de los viajes que hicimos juntos, no puedo evitar querer regresar al pasado para verla una última vez y decirle que la amo con sus fantasmas, sus locuras y todo lo bueno y malo de su carácter. Creo que más que amarla, estoy enamorado de los recuerdos y de todo lo que vivimos antes de que Cathy naciera, pero no estoy seguro que un romance como el que ella y yo tuvimos se haya apagado del todo...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo u** **no**

 **Alice POV**

El aeropuerto de Galveston estaba lleno de gente y no lograba ver a mi hermano. Se supone que vendría a recogerme, pero parece que lo ha olvidado. Pedirle favores a Edward es como hablar con una puerta: no me escucha y se limita a asentir a todo lo que digo.

Me quedaré al menos 3 meses aquí: nunca me quedo más de una semana en un lugar, pero esta vez me ha contratado una compañía de ballet y no puedo perder la oportunidad. Hice el casting por internet y decidieron que me darían el papel de Odile; he trabajado en compañías de ballet antes, pero nunca me habían dado un rol tan importante así que solo voy a vivir mi momento.

-¡Alice!- mi hermano vino corriedo hacia mí y me abrazó con fuerza- ¡¿Cómo estás, hermanita?!

-Muy bien- respondí correspondiendo a su abrazo-, ¿Cómo está papá?

-Bien; muy feliz y ansioso por verte- me quitó una de mis maletas y comenzamos a caminar hacia donde había estacionado el auto- ¿Me puedes explicar como es eso de que ahora trabajas en una compañía de ballet? ¿Te estás volviendo responsable o te aburriste de viajar por el mundo?

-Nunca me aburriré- murmuré frunciendo el ceño-, de hecho cuando terminen las funciones de " El lago de los cisnes" quiero ir a Turquía. Si estoy aquí es porque la compañía quiso reunir a las mejores bailarinas del mundo en una sola obra, pero si no me llaman para contratarme en una compañía importante, seguiré viajando y viviendo de trabajos esporádicos.

-Nunca cambiarás... ¿Te quedarás en casa o con las demás bailarinas?

-En casa- dije luego de bostezar-, extraño a papá y quiero hablar con él, además esta semana tengo que ensayar mucho para ver si es que estrenamos el viernes.

-¡Espera un segundo! ¡¿Cómo lograrás aprender toda una obra en 5 días?!

-Bailo menos de 15 minutos- dije rodando los ojos-, no hago la parte del cisne blanco, por lo que me dijeron que viniera esta semana para coordinarme con el bailarín y ya.

De hecho he estado ensayando desde hace un mes, me gusta viajar, pero no puedo pasarme demasiado tiempo sin practicar, además bailar y ensayar me ayuda a distraerme de los recuerdos. Hace casi 9 años hice algo que no fue digno de reconocimiento, pero que era la mejor decisión. Solo mi madre y mi mejor amiga entienden y conocen lo que hice y mientras menos gente lo sepa es mejor.

Dentro del auto Edward hizo la pregunta que llevaba tiempo aguantando. Supe que quería preguntar desde que me dijo que vendría a recogerme y supongo que es lo normal, dadas nuestras circunstancias.

-Sé que haz viajado mucho- comenzó- y quería preguntarte ¿No haz visto a mamá en alguno de tus viajes? ¿Sabes dónde está ahora?

Nuestros padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía 10 años, fue muy triste porque mis hermanos y yo no queríamos que se separaran, queríamos seguir siendo una familia feliz, pero como resultado nuestros padres nos preguntaron con cual de ellos nos queríamos quedar para evitar algún tipo de conflicto judicial.

Es terriblemente doloroso para un niño tener que escoger entre sus padres: yo quería vivir con papá y mis hermanos también, pero mamá iba a quedarse sola y ella nos quería mucho como para merecer la ingratitud de sus hijos. Vi el dolor en su mirada, por lo que a pesar de que mi corazón me decía que debía quedarme con mi padre, decidí ir a vivir con ella separando inevitablemente a nuestra familia para siempre.

Yo me parezco mucho a Esme, mi madre: a ambas nos gusta mucho viajar y no podemos quedarnos por tiempos prolongados en un mismo lugar. Viajar y conocer nuevos lugares te ayuda a olvidar los fantasmas y el dolor de las cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado.

-La vi por última vez en un pueblo de Argentina hace como 2 años- dije tomando su mano en un semáforo en alto-, estaba bien, feliz y tranquila. Hablé con ella hace unos dias y creo que vendrá de visita pronto para verlos.

-Eso espero- la tristeza teñía su voz mientras yo lo miraba con atención-, hace muchos años que no la veo.

La casa de papá es como una cabaña cerca de la playa. Es blanca, tiene 3 pisos con terraza, piscina y árboles frutales. Yo creo que cuando me decida a establecerme en un lugar, será en un lugar parecido a éste, ya que hay tanta paz y tranquilidad que es practicamente perfecto; ayuda a relajar el alma.

-¡Mi princesa!- exclamó papá cuando entré al salón- Por fin vienes a verme por más de tres días ¿Dónde andaba mi pequeña viajera?

-En Brasil- me quedé abrazándole para inundarme con su perfume-, traje regalos para todos así que podemos revisarlos después de la cena.

-Papá compró boletos para toda la temporada de ballet- dijo Emmett, mi otro hermano desde el sillón-, así que espero que bailes bien, enana: no quiero aburrirme por 2 horas escuchando música clásica.

-¡Emmett!- lo regañó papá frunciendo el ceño- Tu hermana no lleva ni un día en el país, al menos se amable con ella porque no sabemos cuando volverá a casa otra vez.

Emmett gruñó algo que no entendí y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que me cortó la respiración. Extrañaba mucho a mis hermanos y a papá; es cierto que no había venido a casa en mucho tiempo, pero es que tengo mis razones para mantenerme alejada.

Después de la cena estuvimos hasta muy tarde viendo las fotografías de todos los lugares en que había estado. Dejé a mis hermanos y a mi padre bebiendo cerveza en el salón y fui a mi cuarto para dormir. Mañana tengo que ensayar mucho mi parte para el ballet y más vale que descanse un poco.

Dormí casi una hora hasta que mi mente comenzó a hacerme una mala jugada, terrible y dolorosa. Había comenzado a recordar un parto que no debía haber ocurrido jamás.

Recuerdo la sala fria y húmeda de un hospital en algún pueblo perdido de Francia, también recuerdo el terrible dolor de cada contracción y como mi mayor miedo se hacía realidad, ya que tuve que soportar el parto completamente sola, debido a que Jasper, el padre del bebé, estaba comprando los pasajes para ir a Italia.

También me acuerdo del llanto de bebé que inundó de pronto la sala y que por un segundo me sentí aliviada y hasta feliz, pero luego comencé a llorar porque yo no quería ni podía ser madre, no obstante, ahí estaba: una criatura que durante todo mi embarazo me negué a aceptar y ahora que había nacido, no lograba provocar en mí el menor afecto.

-¡Es una niña! - dijo la enfermera cargando a la bebé y acercándola a mí para que yo la tomara en brazos antes de llevarla a los primeros exámenes. Sin embargo, negué con la cabeza y ni siquiera me atreví a mirar a la niña- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres cargarla?

-¡No! ¡No, no la quiero! - grité mientras lloraba y me giraba para darle la espalda a la enfermera y a la bebé- ¡No la quiero! ¡Llevesela! ¡No la quiero! ¡No la quiero!...

Yo no quería ser madre y eso es algo que había hablado con Jasper cientos de veces. Cuando me descubrí embarazada, ya tenía 3 meses y no podía abortar porque era peligroso, así que solo podía dejar al bebé nacer.

Jasper era el más feliz con la noticia. Él era un buen chico, se proyectaba para una vida entera conmigo. Estoy segura que él estaba más enamorado de lo que yo pensaba y sé que le hice mucho daño.

Me incorporé para sentarme sobre la cama. Estaba sudando y llorando un poco como siempre me pasa cuando recuerdo esta etapa de mi vida.

Saqué el diario de vida que había escondido bajo mi cama nada más llegar. Abrí el diario en la parte en que aparecían las fotografías y me dediqué a ver aquellas en que aparecía con Jasper. En aquella época tenía una cámara instantanea así que sacaba fotos a prácticamente todo lo que veía.

Me dediqué a observar las fotos en que Jasper y yo aparecíamos juntos. Éramos la pareja perfecta: nos queríamos mucho y teníamos un montón de planes hasta que quedé embarazada. Se suponía que íbamos a recorrer el mundo juntos, pero con la niña aquello era en realidad un imposible, además yo quería entrar a una academia a estudiar danza profesional y siendo mamá no podría hacer absolutamente nada.

Seguí recorriendo las fotos hasta que encontré lo que estaba buscando: las únicas fotos de mi bebé. Solo tenía dos, una en que salía ella con su rostro redondeado y su muñeca favorita en la cuna; en la otra yo la estaba cargando en mis brazos y puedo decir que al verla podía recordar su olor a leche y perfume de bebé... Decir que nunca la quise sería una mentira: me costó hacerme a la idea de mi embarazo, pero si me encariñé mucho con ella después de que nació, por eso hice lo que hice; por eso no me quedé a su lado para criarla y verla crecer, le habría hecho daño y le habría causado demasiado dolor. Además, yo quería hacer muchas cosas antes de ser madre y no me sentía realmente preparada.

Me limpié las lágrimas e intenté volver a dormir, es estúpido que siga llorando por una decisión que tomé hace tanto tiempo, es decir, no voy a cambiar el pasado solo porque los recuerdos y el dolor me azoten de vez en cuando. Siempre bebo o me voy de fiestas para olvidar, pero no es bueno abusar del alcohol sobre todo cuando tengo tantas cosas que hacer. Si estuviese en Brasil, bebería hasta perder la cabeza y luego dormiría durante todo el día siguiente... tal vez este es el precio que tengo que pagar por haber abandonado a mi hija, tal vez no olvidar sea mi castigo por rechazar a mi propia sangre, pero siendo sincera, no me arrepiento y no me importa. Quiero decir, sé que la niña está mucho mejor sin mi en su vida y no hay que ser un genio para saberlo, además ya me han dejado de importar los castigos de Dios, el destino o lo que sea; he sufrido tanto en mi vida que un poco de dolor adicional no es algo de lo que deba preocuparme...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo u** **no**

 **Alice POV**

Eran las 8 de la mañana y yo ya estaba ensayando mi parte completa. El bailarín se llama Alec, es italiano y la verdad es que en un principio fue bastante incómodo, ya que habían muchas partes de la coreografía en que él estaba tan cerca de mí que estábamos a centímetros de besarnos, pero después logré relajarme y el baile resultó un poco más fluido.

-Muy bien, Alice- murmuró la coreógrafa cuando terminamos la coreografía en la clásica pose en que el cisne negro estira su brazo hacia atrás en un cambre mientas el príncipe arrodillado, apoya su rostro en la mano libre-. Para ser la primera vez que ensayan es excelente y creo que si ensayan a este nivel todos los días estarán listos para la presentación del viernes... pueden descansar 5 minutos y después continuamos.

Alec y yo nos sentamos al borde del escenario para tomar un poco de agua.

-Bailas muy bien- comentó el chico a mi lado- . Creo que la coreógrafa te pondrá de protagonista durante toda la temporada, desde que iniciamos con "El Lago de los Cisnes" ha estado hablando de tu técnica perfecta y tu poder de interpretación.

-Está exagerando- le miré de reojo a lo que él me sonrió con ganas-, en realidad no soy tan buena.

-¿Estás bromeando? Bailas muy bien, eres muy dedicada y se nota que ensayas mucho.

-Siempre soy mi peor crítica- respondí antes de ponerme de pie- ¿Te importa si te dejo solo? Quiero ir a los camarines a peinarme un poco.

-No, adelante.

-Gracias.

Me puse de pie para ir al camarín de las chicas. La verdad es que me sorprendió un poco encontrar a un montón de niñas de unos 12 o 13 años vistiéndose y preparando sus zapatillas de ballet junto a sus madres. Yo me había quitado mis zapatillas de ballet negras en cuanto nos dieron tiempo para descansar; creo que tengo los pies heridos y tengo que revisar eso antes de continuar, además es cierto que quiero peinarme porque mi moño se desarmó y esta vez supongo que lo aseguraré con una rejilla.

Mientras avanzo entre niñas que me dirigen miradas llenas de admiración y madres que analizan mi figura para ver si tengo algo que ver con la selección de las niñas para la academia que la compañía quiere abrir dentro de las próximas semanas, vi a una niña pequeña de uno años que intentaba ponerse unas zapatillas de punta que obviamente alguien de su edad no debe usar. La niña no estaba acompañada por su madre y eso se notaba por su moño mal hecho y su nulo manejo con el maquillaje. Por un segundo pensé que no era mi asunto, pero si esa niña se lesiona por ponerse a bailar con esas zapatillas puede ser grave, ya que puede ser algo que le dure toda la vida.

-No debes usar esas zapatillas- dije quitándoselas de las manos- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Ocho.

-Entonces no puedes usar las zapatillas, si quieres hacer un casting hazlo para pre ballet- dije mientras tomaba mi pelo para comenzar a recogerlo en un moño-: no estás preparada para las zapatillas de punta, además estas no tienen cintas ni elásticos para proteger los tobillos así que son de muy mala calidad...

-Ya tomé pre ballet- se quejó con la voz temblorosa-, pensé que...

-¿Tu profesor te indicó que podías cambiar las zapatillas?- negó con la cabeza- Entonces no puedes cambiarlas, las zapatillas de punta se comienzan a usar a los 12 o 13 años, si no haces caso te puedes lesionar... ¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿Por qué no te están ayudando a prepararte?

-Papá está en el salón donde se hace la selección porque no lo dejaron entrar a ayudarme.

-¿Y tu mamá?

-Ella está muerta- me sentí mal un momento por ella, pero la niña no parecía demasiado afectada-... ¡¿Puedes ayudarme tu?!

-Eh... yo debo ensayar en unos minutos- dije evadiendo la situación, que me hiciera cargo para que esa niña no se lesione el pie no significa que comenzaré a ayudarla de inmediato, además tengo que hacer otras cosas antes de ensayar-, pídele a alguna mamá de las otras niñas.

Me fui de los camarines antes de que la niña pudiera decir algo, sin embargo, había caminado unos cuantos pasos cuando noté que ella me estaba siguiendo. Me di la vuelta y la miré enfadada.

-¿Qué haces?- la miré con desconfianza mientras ella me sonreía.

-Quiero ver como ensayas- respondió sin inmutarse-... si no me puedes ayudar a alistarme no podré presentarme al casting, así que prefiero verte ensayar... Mi madre también era bailarina ¿sabes? Si estuviera viva yo creo que podría ayudarme.

Suspiré exasperada antes de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho y poner los ojos en blanco. Nunca me he llevado bien con los niños porque no sé como tratarlos, pero si tengo que ayudar a esta pequeña para que me deje en paz, creo que no tengo muchas alternativas.

-Si te ayudo ¿dejarás de seguirme y me dejarás tranquila para siempre?- pregunté mirándola a sus ojos verdes- Eso significa que si te seleccionan para pre ballet no comenzarás a seguirme por el teatro ni en las salas de ensayo de la compañía: te dedicarás a bailar y a dejarme trabajar fingiendo que no nos conocemos ¿está bien?...Además, ¿tu padre no te enseñó que no debes hablar con extraños?

-Sí, pero tu no eres una extraña- me tomó de la mano y me miró sonriente-, no lo serás más si me dices tu nombre: yo me llamo Catherine, pero mi papá y todo el mundo me llama Cathy ¿Tu cómo te llamas?

-Alice- respondí un tanto extrañada. Para tener 8 años tiene demasiada personalidad, yo a su edad creo que era igual, pero desde los 13 o 14 años no me volví tan confiada con las personas-... pero no hables nunca con extraños, quiero decir, no todo el mundo es buena persona.

-Ya lo sé- murmuró alzando levemente sus hombros-, pero tu no eres mala...

Me quedé en silencio. No siento que yo sea una buena persona, quiero decir, abandoné a mi hija recién nacida: no es algo de lo que me siento orgullosa ni tampoco algo que me haga sentir buena, fue lo correcto pero a veces lo correcto no te hace ser la mejor versión de si misma.

Decidí no contestarle a la niña y tomarla de la mano para ir dentro a ayudarla a arreglarse. La ayudé con las zapatillas de media punta, ya que estaba muy nerviosa y no lograba encontrarlas en su mochila. Peiné su cabello negro y lo até en un moño alto y apretado; por último la ayudé a desmaquillarse y a ponerse algo de labial de un color suave. Es una niña pequeña y no debería querer lucir mayor, eso está bien cuando tienes 14 o 15 años.

-¡Muchas gracias, Alice!- exclamó antes de abrazarme con fuerza haciendo que me congelara en mi lugar- Gracias a ti me seleccionarán y estoy segura que serás el mejor cisne negro de todos los tiempos.

Catherine de seguro se fijó en las zapatillas negras que aun llevaba en la mano, pero después de eso se alejó corriendo hacia la sala en que estaban seleccionando a las niñas. Sonreí un segundo y regresé al escenario a ponerme mis zapatillas, después de todo había desperdiciado mi descanso ayudando a una niña que no conozco de nada y ahora debo volver a bailar...

 **Jasper POV**

Cathy me había convencido para que la dejara ir al casting de la academia de ballet. Me pidió dinero para comprar unas zapatillas y dijo que tenía una coreografía preparada que había aprendido en su academia anterior, es una niña inteligente y vivaz así que supongo que la aceptaran en la compañía, sin embargo, siendo sincero no me gusta mucho que ella quiera ser bailarina al igual que su madre: me niego a la idea de que ella se vuelva en una copia de Alice; esa mujer es demasiado cruel y fría como para que mi niña se vuelva como ella.

Yo quería acompañar a Cathy a su casting, pero una de las encargadas de la academia me dijo que no podría acompañar a mi hija a los camarines, básicamente porque habían otras niñas y la situación de que un hombre estuviese ahí podría resultar incómodo para ellas o sus madres.

-¿Cómo es que no puedo acompañar a mi hija al casting?- le pregunté a la encargada un tanto molesto- Veo que todas las madres están entrando a ayudar a sus hijas y yo también estoy en mi derecho de ayudar a la mía.

-Señor, ya le expliqué: si usted entra a los camarines las madres de las niñas podrían reclamar y sentirse un tanto incómodas, pero si quiere puede pasar directamente al salón en que se llevará a cabo la selección.

Suspiré exasperado pensando que todo esto era demasiado injusto, quiero decir, yo no soy un pervertido que quiera entrar a los camarines para espiar a las niñas: solo quiero entrar para ayudar a mi hija a arreglarse. No quería pelear con esta mujer porque sé que estas decisiones no las toma ella y que en todas partes del mundo los padres no entran a ayudar a sus hijas porque puede ser incómodo para ellas y las personas que observan, pero mi relación con Cathy es diferente a las que tienen los otros padres con sus hijos: yo aprendí a cambiarle los pañales, le enseñé a vestirse e incluso la peino todos los días para ir a la escuela... son labores que normalmente hacen las madres, pero con mi hija aprendí que un hombre también puede y debe ayudar en la crianza de los niños.

De haber sabido que íbamos a tener este problema habría peinado a la niña en casa y le habría ayudado a vestirse antes de subir a la moto y venir, pero Cathy insistía en que íbamos atrasados por lo que me sentí nervioso y decidí partir con ella. Pensé en que mientras antes hiciera el casting, antes podría iniciar mi búsqueda de una escuela: había pedido unos días a cuenta de vacaciones en el trabajo para poder instalarme bien en la casa.

-Cathy- me agaché a la altura de mi niña y la miré a los ojos-, tendrás que entrar sola a los camarines, pero yo estaré esperando en el salón para verte mientras bailas ¿está bien? ¿podrás arreglarte tu sola, cariño?

-Sí, papá- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas en tu mochila?- pregunté preocupado- ¿Segura que no quieres ir a casa y luego volver? Si algo anda mal no dudes en ir a buscarme, ¿vale? Si alguien te molesta el gas pimienta está en el bolsillo de...

-Papi, estaré bien, no te preocupes- frunció ligeramente el ceño en un gesto que me recordó muchísimo a su madre antes de abrazarme con fuerza-. Nos vemos, papi... te quiero mucho.

La verdad es que estuve intranquilo durante todo el casting de las chicas que bailaron antes de mi hija. Me preguntaba si es que lo estaría haciendo bien con su peinado o la ropa, ella había insistido en que podía encargarse de todo sola y sé que debo darle un poco más de autonomía, a pesar de que es una niña muy independiente, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirme preocupado.

Cuando por fin salió al escenario se veía muy contenta y muy bonita: se había recogido el cabello en un moño alto y apretado, tenía su uniforme de la academia antigua y las zapatillas viejas; eso fue extraño, pero me dije que tal vez se sentía con más confianza con ellas.

-Catherine Hale...- comenzó una de las señoras que realizaba la selección, llevaba lentes y tenía una mirada muy severa- te inscribiste para el casting por internet, pero en la ficha que llenaste dice que vas a postular a ballet, sin embargo, en dicho curso no puedo recibir niñas que no estén ya iniciadas con las zapatillas de punta ¿estás segura que quieres hacer la postulación al curso a pesar de que no cumples con la edad mínima y las condiciones?

-Quisiera postular al curso de pre ballet- respondió ella mirando a la señora con una sonrisa-... si es que es posible.

-Sí... ahora ¿ cómo se llama la pieza a interpretar?

-Es la variación de Gisselle...

-Adelante.

La niña comenzó la interpretación con bastante nerviosismo, pero después, en la última parte cuando comenzaban los giros puedo decir que todos los que estaban en el salón quedaron sorprendidos. La verdad es que Cathy baila muy bien, es muy dedicada y me consta que ha ensayado mucho. Otras niñas mayores presentaron el mismo baile que mi hija, pero aunque es una versión con un poco menos de dificultad, muchas de las niñas y sus madres la aplaudieron cuando finalizó su presentación.

-Muy bien, Catherine- comentó la señora de anteojos-. Los resultados se publicarán en la página de la compañía, así que ya puedes retirarte.

Le sonreí a Cathy cuando bajó del escenario y la abracé con fuerza. Si esta academia no la acepta es porque no saben nada, la niña es talentosa y hay un montón de compañías en la ciudad que harían de todo por que ella sea su alumna.

-Hija, lo hiciste muy bien- la felicité cuando salió de los camarines con su mochila. Le quité la mochila y comenzamos a caminar hacia donde estaba la moto estacionada- , de hecho no te lo dije cuando bajaste del escenario, pero te ves preciosa.

-¡Gracias!- sabía que se sentía satisfecha por su presentación y yo no podía evitar sentirme feliz por ella- Una bailarina de la compañía me ayudó a arreglarme ¡Es muy linda y muy simpática! Es la chica que interpretará al cisne negro en la presentación, la espié durante los ensayos y ¡es increíble!- luego añadió con una sonrisa muy pícara-: Además es muy bonita, creo que te gustaría.

-¿Crees que tal vez deba enviarle flores a modo de agradecimiento?

-¡¿Lo harías?!- me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y profundamente emocionada- ¡Si quedo en la academia yo puedo entregárselas!

-Ya veremos...- dije simplemente mientras pensaba en si debía o no enviar flores a una desconocida- ¿Quieres comer algo para ir a celebrar?

-¡Pizza!

-Bien, cariño; vamos por esa pizza...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo tres**

 **Alice POV**

La niña a la que había ayudado estuvo molestando y siguiéndome durante toda la semana. No podía entenderlo, estaba segura de que le había dado las instrucciones en un idioma que ella podía entender y me tenía bastante aburrida el tener que soportar su presencia tras de mí como si fuese una sombra, no obstante me acostumbré al cabo de casi 2 días, aunque siendo honesta nunca me agradaron mucho los niños.

Catherine me espiaba durante los ensayos y cuando tomaba mi descanso ahí estaba ella otra vez tras de mí. Alec solía decir que la pequeña era mi mayor fan y comienzo a creer que eso es verdad. No me di cuenta, pero de pronto se volvió rutina tomar mi descanso de las 4 con ella, una vez incluso me compró una barrita de cereal llena de grasa y carbohidratos, pero como no me había llevado algo para almorzar la quise mucho por ese breve momento.

-¿Sabes? Mi mamá era francesa y papá se enamoró de ella cuando la vio en el ballet- comentó mientras revisábamos mi álbum de fotografías el día anterior al estreno. Nos detuvimos en una foto que había tomado de la torre en París y ella la miró con una sonrisa-. Siempre dice que se enamoró de ella en cuanto la vio y que supo de inmediato que la amaría para siempre porque era el amor de su vida.

-El amor es estúpido y nunca dura para siempre- respondí frunciendo el ceño. No me explico por qué siempre está rondándome si normalmente tenemos opiniones distintas sobre prácticamente todo-, piensa que por ejemplo yo estuve a punto de dejar el ballet porque estaba muy enamorada, pero lo pensé mejor y me di cuenta de que no estaba bien renunciar a mi sueño por amor. Deberías recordar esto: nunca renuncies a tus sueños por nada ni nadie, al final si renuncias te arrepentirás de la decisión durante toda la vida.

-¿Dejaste al amor de tu vida por el ballet?- preguntó ella abriendo mucho sus verdes ojos mientras yo asentía a su pregunta- ¿Por qué?

-Porque aunque lo amaba y quería recorrer el mundo con él, también quería hacer otras cosas... no sé si él me habría apoyado en todo lo que yo quería hacer...

 _Jasper y yo nos conocimos en una cafetería de París en la que estaba trabajando como mesera. Yo llevaba casi un mes viviendo en el país, estaba aplicando a las universidades e institutos para lograr entrar a estudiar danza clásica de forma profesional, pero cuando él entró al local todo lo que conocía del amor y de la vida cambió para siempre. Se sentó frente a la barra, me arreglé un poco el cabello y fui a preguntarle su pedido. Era tan guapo que parecía actor de cine y la forma en que me miraba me hacía sentir completamente tonta y nerviosa. La verdad es que no sé si me enamoré de él en cuanto lo vi, pero sí sé que cuando terminó el día ya éramos algo más que simple conocidos o amigos._

 _Recuerdo que le ayudé a realizar su pedido, ya que él no hablaba nada de francés debido a que recién llevaba un par de días en el país y nunca se había familiarizado con el idioma._

 _-Este idioma es terrible- comentó frustrado después de que le entregué su tarta de chocolate-, entiendo algo cuando lo escucho, pero leerlo es otra cosa._

 _-Ya te acostumbrarás- le sonreí antes de apoyarme sobre la barra solamente para tener una excusa y poder estar más cerca de él-, no es tan difícil._

 _-¿Sabes hablar francés?_

 _-Sí- mi voz se llenó de orgullo de inmediato- aprendí porque en el edificio que vivo hay muchos universitarios y siempre están hablando con todo el mundo o invitándome a fiestas ¡Es muy divertido_!

 _-¿Sabes si en tu edificio hay algún departamento libre? No tengo donde quedarme y dormir en la estación de trenes no me parece muy seguro._

 _-Ni idea- alcé un poco los hombros-, pero si no encuentras puedes quedarte conmigo y dividimos el gasto de la renta..._

 _Me miró un par de segundos directamente a los ojos antes de sonreír y comenzar a enredar entre sus dedos un mechón de mi cabello que se había soltado de mi cola de caballo. No sé si hablamos algo más, creo que me dijo su nombre, yo le dije el mío, finalmente se inclinó un poco más hacia mí y nos besamos como si nos conociésemos de toda la vida. Me esperó hasta la hora de salida, me subí a su moto y me dejé llevar en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra... tal vez solo bastó un beso para enamorarme de Jasper, siempre me gustó su forma de besarme: dulce, delicado como si temiera hacerme daño, pero a la vez intenso y apasionado, causando en mi cabeza estragos y haciéndome desear siempre un poco más..._

Cerré los ojos un segundo para evitar llorar. Jasper me hizo amarlo de verdad, pero también me hizo mucho daño: por él y la niña estuve a punto de renunciar a todo lo que yo quería y esperaba de la vida. Llegué a un momento en que estaba dispuesta a vivir sus sueños en lugar de los míos y fue entonces que recordé lo que le dije a Cathy: no renunciar por nada del mundo a lo que uno quiere. Yo siempre quise viajar y ser bailarina de ballet, pero Jasper y mi hija me estaban limitando y aunque los quería no podía tenerlo todo por lo que tarde o temprano tendría que elegir.

Cathy se dio cuenta pronto de que yo no estaba bien y antes de que pudiera evitarlo me vi envuelta entre sus brazos pequeños y un tipo de calor que nunca antes había sentido.

-Alice, no llores, traquila- dijo con una voz llena de calma haciendo que pronto las lágrimas acudieran inevitablemente a mis ojos. Correspondí a su abrazo después de pensarlo durante un par de segundos, la niña me besó en la frente y se quedó abrazándome durante largos segundos en los que yo solo podía llorar por todo lo que había perdido-... Ya te enamorarás de nuevo y podrás ser feliz para siempre como le pasa a todas las princesas de los cuentos de hadas. No tienes que estar triste ¿sabes que me ayuda cuando estoy triste? Hablar con mi papá, él sabe mucho y me ayuda a sentir mejor siempre... si quieres podemos esperar a que venga a buscarme y le cuentas que sucede: tal vez te haga sentir mucho mejor.

Negué con la cabeza y me incorporé de inmediato, me limpié las lágrimas para revisar en un espejito de mano si es que mi delineador se había corrido; por fortuna no así que supongo que puedo regresar a ensayar con mi dignidad medianamente intacta.

-No- respondí poniéndome de pie rápidamente-, tengo que ensayar. La obra se presenta mañana y tengo que quedarme hasta tarde a revisar mi vestuario y otros detalles.

-Pero él quiere conocerte- la niña me miró con su carita llena de pena-, de hecho me dijo que fuéramos los tres a tomar un helado para darte las gracias por ayudarme el otro día.

-No tengo tiempo, pero...- comencé a buscar en mi bolso unas entradas exclusivas para la obra de mañana, le entregué dos a la niña y la miré con una sonrisa- estas entradas son exclusivas, a mi me dieron 6 para repartirlas entre la gente que me agrada, con ellas pueden entrar a los camarines y las zonas prohibidas para el resto: son algo así como pases VIP. Si tu papá quiere conocerme puede entrar a hablar conmigo a mi camarín porque de verdad no tengo más tiempo.

Las entradas VIP permiten solo a los protagonistas invitar a la gente que quieras tras bambalinas. Yo solo entregué una entrada a papá y otra a Bella, mi mejor amiga, así que no me molesta si el papá de Catherine quiere usar una para hablar conmigo. Además, si quiere invitarme algo creo que le aceptaría un trago o un cigarrillo porque creo que es lo que más necesito por estos días...

-¡Muchas gracias!- exclamó contenta y guardando las entradas en su mochila- ¿sabes? me encanta ser tu amiga, te quiero Alice...

-Tengo que irme- dije a modo de despedida para evitar tener que responderle. No sé muy bien que decir cuando la gente dice que me quiere: esas palabras me hacen sentir rara, frágil y desnuda como si de pronto pudiesen ver todas las cosas que he hecho en la vida...-, tengo ensayo general y me matarán si llego tarde. Nos vemos mañana, Cathy.

El día del estreno llegué unas 3 horas antes de que comenzara la obra, quería repasar mi coreografía y tener el tiempo suficiente para preparar mis zapatillas, vestirme y maquillarme. Sé que salgo en el tercer acto, pero estoy demasiado nerviosa y estar en casa con mis hermanos molestando no es exactamente lo mejor para relajarme.

Bella llegó antes para acompañarme, aún no comenzaba a maquillarme ni a alistarme, pero es porque Charlotte, la encargada del vestuario tenía que maquillar a un montón de chicas y yo prácticamente era la última.

-Tienes que estar tranquila-Bella me tomó de la mano y la apretó con fuerza-, eres la mejor bailarina que conozco y te haz esforzado tanto... sé que vas a brillar y estarás increíble.

-Bella, creo que soy la única bailarina que conoces- me reí un poco aunque la verdad es que por cada segundo que pasaba mis nervios y mi temor aumentaban un poco más-... creo que ya debo ir a arreglarme- me abrazó por unos minutos para darme calma.

\- Nos vemos para salir después del show.

-Por supuesto que sí, iremos a una fiesta super divertida con la compañía: podemos ir con ellos- comenté muy emocionada ante la perspectiva de salir con mi mejor amiga- o ir a beber al bar con karaoke al que íbamos siempre cuando venía de vacaciones...

-¿Tu siempre piensas en alcohol o es una faceta nueva de tu carácter?

-La verdad ahora solo pienso en comida- sonreí antes de guiñarle un ojo-, terminando esto voy a comer hasta reventar...

Dejé a Bella y fui donde Charlotte para que me maquillara. La chica me sonrió pero pude ver que estaba muy cansada: comenzó atando mi cabello y decorando el moño con un tocado de plumas negras.

-Vas a quedar preciosa- murmuró con una sonrisa mientras delineaba mis ojos para luego aplicar la sombra de ojos-: te pondré labial muy rojo y unos brillitos dorados en la comisura de los ojos ¡Te verás increíble!

El traje era realmente hermoso: tenía pequeños brillos en la falda y el centro del corsé era de color dorado. Cuando me vi en el espejo sonreí porque no me podía reconocer, me veía totalmente diferente. Los últimos minutos antes de que comenzara el tercer acto me dediqué a ensayar mi sonrisa y las expresiones faciales: como en el ballet no se habla, es muy importante lo que el rostro comunique a la hora de interpretar.

-¿Ya estás lista?- Alec se acercó a mi y me miró con una sonrisa- Llegó tu hora.

-Si me dejas caer en el pas de deux* o en las piruetas te mato.

-No te caerás, dame un poco de crédito.

Lo bueno del teatro es que las luces solo alumbran el escenario y el público se queda completamente a oscuras. La verdad es que solo conseguí relajarme cuando terminó la parte en que Alec y yo bailábamos juntos, juro que pensé que iba a caerme cuanddo me alzó por primera vez, ya que yo estaba temblando y supongo que él no lograba sujetarme bien. Sentí que no lo hice tan bien, pero cuando salí del escenario un par de minutos para el solo de Alec todas las chicas estaban felicitándome y hablando de mi buena interpretación, así que me dije que tal vez soy demasiado dura conmigo misma a la hora de presentar.

Sin embargo, cuando me tocó hacer mi solo por primera vez en la vida sentí que había hecho un muy buen trabajo: cada giro, cada paso era como yo quería que fuese. Por primera vez me sentí como una bailarina perfecta y me sentí orgullosa de mi misma y de tantos años trabajando en ser la mejor bailarina clásica que pudiese ser. Cuando llegó el momento de ejecutar los 30 giros en pointe ya sentí que había hecho un gran trabajo y que todo había valido la pena.

Al terminar mi parte y salir del escenario estaba temblando, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. No podía creer que después de tantos años de esfuerzo, dolor y lágrimas por fin conseguí interpretar un rol importante, sé que bailé solo por casi 15 minutos, pero ha sido la interpretación más importante que he hecho y el baile para el que más me he esforzado. Por fin mis sueños se están haciendo realidad, por fin tanto sacrificio me está dando recompensas.

-¡Oh Alice!- exclamó Bella abrazándome, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y creo que también yo estaba llorando- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, amiga ¡Todo el mundo dice que fue increíble y que si sigues así pasarás a la historia! ¿Te imaginas? ¡Alice Cullen: la mejor bailarina de ballet de la historia!

-Exageras... no soy tan buena.

-Eres asombrosa- papá estaba a mi espalda con un ramo de rosas tan grande que tuvo que entregárselo a Bella para alzarme en sus brazos mientras yo reía- ¡Lo hiciste increíble, hija! Sabía que lo harías bien... bailas precioso, cariño...¿Nos vamos?

-Tengo que ir a la reverencia final y luego podemos irnos a celebrar.

Cuando salí al escenario para recibir los aplausos del público pude sentirme muy contenta. Siempre había sido parte del cuerpo de ballet y esto me hacía sentir que estaba tocando el cielo con las manos. Al regresar a donde estaba mi familia me sentía más feliz que nunca: este sin lugar a dudas es el mejor día de mi vida, el mejor momento y la mejor sensación que ha experimentado mi alma.

-¡Alice!- la voz de Cathy a mi lado me llegó amortiguada por las felicitaciones de las otras bailarinas. La niña llegó a mi lado y me miró con una amplia sonrisa- ¡Lo hiciste increíble! ¡Fue muy perfecto!... ¿Ya no estás triste?

-No...- estaba sonriendo mientras seguía distraída recordando el momento que acababa de vivir. Me sentía como si estuviese volando sobre el cielo azul y brillante- no, ya no.

-¡Que bueno!... Oh, mira aquí está mi papá...

Me giré un segundo para mirar a donde Catherine estaba mirando y lo que vi me dejó sin aliento en menos de un segundo: Jasper estaba de pie junto a mí, mirándome con la misma sorpresa que debía reflejar mi rostro. Yo había dejado de respirar y mi mundo entero comenzó a dar vueltas, solo sé que yo ya no quería estar ahí; quería huir y tomar el primer avión que me llevara a un lugar en el que él no estuviera mirándome con esos ojos tan expresivos. Quería huir de la conversación que nos debíamos desde hace 8 años. Una parte siempre supo que nos volveríamos a encontrar y siempre quise volverlo a ver, pero nunca me sentí realmente preparada para este momento.

-Papá- le dijo Catherine mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro como si no pudiésemos creer lo que estaba sucediendo-, ella es Alice, la chica que conocí el otro día en el casting para la academia.

-Hola- logré decir en un susurro apenas audible y sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía-... si quieres podemos hablar en mi camarín.

Él asintió sin dejar de mirarme, le dio instrucciones a su hija de quedarse donde estaba mientras yo los miraba y no era aún capaz de atar los cabos de todo lo que estaba pasando. Si Catherine es mi hija entonces lo quiero escuchar de él porque ahora soy incapaz de hilar mis propios pensamientos: me siento mareada, me cuesta respirar y solo quiero esconderme en un rincón para poder llorar.

Entré a mi camarín temblando y me apoyé en el espejo del tocador para poder conservar el equilibrio. Fui consciente de que Jasper cerró la puerta, pero aún no me atrevía a mirarlo, de hecho no podía creer que estuviésemos juntos otra vez en una misma habitación: era como si hubiese vuelto a otra época de mi vida, un tiempo en el que yo era más inocente y en el que él solo me dedicaba palabras de amor. Sin embargo, ahora no había ternura ni cariño en sus ojos: solo había odio, dolor tal vez, pero lo acepto. Yo le hice mucho daño y no puedo fingir que soy una pobre víctima.

-Alice...- susurró como si solo pronunciar mi nombre le causase un dolor muy profundo- ¿por qué tuviste que volver? ¿por qué estás aquí?...

* * *

 **hola :3 primero que nada agradecer a quienes leen esta historia y dejan criticas, las leo todas y tomo en cuenta todo lo que me dicen :)**

 **en segundo lugar dos aclaraciones:**

 **1) _lo que está escrito así_ es para diferenciar el pasado del presente: eso corresponde al pasado porque siento que se ve más ordenado.**

 **2)* Pas de deux: es un duo en ballet en que se baila en pareja, dejaré en mi perfil un link con un video de ballet del cisne negro.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido n.n nos vemos al próximo capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo cuatro**

 **Alice POV**

No sabía que decir, solo pude guardar silencio y mirarle a través de las lágrimas. Yo sé que él obviamente me odia, no espero que entienda las razones que tuve para dejarle a él y a la niña, pero no es justo que no escuche mi versión de la historia.

-Jasper yo...

-No me interesan tus excusas- me interrumpió mirándome como si le diera asco o fuera un bicho de alcantarilla al que quiere aplastar con su zapato-, está todo en la carta que me dejaste y no hace falta que me expliques que querías cumplir tus sueños, ser bailarina, viajar... ¿Qué más? Ah sí...esta es mi parte favorita: "No me siento preparada para ser madre, sé que ahora no entiendes mi decisión, pero espero que con el tiempo te des cuenta de que es lo mejor"...¡Me sé tu carta y tus excusas baratas de memoria! Así que no... no me expliques lo que ya sé.

-¡¿Crees que fue una decisión muy fácil?! - le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos- ¡¿Crees que me siento orgullosa de lo que hice?! ¡No fue fácil! ¡No me siento orgullosa! Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero...

-¡¿Tienes... tienes idea de cuántos orfanatos recorrí para encontrarla?! - me tomó del brazo y me sacudió con fuerza- ¡Era nuestra hija, Alice! ¡Era nuestra hija y tú la regalaste!

 _Era 27 de septiembre, habíamos llegado a Italia hace casi 4 días y yo había estado llorando durante toda la noche después de que Jasper se durmió. Habíamos hecho el amor, pero esta vez para mí tuvo todo un sabor amargo de despedida: en un par de horas yo estaría lejos y nunca más volvería a estar entre sus brazos. Tomar la decisión me había tomado las 3 semanas de vida que tenía la niña y lo que es peor: no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer._

 _Me levanté, me puse un vestido con flores pequeñas de color rosa y un cintillo a juego. Cogí mi bolso, fui al cuarto en el que estaba la cuna de la niña, la tomé en brazos mientras ella se quejaba un poco, pero creo que en cuanto me vio o sintió mi aroma,se calmó: después de todo yo era su mamá y se supone que las mamás mantienen a salvo a sus pequeños, aunque yo estaba a punto de fallar estrepitosamente en todo lo que hacen las buenas madres._

 _Le dejé a Jasper una carta en la que escribí las razones más importantes de mi decisión: básicamente eran excusas tontas que se inventó una niña que era demasiado inmadura como para ser responsable y asumir las consecuencias de sus propios actos. Yo sabía que todo lo que había escrito eran verdades a medias y que él no las iba a aceptar ni entender, pero me dije que era peor irme con la bebé sin darle ningún tipo de explicación._

 _Llegué a un hogar de niños en un pueblo lo bastante alejado como para que alguien me conociera. Había tardado 2 horas en tren y cuando me vio la monja que dirigía el lugar me ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente y un pañuelo para que pudiera secarme las lágrimas._

 _-Aquí tu hija estará bien- me aseguró mientras yo mecía a la niña suavemente para que se quedara dormida. Estaba envuelta en mantas y su manita se aferraba a mi dedo mientras yo tarareaba una canción de cuna-, es muy probable que la adopten porque es pequeñita y muy mona... ¿Cuántos meses tiene?_

 _-Tiene 3 semanas, pero yo no puedo cuidarla- la monja me dio una mirada llena de comprensión. Ella no me juzgaba y en sus ojos podía ver que en el fondo entendía lo que yo iba a hacer-. Necesita más de lo que yo puedo dar y... por favor que la adopte una familia que la quiera y que su madre nunca la abandone o le niegue el amor que se merece. Lo único que pido es que ella tenga una buena madre- miré a la monja mientras yo comenzaba a llorar de nuevo-... júreme que mi niña tendrá a la mejor madre del mundo, por favor se lo suplico: no se la dé a cualquiera... ¡Jure que le dará a la mejor madre que pueda encontrar!_

 _-Tranquila... tu niña estará bien- asentí mirando a la bebé que ahora sonreía ajena a todo lo que estaba pasando-. Tendrá una muy buena madre y será feliz... ¿no quieres dejarle una carta a ella o a los futuros padres?_

 _-No, no quiero hacerle más daño. Es mejor que no sepa mucho de mí..._

 _-Entiendo...¿Tiene algún nombre? Si los padres adoptivos quieren puede conservar el nombre que le des..._

 _-El papá quería llamarla Catherine y yo quería que se llamara Elisa... cualquiera de los dos está bien._

 _-Catherine Elisa, entonces... pequeña, si no quieres dejarla no tienes que hacerlo. Dios te guiará y hará de ti una buena madre porque el amor es lo más importante..._

 _-Ya está decidido- me puse de pie con la bebé en brazos y la miré por última vez... Era tan bonita, me quité la cadena que papá me dio cuando me fui de la casa para vivir con mi mamá y se la puse con mucho cuidado en el cuello- No pido que me recuerdes, mi niña porque eso es imposible, pero perdóname... perdóname hija...- la besé un par de veces y acaricié su mejilla suave con mi dedo- te quiero, te quiero más que a nada en el mundo y por eso hago esto... aquí podrás encontrar una mamá que te dé todo el amor y los cuidados que te mereces, mi vida. Te quiero mucho...- la niña había comenzado a llorar en cuanto se la entregué a la monja- Cuídela mucho ¿está bien?... Por favor, cuídela y dele una buena madre..._

 _De pronto la niña comenzó a llorar desconsolada en brazos de la mujer desconocida que ahora la cargaba y juro que en ese momento se me rompió el corazón. Corrí en dirección a la plaza antes de que pudiera arrepentirme, quitarle a la niña y regresar al lugar en el que había abandonado al amor de mi vida... Lloré en la plaza y en el tren durante todo el camino al aeropuerto: había cometido el peor error en mi vida y arrepentida, lloré hasta que mis ojos se quedaron secos y hasta que la pena cubrió mi alma llenándola lentamente de un profundo dolor._

-¿Tanto querías tener una hija?- pregunté en un susurro mientras él me apretaba con fuerza el brazo, haciéndome regresar al presente de golpe- Yo... yo la dejé en un hogar muy lejos... no pensé que ibas a encontrarla.

-¡Es mi hija!- exclamó enfadado - ¡Obviamente la iba a buscar! ¡¿O esperabas que me olvidara de ella como lo haz hecho tu?!... Si querías irte eras libre de hacerlo, yo no te habría detenido, pero no tenías que llevarte a la niña... ¡También era mi hija, Alice! ¡Yo también tenía poder de decidir!

-Lo siento, Jasper...- le miré a los ojos, intentando que viera un dolor tan antiguo como permanente- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... pero tenía miedo. Yo... yo te amaba tanto, pero no sabía si es que podría ser capaz de hacerme cargo de un bebé y de mis estudios de danza... Pensé que ella necesitaba una madre mejor que yo y por eso la dejé en el hogar... Te juro que lo hice todo por ella.

-Alice...- susurró antes de poner sus manos en mis mejillas y apoyar su frente sobre la mía. Yo cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de su respiración sobre mi piel, sé que es solo un momento breve de paz antes de volver a discutir, pero me conformo con esto por muy breve que sea- Ali... yo te amaba tanto que te habría seguido hasta el fin del mundo. Si tanto querías bailar ballet y recorrer el mundo te habría acompañado... era consciente de que no querías tener hijos, pero pensé que podría compensarte con una vida juntos... Nunca se me ocurrió pensar que serías tan cruel como para querer alejarme de mi hija... ¡Tu sabías lo mucho que yo la quería!

 **Jasper POV**

Jamás esperé volver a ver a Alice, tampoco pensé que me iba a sentir tan confundido: sé que la odio porque no puedo olvidar las horas de dolor en que no encontraba a mi hija en un país extraño, pero también siento que una parte de mi pierde el control cuando ella está cerca. Verla me hacía mal, me hacía dudar acerca de todo lo que hasta hace unos minutos era seguro en mi vida. Incluso me atrevo a decir que verla me hace desear volver al pasado, al momento en que sólo éramos una pareja de turistas en Europa, cuya máxima preocupación era encontrar un alojamiento para pasar la noche al llegar a nuestro destino... cuando estaba con ella nada más importaba, pero ahora sí había algo más importante que mis sentimientos por ella: debía pensar en Cathy y en lo que es mejor para ella.

-Te acercaste a mi hija- afirmé alejándome un paso de ella. Tenerla tan cerca no era sano y era mejor guardar las distancias-...¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías que Catherine es mi hija?

-¡No! ¡Te lo juro: no lo supe hasta hoy!- me miró a los ojos desesperada, pero no sabía si creerle o pensar que simplemente se convirtió en una buena actriz- ¡Ella se acercó a mí! ¡Ella me buscó!... ¡Te juro que esta vez yo no hice nada!

-Hablaré con Cathy- guardé mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. Ya quería terminar esta conversación, pero antes debía dejar unas cuantas cosas claras-, pero tú no volverás a acercarte a ella: No quiero que le hables, no quiero que la busques, no te quiero cerca de ella en la compañía ni en ningún lugar ¿está claro?

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!- exclamó empujándome por lo que opté por sujetar sus manos- ¡No puedes alejarme de ella! ¡Es mi hija, tengo derechos y...!

-¡¿Derechos?!- me acerqué a Alice para mirarla a los ojos, aún tenía sus manos entre las mías y su cara estaba encendida de rabia- ¡Perdiste todos tus derechos el momento en que decidiste abandonarla! Así que no me vengas con esa estupidez: ¡Tu no tienes ningún maldito derecho sobre ella!

-¡Le dijiste que yo estaba muerta!- gritó- ¿Crees que va a perdonarte esa mentira?... ¡Te odiará cuando se entere que le impediste conocer a su verdadera madre!

-Nunca le hablaré de ti. Cathy pensará toda su vida que su verdadera madre murió en un accidente- sé que estaba mal, pero por alguna razón alcé mi mano para golpearla, sin embargo, cuando vi el miedo en sus ojos y la forma en que se encogía desistí de cometer un error que me iba a perseguir para siempre-... Ni te atrevas a contarle la verdad, si lo haces... si lo haces te prometo que haré lo imposible para que no vuelvas a bailar en una compañía nunca más en tu maldita vida.

-¡Ibas a golpearme! - sollozó completamente desesperada- ¡Querías pegarme!... ¡Si te atreves a levantarme la mano te juro que te mato! ¡Lo juro, Jasper! ¡Lo juro!...

-Nunca te he golpeado, sabes que no lo iba a hacer- tomé su brazo y la jalé hacia mi para envolverla en un abrazo. Ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho mientras sus manos se perdían en mi espalda, por debajo de mi chaqueta. Sin lugar a dudas esto no era en lo que estaba pensando cuando la vi y accedí a hablar con ella: creo que casi prefiero discutir a estar abrazándola como si todo fuese igual que antes-... sabes que no sería capaz de lastimarte... Yo no soy como tú.

Alice se quedó unos segundos más abrazada a mí hasta que finalmente alzó su rostro, me miró a los ojos y comenzó a acariciar mi cuello con una de sus manos. Yo no quería ni sabía como detenerla, finalmente se paró en la punta de sus pies y me besó suavemente en los labios. En un principio me negué a corresponder su beso, pero después recordé lo mucho que me gustaba el sabor de sus labios. La besé sin mucho cuidado, la verdad es que solo me importaba disfrutar de la maravillosa sensación de su lengua uniéndose con la mía: sus besos seguían siendo tan fantásticos como antes y después de todo, ella seguía provocando en mí lo mismo que cuando estábamos en Francia.

Sin dejar de besarla la alcé y la apoyé contra una de las paredes. No sabía si a ella le estaba gustando todo esto, quiero decir, han pasado 8 años y las cosas cambian, pero cuando noté su sonrisa sobre mis labios supe que entre nosotros daba igual el paso del tiempo: estando juntos todo volvía a ser igual de divertido y excitante, el amor y el sexo volvían a tener su real sentido solo cuando estaba con ella. Estuve con otras mujeres después que ella se fue, pero no se sentía igual: solo Alice conseguía volverme loco con su aroma, su piel suave y su voz dulce.

Había comenzado a besar su fino cuello a la vez que mis manos buscaban una forma de deshacerme del corsé de su traje, sin embargo, pronto la parte sensata de mí que aún no empacaba para marcharse lejos, me recordó que mi hija me estaba esperando y que aunque lo deseara mucho, volver a hacer el amor con Alice serviría solo para torturarme. Ella había dejado de ser la chica alegre, dulce y divertida que conocí un día en una cafetería de París: en el segundo que decidió regalar a nuestra hija se convirtió en alguien a quien debería odiar por todo el dolor causado y la pena que ha atormentado mi vida y la de mi hija por tantos años.

-No, Alice- murmuré tomando sus brazos para que me soltara, ella pareció comprender y asintió en señal de que me entendía-. No podemos hacer esto, sería un error y sería doloroso para ambos... además tengo que llevar a Cathy a casa.

-Es cierto...- dijo sonriendo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos- Ya es muy tarde, ¿no?

Asentí un par de veces entendiendo que se refería a que es muy tarde para que Cathy estuviese aún despierta y también a que es muy tarde para nosotros y nuestra historia de amor...

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- me miró con sus ojos brillantes mientras revisaba en el espejo que el maquillaje no se le hubiera corrido.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- yo ya estaba junto a la puerta dispuesto a irme cuanto antes de ese lugar. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, mi hija me estaba esperando y la verdad es que ya había sido suficiente.

-¿Aún me quieres?- su pregunta fue como un cuchillo que se enterraba en lo más profundo de mi corazón. No tenía una respuesta clara para eso y lo que es peor, me dolía que ella preguntara eso cuando conocía mejor que yo la respuesta-... Jasper, es lo único que quiero saber ¿Aún sientes algo por mí? ¿Aún me quieres?

Salí de su camarín después de mirarla por una última vez. Responder a eso es más difícil que lo que yo pensaba y la verdad es que ni siquiera conocía la respuesta... Caminé por los pasillos buscando a mi hija hasta que ella corrió hacia donde yo estaba.

-¡Papi!- exclamó contenta cuando la tomé en brazos- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?... tengo sueño.

-Ya nos vamos, cariño.

-¿Puedo despedirme de Alice?- preguntó mirando en dirección a su camarín antes de bostezar.

-No creo, hija- respondí pasándole mi chaqueta para que se abrigara-... Alice quiere estar con su familia y tu estás muy cansada, así que llegando a casa irás a dormir.

-Bueno... papi, te quiero mucho ¡Muchas gracias por traerme al ballet!

-Yo también te quiero, princesa: de aquí a la luna como mínimo...- le tomé la mano para comenzar a caminar lejos de aquel teatro- ¿Nos vamos?

-Nos vamos- dijo sonriendo con su carita llena de sueño y completamente ajena a toda la verdad que el teatro escondía tras sus paredes...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo cinco**

 **Jasper POV**

Era lunes y me había pasado todo el fin de semana pensando en Alice y en toda la mierda que estaba pasando. Amenacé a Alice para que no le contara la verdad a mi hija, pero no sabía si podía fiarme de ella, quiero decir, sé que ella es impulsiva y me da miedo que en un impulso de rabia le cuente que ella es su mamá.

Cathy lleva solo una semana en la escuela nueva, pero siendo honesto yo no sé si quiero seguir viviendo aquí con esa mujer cerca. Tal vez cuando mi hija crezca y entienda mejor las cosas me anime a confesarle la verdad, pero algo tan cruel, tan triste le haría un daño irreparable y durante todo el tiempo que la he criado lo único que he buscado es que ella sea feliz y no note la falta de una mamá... creo que por eso inventé que su madre había muerto: así le daba la esperanza de que ella era una niña normal a la que sus padres adoraban.

-Hija...- era la hora del desayuno y yo estaba peinándola- ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?

-Bien- su voz sonaba feliz y bastante conforme-, tengo muchas amigas y me gusta mucho ir a las clases de la compañía de ballet después de la escuela ¡Es súper divertido todo!...

-¿Y no extrañas a tus amigas de Inglaterra?- pregunté mirándola a los ojos cuando terminé de peinarla- ¿No te gustaría regresar a Europa, cariño?

-Hablo con mis amigas por correo a veces- murmuró mirándome con preocupación-... pero me gusta aquí ¿A ti no?

-Sí... Estados Unidos es un país bonito- reconocí-, ¿pero no extrañas los parques de Inglaterra y los castillos? Vivimos mucho tiempo en el reinado, yo creo que estábamos bien ahí...

La verdad es que viví con Cathy en Inglaterra desde que ella tenía 3 años. Me fui de Italia en cuanto la encontré en el hogar de niños y viví con ella en Holanda hasta que pude postular a la Universidad en Londres; estudiar con una niña pequeña no es fácil, pero pude lograrlo y he logrado ejercer como profesor de literatura inglesa en algunos institutos. Sin embargo, he estado todo este fin de semana pensando en que tal vez lo mejor es regresar: no quiero a mi hija cerca de una mujer que es un muy mal ejemplo como lo es Alice y me aterra pensar en que la verdad vaya a salir a la luz.

-Pero en Inglaterra no están mi academia de danza- susurró desanimada-. La profesora dice que bailo muy bien y que ¡si me esfuerzo podré llegar a ser casi tan buena como lo es Alice o cualquiera de las bailarinas importantes de la compañía!

-Sobre eso... no me gusta mucho que estés cerca de esa chica- la niña me miró alzando una ceja y luego abriendo un poco sus ojos-: es mayor que tú, tiene otros intereses y no me parece que ella sea un muy buen ejemplo... No quiero que seas su amiga ni que hables con ella en la compañía ¿Está bien?

-¡Es injusto!- exclamó mirándome enfadada- ¡Primero quieres volver a Inglaterra! ¡Ahora quieres que deje de hablar con Alice! Ella es mi amiga, yo no te digo con quien debes hablar en tu trabajo...

-Pero Cathy, esa chica es mucho mayor que tu- intentar razonar con la niña era lo más difícil del mundo. Cuando una idea se le mete en la cabeza es casi imposible hacerla desistir-, además tienes que tener amigas de tu edad: una mujer de 27 años no es buena amiga de una niña como tú, además no me agrada, no es un buen ejemplo.

-¿Por qué no te agrada?- preguntó- ¿Cómo sabes que no es un buen ejemplo? ¿Acaso la conoces?

-Sí, si la conozco- la niña me miró totalmente sorprendida mientras yo pensaba en como arreglar eso sin tener que contarle que ella es su mamá-. Alice era amiga mía cuando viví en Francia, por eso sé que no es precisamente un ángel caído del cielo. Ella suele ser bastante hiriente y no me agrada que quieras ser como ella: quiero decir, sé que quieres ser bailarina, pero no tienes que descuidar otras cosas importantes por la danza. Alice dejó de lado muchas cosas importantes por conseguir su sueño y bailar en las mejores compañías del mundo; entiendo que es importante cumplir tus sueños, pero si eliges siempre el camino más corto hacia el éxito no siempre logras aprender y disfrutar de todas las cosas que la vida tiene preparadas para ti... Alice eligió el camino más corto y fácil para lograr sus metas: como consecuencia lo logró, pero tuvo que pagar un precio y estoy seguro que tarde o temprano se va a arrepentir de algunas malas decisiones que tomó.

-Hablas de su novio ¿verdad-¿Qué?- la miré sin comprender de qué me estaba hablando. No tenía ni idea que Alice tuviese novio, no es algo que me afecte debido a que lo nuestro terminó hace muchos años, pero por la forma en que nos besamos el viernes no parecía muy preocupada por una posible infidelidad... Ahora si tiene novio ¿él sabrá de mí o de Cathy? En verdad no es mi asunto, pero por alguna razón no termina de agradarme la idea de que ella rehiciera su vida con otra persona- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Alice tiene novio?

-No sé...- alzó levemente los hombros y me miró aun enfadada- pero ella me contó que una vez se había enamorado mucho y que estuvo a punto de dejar el ballet por su novio... creo que al final decidió dejar a su novio para continuar bailando...¿Hablas de esa mala decisión, verdad? ¿Crees que se arrepienta después?

-Se arrepentirá cuando su momento de fama pase... cuando sea vieja y esté sola recordará su vida, entonces se arrepentirá de todas las malas decisiones que tomó...

-¡Pero es mi amiga!- protestó mirándome con tristeza- Yo no quiero que ella esté sola, es injusto que quieras irte y que no me dejes ser su amiga.

-Si quieres puedo pensar lo de regresar a Inglaterra- la niña me sonrió emocionada-, pero la condición es que tienes que alejarte de Alice. Podemos quedarnos aquí, pero si me entero que hablas con ella te prometo que empacamos nuestras cosas y regresamos a Inglaterra... no quiero que hables con ella, ni que la escuches y mucho menos que seas su amiga. Sé que ahora no lo entiendes, pero estoy seguro que después te darás cuenta de que era la mejor decisión... ¿Qué me dices?

-Está bien- dijo desanimada antes de tomar su mochila-, no hablaré nunca más con Alice ni seremos más amigas...

Después de dejar a Cathy en el colegio, fui a trabajar al instituto. La verdad es que no lograba concentrarme demasiado, es un hecho que no me siento cómodo estando en la misma ciudad que Alice, pero no puedo hacer mucho por solucionar este problema. La verdad es que por contrato debo dar 6 meses de clases y al romperlo debo pagar una indemnización a la institución , pero estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea para no ver a esa mujer de nuevo.

Cuando terminó la clase que debía dar aquel día ya tenía una posible solución, pero para eso tenía que ir a buscar a Alice al teatro o a las dependencias de la compañía de danza: estaba dispuesto a entregarle un cheque en blanco para que ella lo llenara con la cantidad de dinero que estimara conveniente. No me importaba si después me quedaba en la ruina, estaba dispuesto a darle todos mis ahorros con tal de verla desaparecer para siempre de mi vida. La quiero lejos de mi hija y sé que si fue capaz de abandonarla una vez gratis, entonces será capaz de dejarla de nuevo por una cuantiosa suma de dinero; Alice es una mujer ambiciosa y egoísta por lo que espero que su egoísmo la haga aceptar mi buena oferta.

Iba caminando por los pasillos del instituto hacia los estacionamientos, cuando de pronto la figura de Alice se detuvo frente a mí. Llevaba un vestido ligero, un abrigo de color rojo, el cabello recogido en un moño y los labios del mismo color que su abrigo. Me sonrió y no pude evitar pensar en que se veía preciosa: sé que está mal dejarse llevar por los fantasmas del pasado, pero creo que ella siempre logrará confundirme y ya es algo a lo que debería sentirme acostumbrado.

-Hola...- murmuró mirándome a los ojos, esta vez no estábamos tan cerca como el otro día en el teatro: de hecho ambos guardábamos nuestras distancias, conscientes de que volver a besarnos no sería lo más correcto o sensato- ¿Tienes tiempo? ¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mi mejor amiga trabaja aquí- respondió con una ligera capa de rubor cubriendo sus mejillas-, ella me dijo que comenzarías a dar clases de literatura.- no pude evitar mirarla ofuscado-... por favor no te enfades con ella: Bella es muy buena persona y si me contó es solo porque quiere ayudarme... ayudarnos... ¿Tienes tiempo? Puedo invitarte a comer si quieres, hay un restaurante de comida italiana muy bueno...

-No me gusta la comida italiana, de hecho no me gusta Italia en general: es un país con muy malos recuerdos- Alice cerró los ojos un segundo y asintió levemente en señal de que comprendía-... Si quieres hablar podemos caminar cerca de la playa: a esta hora no hay nadie y no creo que tarde mucho tiempo.

Ella asintió y me siguió hasta el estacionamiento. Era en momentos incómodos como este en que habría agradecido haber comprado un auto: la moto la tengo desde hace muchos años, incluso antes de conocer a Alice me gustaba dar paseos en moto, pero ahora no me agrada mucho la idea de llevar a mi ex novia a la playa en la moto; de hecho suena más como una cita que como una reunión para conversar sobre mi propuesta y lo que sea que quiera hablar ella.

-¡Aún tienes la moto!- exclamó con una sonrisa cuando la vio- Pensé que te habías deshecho de ella o que la habías vendido... ¿Te acuerdas la vez que recorrimos París? ¡Yo no dejaba de decirte que te detuvieras porque quería bajarme y tomar fotos de todo!, aunque ya llevaba casi un mes viviendo en la ciudad...

-Sí me acuerdo- no pude evitar sonreír cuando mi memoria evocó ese momento-... también me acuerdo que te gustaba mucho cantar, nunca entendí por qué escogiste el ballet y no ser cantante o algo por el estilo... tienes una voz muy suave, muy dulce: se te daba bien.

-No puedes tenerlo todo en la vida- sonrió por un segundo pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos y me miró de una forma que me hizo comprender que cada decisión que ha tomado le ha quitado algo que realmente quería en su vida... no lo sé, pero intuyo que entre las dos opciones que se le presentan, ella inevitablemente termina escogiendo la más mala o la que más dolor puede provocarle a ella misma o a los demás-... ¿Nos vamos? Tengo una función hoy y no quiero retrasarme o llegar muy tarde.

-Claro...

El viaje hacia la playa no era para nada largo, pero me hizo pensar que tal vez me guste sufrir, porque saber que Alice estaba tras de mí, solo causaba dolor y una sensación de vacío se instaló en mi pecho. Ella había evitado abrazarme, de hecho yo intentaba bajar la velocidad para reducir los peligros en caso de un choque, pero al final en un semáforo en rojo tomé sus brazos y los apoyé sobre mi cintura.

-Si chocamos y te matas que no sea por mi culpa...

-Vale- respondió antes de apoyar su mentón sobre mi hombro.

Era extraño, pero nunca pensé que volveríamos a pasear juntos en la moto. Cuando ella se fue, estaba seguro de que nunca más volvería a verla, que solo volvería a vivir esos momentos en mi memoria... cuando encontré a Cathy en el orfanato en que su madre la había abandonado, me dije que ella iba a ser lo único que iba a conservar del amor más importante que he tenido en la vida. No pensé que alguna vez iba a recuperar a Alice por un breve momento, más que nada es breve porque las cosas ya no van a ser como antes.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- pregunté mientras caminábamos por la arena. Llevábamos mucho rato en silencio por lo que decidí romperlo.

-Yo...- se detuvo frente a mi y me tomó la mano- yo no sé cuantas veces decir que lo siento. Sé que con eso no arreglo nada y que nada de lo que diga o haga va a cambiar el hecho de que abandoné a nuestra hija... aún creo que lo que hice fue por amor, sé que no eres capaz de entender eso y que es tarde para nosotros, pero creo que aún no es tarde para acercarme a mi hija y hacer que me perdone.

-¡Ella nunca te perdonaría!

-Cathy lo entendería- murmuró mirándome a los ojos-, es una niña muy inteligente y entendería si yo le explicara todo lo que pasó.

-¡Tiene 8 años! ¡No entendería por qué mierda la mujer que le dio la vida decidió regalarla!... ¡Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo! ¡¿En que mierda estabas pensando, Alice?!

-¡No sé!- me soltó la mano, pero yo la sujeté con fuerza- ¡Eran muchas cosas! Yo... ¡Yo tenía miedo! ¡Tu estabas tan seguro, pero yo estaba aterrada! Cada vez que sentía las patadas de la niña durante el embarazo me alegraba porque ella estaba creciendo sana, pero también sentía miedo y por eso... por eso cuando se presentó la opción de la adopción pensé que era lo mejor... también estaba lo del baile, pero eso ya lo sabes.

-Miedo... ¿De que tenías miedo?- pregunté sujetándola por los hombros- ¿De mí? ¿De Cathy? ¿De lo que iba a decir tu familia? ¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Por qué estabas tan asustada?!

-Yo no quería fallar: ¡no quería que mi hija tuviera una mala madre!

-¡Por culpa de tus miedos la dejaste sin una madre!- exclamé enfadado.

-¡Yo no quería que mi hija fuese como yo!- exclamó mientras lloraba-... ¡No quería que sufriera lo mismo que yo ni quería que tuviese una mala madre como yo la tuve!

-¡Tu mamá te adora, Alice! ¡Tienes una familia que te ama! ¿De que mierda estás hablando?

Conocí a la madre de Alice el tiempo que estuvimos en Francia, se quedó con nosotros una semana y luego se fue a otro país. No la conocí demasiado, pero por lo que pude ver era una mujer muy simpática, que adoraba a su hija: siempre le preguntaba si estaba bien, si era feliz, si necesitaba dinero o si yo era bueno con ella... si eso no es querer ni preocuparse por un hijo, entonces no sé que esperaba Alice que hiciesen por ella.

-Mamá apenas visitaba a mis hermanos- respondió un poco más calmada-: era una mala madre y...

-No puedes culpar a tus padres de los errores que tu cometiste... ¡Si abandonaste a Cathy es porque eres una maldita egoísta!... y ya es muy tarde para remediar lo que hiciste...

-¡No es tarde!- chilló frunciendo el ceño- Si quieres... si quieres no le contamos nunca que soy su mamá, pero déjame estar cerca de ella... es lo único que pido, por favor.

-Tú no eres su mamá...

-Sí lo soy... el viernes dijiste que la habías encontrado: si es la niña que yo dejé en un orfanato en Italia entonces yo sí soy su mamá.

-No lo eres- sentencié alzando una ceja-... tal vez tu la diste a luz, la engendraste... pero no eres su mamá: la abandonaste, renunciaste a ella y nunca estuviste cuando ella te necesitó... nunca la escuchaste llorar porque tenía hambre, o le diste de comer, o estuviste con ella cuando estuvo enferma... ¡No hiciste nada! ¡No tienes derecho a llamarte a ti misma madre!

-Solo te pido que me dejes estar cerca de mi hija... ¡No puedes hacerme esto!- sollozó- ¡¿Te estás vengando por lo que hice?! ¡¿Cuantas veces tendré que suplicar por perdón?!

-No lo hago por venganza... lo hago porque le harás daño a mi hija y eso no puede volver a ocurrir...- en ese momento saqué un cheque por 13.500 dólares. No es demasiado, pero espero que sea suficiente para ella. Le puse el cheque en la mano mientras ella me miraba confundida- Es todo el dinero que tengo ahorrado: espero que baste para que te alejes de mi hija para siempre... si la abandonaste una vez gratis, entonces deberías poder aceptar lo que te estoy ofreciendo para que desaparezcas de nuestras vidas en cuanto antes.

-¡No me voy a ir!- respondió alzando la barbilla de forma orgullosa-... Voy a quedarme aquí porque el destino quiso que yo volviera a ver a mi hija, además... me ofrecieron ser la protagonista del próximo ballet: no voy a irme porque estoy cumpliendo mis sueños y quiero que mi hija esté conmigo cuando eso suceda... ¡Tu no eres nadie para obligarme a aceptar dinero y obligarme a irme! ¡No tienes ni idea de todo lo que me he esforzado para estar aquí!...Cathy me necesita: soy su mamá y yo también la necesito...¡No tienes ni idea lo mucho que la extrañé! ¡Lo mucho que me dolía ver a los bebés en la calle y saber que mi niña estaba lejos de mí!... ¿Sabes? Para su cumpleaños siempre compraba flores o dulces... también le escribí un montón de cartas ¿Podré entregárselas algún día?

-Ya te dije: no te quiero cerca de Catherine...

-No me quieres cerca de Catherine, pero me quieres cerca de ti ¿verdad?- me miró a los ojos mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas-... El viernes cuando nos besamos supe que aún me quieres: lo pude sentir y sé que yo aún te quiero... ¿De verdad quieres que me aleje de ti y no nos volvamos a ver nunca más?- me quedé en silencio porque no sabía que responder, ni siquiera sé bien lo que quiero-... Mañana es la última función de "El Lago de los cisnes", te voy a estar esperando en mi camarín, pero si no llegas entonces no volveré a buscarte nunca más y... entenderé que lo nuestro ya no existe, pero no puedo prometer lo mismo con Cathy: es mi hija y te juro que no estoy planeando nada malo y que intento no dañar a nadie...

Alice se acercó a mi, me sonrió, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó caminando lentamente por la playa, mientras yo observaba como su figura se perdía al ritmo de las olas...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo seis**

 **Jasper POV**

No voy a ir.

Alice dijo que si yo no iba a buscarla al teatro ella iba a entender que lo nuestro ya había terminado y no quiero darle falsas esperanzas... además la cita es en la noche y no me agrada la idea de dejar a Cathy sola.

Sin embargo, cada vez que pienso en eso siento una opresión en el pecho: sé que ya perdí a Alice una vez, pero no sé si quiero recuperarla o perderla para siempre. Es un hecho que la amo, pero no creo ser capaz de perdonarla: básicamente cuando la veo quiero besarla y recriminarle todo lo que le hizo a mi hija en partes iguales.

¿El amor tiene límites o quien ama de verdad es capaz de perdonarlo todo? Perdonar a Alice es algo que jamás me había planteado, quiero decir, lo que hizo es tan terriblemente doloroso que aunque intento ponerme en su lugar, no logro entenderla. Es difícil tratar de comprender las razones vacías y egoístas que tiene una madre para abandonar a su hija recién nacida. Es aún más difícil tratar de separar lo que yo siento por Alice de todo el rencor y la rabia... creo que nuestro romance se perdió entre las calles de Italia y aunque intenta resurgir, no puedo simplemente olvidar su crueldad y volver a ella.

No puedo ir y me duele saber que me estará esperando... Por un momento me dije que podría ir a buscarla para no dejarla esperando, pero la verdad es que eso tampoco estaría bien...

Simplemente no sé que hacer y por cada minuto que pasa, la hora final se acerca por lo que siento el peso del reloj en mi alma, torturándome cada vez que reviso la hora en el celular o en el reloj de la sala. Una parte de mi me dice que no todos los días el amor de tu vida te pone un plazo final, pero es un amor que solo puede traer dolor e incertidumbre.

-¿Papi, te pasa algo?- Cathy se acercó a mi mientras terminaba de preparar la cena. Había terminado de picar las verduras hace como cinco minutos y aún tenía el cuchillo en las manos.

-No, no pasa nada, cariño- respondí con una sonrisa-... solo estoy preparando la cena y estaba pensando en el trabajo... ¿Tu cómo vas? ¿Ya hiciste las tareas?

-¡Sí, ya terminé!- dijo con una sonrisa- Ahora quería practicar para las clases de la academia, pero tengo sueño.

-Puedes practicar mañana- le sugerí-, ahora cena y luego a dormir.

La niña asintió y se sentó en la mesa del comedor mientras yo revisaba sus tareas. Luego serví la cena y vi como la niña fruncía el ceño: la comida vegetariana nunca me ha gustado, pero no sé como hacer que Cathy se coma sus verduras, así que opté solo servir verduras al menos una vez a la semana.

-Hoy en la academia dijeron que Alice iba a ser Julieta en la próxima obra - comentó mientras pinchaba con desconfianza un trozo de zanahoria- y que si lo hace bien lo más probable es que se vayan de gira y seleccionen a algunas chicas mayores del curso de ballet para estar en el cuerpo de baile...¡Ojala yo pudiera estar en el cuerpo de baile!

-Cuando seas más grande podrás estar en el cuerpo de baile... siempre y cuando comas todas tus verduras- la reñí antes de hacerle cosquillas en el estómago-... Si no comes verduras no podrás bailar y mientras antes comas, las verduras se irán antes de tu plato: deja de jugar con la comida y come...

-Alice cuando ensaya casi no come- refunfuñó- y no por eso no puede bailar...

-Ella verá lo que hace porque es adulta, pero mientras vivas conmigo te apegas a mis reglas y comes las verduras...

-Sí, papá...- murmuró de mala gana.

-Anímate- le dije con una sonrisa-... ¡mañana podemos comer pizza o comida china!

-¡Pizza!

-Será pizza, entonces...

Cathy por fin terminó de cenar, se lavó los dientes y se fue a dormir. Yo por mi parte me quedé en la cocina lavando los platos y ordenando algunas cosas en la casa. No quería pensar en la hora que era ni mucho menos dudar de mi decisión de no ir al teatro. Después de terminar de lavar iba a avanzar un poco con mi trabajo y luego iría a dormir; no voy a pensar en Alice ni en que probablemente se quede hasta muy tarde en el teatro por esperarme.

Suspiré antes de sentarme en el salón y fumar un cigarrillo. No suelo fumar, pero esta vez necesito relajarme y dejar de pensar. Sin embargo, no puedo conseguir ni lo uno ni lo otro: quiero ir a buscar a Alice, necesito besarla aunque sea por una última vez, pero no estaría bien ir por ella... pensé que después de 8 años la había superado, pensé que ella ya era parte del pasado, pero volverla a ver puso en duda todo lo que yo creía. Sé que aunque no vaya por ella, la voy a querer toda la vida: siempre estará su fantasma y la duda de cuál habría sido el tipo de vida que pude haber tenido a su lado.

Subí las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Cathy. La niña estaba profundamente dormida y entonces entendí que aunque siga amando a su madre ir a buscarla es el peor error que puedo cometer: aunque Alice y yo estemos muy enamorados nuestro amor está condenado al fracaso, nos haremos daño porque el rencor y el dolor son más fuertes que cualquier sentimiento puro. La amo, pero también la odio y en estos momentos juro que no sé cual de los dos sentimientos es más fuerte... de hecho, ni siquiera sé si podré quedarme en la casa toda la noche o terminaré buscándola por todos los rincones de la ciudad, desesperado por tenerla solo una vez más entre mis brazos.

 **Alice POV**

Me pasé todo el día en el teatro preparando lo que sería mi última función como el cisne negro. Cuando volviera a pisar el escenario lo haría como Julieta y no tendría que compartir mi papel protagónico con nadie... me siento emocionada y entusiasmada porque nunca he protagonizado nada y si lo hago bien ¡Podré recorrer el mundo como parte de una compañía! ¡Seré famosa y todo por lo que he luchado en la vida tendrá sentido!... Tendría mucho más sentido si Jasper me dejara acercarme a mi hija, pero supongo que debo darle tiempo para que comprenda que yo no soy mala, y que los 8 años que estuvimos lejos yo maduré y me convertí en una persona un poco más responsable.

Todavía no me acostumbro a la idea de que Catherine es mi hija: es tan grande, tan bonita y tan dulce... Estos días me he dedicado a mirarla mientras toma clases en la academia de la compañía y descubrí que quiero hacer tantas cosas con ella: quiero que conozca a mi papá y a mis hermanos, quiero estar ahí cuando llegue la hora de comprar sus primeras zapatillas de punta, quiero verla bailar y lo que más quiero en el mundo es oírla decirme mamá...

Jamás pensé que volvería a verla: jamás pensé que después de tantos años huyendo del recuerdo volvería a ver a mi bebé. Cuando la entregué juro que pensé que la había perdido para siempre y saber que ella está ahora tan cerca de mí, me llena de esperanza.

-¿Te imaginas si viene a buscarme?- le pregunté a Bella en la hora del almuerzo, después de contarle lo que hablé con Jasper el día anterior- ¡Será como en los cuentos de hadas! ¡Tendría una segunda oportunidad! y estoy segura que esta vez seré la mejor mujer para Jasper y la mejor madre para Cathy... ¡Solo quiero que llegue la noche!

-Alice, cariño, tienes que tomar las cosas con más calma- Bella me tomó la mano y me miró preocupada-. Estás demasiado ilusionada y yo creo que es muy probable que él ni siquiera piense en ir a buscarte... Yo te entiendo, pero no es como si le hubieses rayado el auto: abandonaste a la hija de ambos en un hogar de niños. Es muy difícil que él olvide eso y se deje llevar por lo que siente por ti aunque esté muy enamorado...

-Sí sé... pero sé que él aún me ama y eso no tiene nada que ver con Cathy. Solo le dije que viniera a verme en caso de que aún sienta algo por mí. Ni siquiera aspiro a ser su novia: solo quiero saber si aún me quiere o yo soy una idiota que sigue igual de enamorada como hace 8 años atrás.

-Deberías darte la oportunidad de rehacer tu vida con alguien más- fruncí el ceño mientras Bella hablaba-, eres joven, bonita y muy simpática... Puedes tener al hombre que quieras en la palma de tu mano.

-Si ese hombre no es Jasper entonces no me interesa: he estado con otros hombres y no es lo mismo...

-Nunca será lo mismo- Bella sonrió un segundo-, pero puedes encontrar a alguien que te haga feliz.

Bella suele ser muy sabia, pero espero que esta vez se equivoque y todo resulte bien. Si Jasper viene a buscarme, podría decir que todo en mi vida está arreglándose y siendo como siempre lo soñé. Nunca pensé que él y yo volveríamos a vernos, pero no puedo negar que me entusiasma la idea de volver a ser su novia y poder retomar nuestra historia de amor donde la dejamos.

Cuando terminó la presentación de ballet eran casi las 12:30 de la noche y Alec me acompañó hasta mi camarín. La verdad es que nos habíamos hecho muy amigos durante esta semana y me agradaba la idea de que protagonizáramos "Romeo y Julieta" juntos, al menos tengo la certeza de que saldrá bien y de que no me caeré tanto en los ensayos. El pass de deux en esa obra es literalmente el infierno y la verdad es que pensar en eso me hace sentir nerviosa, pero supongo que es algo de lo que tendré que preocuparme a partir del viernes, ya que ahora comienzan mis merecidos días libres.

-¡Estoy tan contenta!- exclamé mientras me sentaba ante el espejo para quitarme el maquillaje- Sabía que venir aquí cambiaría mi vida... ¡Y ahora voy a protagonizar una obra entera!

-Lo harás bien- Alec me sonrió antes de poner sus manos sobre mis hombros-: eres una bailarina dedicada y se nota que disfrutas de esto... ¡Gracias a ti nos iremos de gira por todo el mundo!

-Tu también eres bueno... - le miré con una sonrisa a través del espejo- Es muy divertido bailar contigo y es lindo que nos llevemos tan bien. Normalmente los chicos de las otras compañías son unos idiotas, pero tu eres diferente y es bueno que seamos amigos...

-Iré a cambiarme... ¿quieres ir a beber con los chicos de la compañía?- se dirigía hacia la puerta y se detuvo un momento para hacerme aquella pregunta- Iremos a comer hamburguesas con papas y luego a un bar... será divertido si te animas a ir.

-No, no puedo... estoy esperando a alguien, pero muchas gracias por la invitación.

-Entiendo- dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo-... buena suerte esta noche.

Sonreí un segundo antes de comenzar a quitarme las zapatillas de punta. Ya estaban gastadas así que tendría que tirarlas a la basura cuando me fuera. Tenía la funda que protegía mis dedos con un poco de sangre, pero revisé y no es nada de lo que deba preocuparme: son heridas que se curarán en un par de días de no usar las zapatillas, además es completamente normal que pase eso con presentaciones tan seguidas.

Terminé de cambiarme la ropa y ya eran la 1:15, me dije que tal vez Jasper estaba ocupado buscando alguien que pudiera cuidar de Cathy mientras venía a buscarme e inmediatamente me recriminé por haberlo citado en un día de semana... tal vez debería haberle invitado a cenar el viernes, pero bueno, ya está hecho y si quiere venir a verme llegará en cualquier momento.

Me quedé mirando la puerta fijamente , cada minuto que pasaba era como un infierno: ¿por qué no llega? ¿por qué no viene a verme? Sería feliz si viene aunque sea para decir que no me quiere, sería feliz si viene a pelear conmigo, pero por cada vez que consultaba mi teléfono sentía que mi corazón se llenaba de angustia y de la terrible certeza que me estaba costando tanto asumir: Jasper no iba a venir porque básicamente estaba renunciando a mí, a nosotros y a cualquier posibilidad de una historia de amor.

Me duele, pero no es una sorpresa: sé desde hace tiempo que ya es muy tarde para nosotros, pero quería aferrarme a la esperanza. Quería pensar que podría recuperar a mi hija y al amor de mi vida, pero al parecer no pensé bien las cosas y fui estúpida. Jasper nunca volverá conmigo porque fui cruel y le hice más daño del que el amor puede reparar.

Esperé hasta las 2 de la mañana, hora en la que me dije que ya no iba a venir. Recogí mis cosas y salí hacia los estacionamientos, estaba tan oscuro... sentí un escalofrío mientras caminaba con mi celular en la mano. Iba a pedir un taxi o algo así, ya es muy tarde y estoy en un sector peligroso como para regresar a casa caminando. Llamaría a papá, pero debe estar en casa durmiendo y despertarle para esto sería demasiado.

Me limpio las lágrimas y enciendo un cigarrillo mientras espero el taxi que he pedido. No quiero llorar, porque sería demasiado y aunque siento mi corazón roto ya lloré por Jasper hace muchos años y nadie merece tantas lágrimas, así que cuando llega el taxi le pido que me lleve a un bar. Desde hace 8 años las penas con alcohol duelen menos por lo que supongo que esta noche perderé la cabeza intentando olvidar lo mucho que me duelen ahora las malas decisiones de mi vida.

Al entrar al bar las luces de neón me dan de lleno en la cara, pero luego me acostumbro a la música, las luces, el baile y el olor a droga. Hace años que no fumo hierba, la empecé a usar porque es buena para relajarse y me ayudaba a dormir, pero esta vez no quiero marihuana... esta vez quiero una botella de tequila o vodka o lo que sea y poder beber tranquila hasta que cierre el local.

-¿Qué vas a tomar, cariño?- me preguntó el barman cuando me senté frente a la barra.

-Quiero un whisky doble...

-Vale, cariño.

-¡No soy tu cariño así que si vuelves a decirme así te metes el trago por el...!

-¡Tranquila! Aquí somos todos amigos y ese insulto no es digno de una señorita...- el tipo me tendió la mano, pero lo ignoré- Me llamo Garret y tu eres...

-Según la estupidez que acabas de decir, una puta... ¿me traes mi maldito trago, por favor?

Aun no estoy lo suficientemente ebria para comenzar a pelear por lo que pueden o no decir y hacer las mujeres, pero lo cierto es que no vine a hacer amigos y odio que me traten de "bebé", "cariño" o "linda" tipos que no he visto en mi vida.

-Tranquila, ya viene...

-Gracias.

Pedí cuatro vasos de whisky seguidos y creo que me los tomé muy rápido porque me sentí mareada demasiado pronto. El tal Garret se acercó a mi cuando me entregó un quinto vaso y me miró con algo de preocupación.

-Oye, no debería decirte porque eres casi tan borde como mi ex novia, pero hay un tío por allá que no deja de mirarte- dirigió la mirada hacia un rincón apartado del bar-... bebe con cuidado, entiendo que hayas tenido un mal día, pero no hagas que también se convierta en una mala noche...

Estuve a punto de decirle que si alguien me hacía algo no iba a ser mi culpa, porque en realidad nadie tiene derecho a hacerme nada por muy borracha que yo esté, pero miré hacia la dirección en que me indicaba y vi a un hombre alzando su vaso en mi dirección...

Lo conozco: blanco, alto, cabello castaño claro y una cicatriz en la cara... Si el maldito día iba a empeorar no podía hacerlo de peor manera.

-¡Tengo que irme!- exclamé dejando unos cuantos billetes en la barra.

Me puse de pie rápidamente sintiendo el mareo de inmediato. De todos los malditos bares, de todas las malditas ciudades ¿Por qué tiene que estar aquí?... Comencé a tambalearme por la calle mientras pensaba que quizás había imaginado al hombre que vi, quiero decir, estoy algo ebria y no he tenido un buen día. Es normal comenzar a imaginar cosas que en realidad nunca ocurrieron cuando estás bajo los efectos del alcohol y el olor de la droga.

Me dejé caer sobre un muro, iba a esperar a que se me pasara el mareo para buscar un medio de volver a casa. Cerré los ojos un momento y luego sentí el ruido de unos pasos que se detenían a mi lado.

-Sigue caminando...- murmuré con voz cortante- No se te ha perdido nada aquí.

-Claro que se me perdió algo- respondió la persona de voz familiar sentándose a mi lado-: tú.

-¡Mira, pedazo de idiota, vete a la mierda y...!- abrí los ojos y me encontré con Jasper mirándome con una sonrisa llena de diversión en su cara- ¿Qué haces aquí?...

-De haber sabido que ibas a recibirme así, no te habría buscado después de ir al teatro...

-¡Pensé que no vendrías!- susurré frunciendo el ceño- Creí que me odiabas... ¡Me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo!

-Lo siento, señorita...- dijo antes de besar suavemente mi mano. Me abrazó por encima de los hombros y yo apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón y creer que era real lo que estaba pasando-sí te odio, pero también es cierto que me vuelves loco, Alice. Eres el amor de mi vida y no podía dejarte plantada, menos después de 8 años sin ti... por hoy olvidemos el rencor, el daño y todo lo malo... Vamos, ya hace frío y es muy tarde...

Asentí y dejé que me ayudara a ponerme de pie. Aún estaba mareada, pero caminando a su lado muy pocas cosas importan. Me tomó de la mano y me besó en la mejilla... Sin lugar a dudas, esta vez tengo que hacer las cosas bien.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo siete**

 **Alice POV**

Cuando llegamos a casa de Jasper, noté inevitablemente que quedaba realmente cerca de la de mi papá. Era extraño, porque tenía otra vista a la playa, pero estar en el salón era bastante parecido a sentirse como en casa. De hecho, estoy segura que tenemos las mismas cortinas y el mismo modo de organizar la cocina.

La verdad es que me sentía como si estuviese enamorándome por primera vez. Subimos a su cuarto, me tomó de la mano y me besó suavemente en los labios. Sé que ahora solo importamos nosotros y que debería olvidarme de los problemas y las cosas que nos separan, pero no puedo evitar pensar en qué es lo que pasará mañana cuando despierte en su cama... ¿Seguiremos viéndonos en secreto o le diremos a Cathy que somos pareja? Incluso ¿somos realmente una pareja? No me molesta la idea del sexo sin compromiso, pero sí me duele que con Jasper sea así...

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- susurré mientras me sentaba sobre su cama.

-¿Qué pasa?- se sentó a mi lado y me tomó una mano para acariciarla lentamente.

-Mañana en la mañana, cuando Cathy se despierte ¿Qué le dirás?- pregunté mirándolo a los ojos- ...¿Podré ver a Cathy? ¿Podré decirle que soy su mamá?

-No.- me miró frunciendo el ceño mientras meditaba en lo que yo le decía- Cathy no puede saber que eres su mamá...¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto ahora?

-Porque es importante- respondí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-... porque no sé si quiero ser tu amante y que no me dejes hablar con mi hija... ¡Es mi hija!

-Cuando pediste que fuera a buscarte me dijiste que fuera si es que aún te amaba y esta es mi respuesta: fui a buscarte porque te amo, pero aún me es difícil pensar en la idea de perdonarte. No puedo ofrecerte una relación ni vivir juntos fingiendo ser una familia feliz, solo puedo ofrecerte esta noche sin pensar en los errores y el dolor del pasado... Lo siento, Alice, sé que no es lo que esperabas, pero si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir y te vas a tu casa por la mañana.

Me acerqué a él y le besé con insistencia en los labios. No importaba si solo era una noche: lo importante es que aún me ama y al menos así tendremos una despedida un poco más real que la vez cuando me fui de Italia. Me recosté sobre la cama mientras él me besaba, cuando sentí sus labios sobre mi cuello no pude evitar sonreír: había soñado con este momento desde que nos besamos el viernes y aunque cuando saliera el sol tendría que irme, no importaba porque siempre podré tener el recuerdo de lo que está pasando ahora.

Al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a estorbarnos la ropa. Cada vez que yo besaba su piel o él acariciaba la mía, podía sentir que la llama de nuestro amor había permanecido intacta y entonces entendí que aunque pasaran los años la pasión entre nosotros iba a perdurar siempre. Es como las leyendas antiguas que intentan explicar el amor verdadero: tal vez nuestras almas se conocen de otra vida o tal vez es nuestro destino querernos aunque todas las cosas estén en nuestra contra...

Aquella noche hicimos el amor al menos unas 3 veces antes de que comenzara a salir el sol por la ventana. Yo me mantuve despierta toda la noche viendo como Jazz dormía abrazado a mí y no pude evitar desear esto para todos los días de mi vida. Acaricié su cabello rubio con la yema de mis dedos y me entretuve mirándole dormir apoyada en su pecho: su respiración era tranquila, su corazón latía con un ritmo constante y una de sus manos se apoyaba plácidamente sobre mi espalda... Por momentos como estos casi dejo el ballet: habría cambiado todas las funciones que me quedan por vivir en mi vida por otra noche junto a él; amo a Jasper más de lo que amo la danza, pero mis cartas están jugadas y no puedo echar por la borda años de esfuerzo y trabajo por un romance que solo ocurrirá las veces que él quiera verme.

-Jazz- susurré antes de besar suavemente su cuello-, oye ya van a ser las 6... alguien tiene que llevar a Cathy al colegio...

-Cathy se levanta en media hora...- protestó tapándose los ojos con un brazo mientras yo insistía en besar su cuello y su pecho- déjame descansar, mujer... no puedo creer que aún tengas energía ¿Quieres matarme?...

Me reí un momento y besé a Jasper suavemente en los labios antes de levantarme de la cama de un salto.

-Iré a prepararte el desayuno- murmuré mientras me abotonaba su camisa. Hace años que no hacía esto, pero pude sentir su aroma y supe en ese instante que me llevaría esa prenda de ropa a mi casa-, ¿Quieres algo en especial?

-No, lo de siempre estaría bien...

Lo de siempre en París era café con leche, tostadas con mantequilla o miel, huevos y jugo de frutas... cuando no ensayo ese suele ser mi desayuno y me alegra que Jazz aún recuerde eso; es tonto, pero de alguna forma me hace sentir especial.

-Vale, - le miré con una sonrisa- no tardo...

Preparé el desayuno en casi 20 minutos, corté un poco de fruta para mí y llevé todo en la bandeja a la habitación de Jasper. Me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa cuando entré y me ayudó con la bandeja. Tomé mi plato con frutas y me senté a su lado, él me besó en los labios y me acarició el cabello suavemente mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Estoy a punto de pedir el día libre para quedarme aquí, contigo- susurró mientras bebía el café y me miraba con una sonrisa.

-No puedes- me quejé frunciendo el ceño-, tienes que llevar a Cathy al colegio y yo tengo que dar señales de vida en mi casa.

-Es verdad...- miró la hora en el reloj y rápidamente se levantó para tomar su ropa e ir al baño a vestirse. Cuando regresó completamente vestido, me vio aún con su camisa puesta mientras yo comenzaba a poner la loza sucia en la bandeja- Alice, tienes que irte antes de que Cathy y yo nos vayamos al colegio... odio hacerte esto, pero no quiero que mi hija se lleve una mala idea si es que te ve aquí.

-Entiendo...- susurré sintiéndome nerviosa de pronto- Jasper ¿me dejarás ver a mi hija? Yo no quiero hacerle daño, pero no puedes negarme el derecho a verla...

-Ya hablamos esto, Alice...

-¡Te prometo que nunca le diré a Cathy que soy su mamá y...!

Dejé de hablar cuando noté a Catherine mirándonos con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Yo aún estaba sobre la cama, pero al verla sentí como toda mi alma se caía a pedazos: yo quería contarle la verdad, pero no de esta forma, no tan pronto y no por mi culpa. Jasper me miró un segundo y pude ver en sus ojos toda la rabia y el dolor que por una noche había desaparecido. Era esto lo que él quería evitar, era la dolorosa verdad lo que él se había esforzado en ocultar bajo un cuento de hadas y ahora lo había arruinado todo diciendo en voz alta la verdad más dolorosa que esa niña pudo haber escuchado.

Cathy estaba llorando desconsoladamente en la puerta, mientras yo la miraba sin saber muy bien que hacer. De pronto me dirigió sus ojos torturados y juro que en ese momento sentí como si hubiese vuelto al pasado, sentí que otra vez la estaba abandonando y no era justo, porque esta vez yo si quería hacer las cosas bien: no era justo que me odiara sin siquiera tener una oportunidad.

-¡¿Es verdad?!- preguntó entre lágrimas- ¡Papi, ¿lo que dijo Alice es verdad?! ¡¿Por qué dijo que es mi mamá?!

-Cathy, tranquila- Jasper se acercó hacia ella para mirarla a los ojos-... Hija, deja de llorar y déjame explicarte todo...

-¡¿Es verdad?!- gritó desconsolada- ¡¿Alice, eres mi mamá?!

Jasper me miró con una advertencia en los ojos que supe comprender de inmediato como un "más vale que te quedes callada", mientras Catherine me miraba con sus ojos verdes llenos de dolor. Tal vez fue mala idea quedarme aquí, tal vez habría sido mejor emborracharme en el bar y no haberme quedado aquí a dormir... tal vez debí haberme ido de este lugar cuando tuve la opción...Debí haber hecho tantas cosas, pero ahora es muy tarde. Ahora solo me queda rogar porque mi hija pueda entenderme, aunque si soy sincera esa posibilidad es aún más improbable que intentar formar una familia con Jasper y la niña.

-Sí...-susurré mientras las lágrimas caían por mi cara- soy tu mamá, Cathy.

-¡Mentira!...- se dirigió a su padre buscando un abrazo que por supuesto encontró- ¡Papá, dile que mi mamá está muerta! ¡Ella no es mi mamá! ¡Alice no puede ser mi mamá! - me miró con un odio que yo jamás había visto en alguien de su edad- ¡Tu no eres mi mamá!

-Alice, será mejor que te vayas...- Jasper me miró de reojo mientras abrazaba a la niña y le acariciaba suavemente la espalda- después te llamo, pero ahora déjame a solas con mi hija ¿está bien?

-También es mi hija- respondí levantándome de la cama-... también es mi hija, también tengo el derecho a estar aquí.

-No Alice... por favor, vete- el dolor teñía notablemente su voz, pero la verdad es que yo no sabía que hacer. Jamás me imaginé que iba a ocurrir esto y no quería dejarlo solo con la niña: quería que Catherine escuchara mi propia versión de la historia-. Te llamaré cuando todo esté tranquilo, te lo prometo, pero ahora necesito hablar con mi hija... no hagas más difíciles las cosas, por favor... ¡Sal de aquí!

Suspiré ofuscada, tomé mi ropa, mi bolso y miré a Cathy una última vez. Me dolía tener que dejar a mi hija así, me dolía no poder explicarle lo que estaba pasando, me dolía que la verdad se hubiese rebelado y que yo no tuviera la opción de explicarle las cosas: tal vez Jasper la ha criado durante todos estos años, pero no puede negar mis derechos y marginarme de la vida de mi niña, sobre todo porque él no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que está pasando.

-Bella...- llamé a mi amiga a su celular en cuanto salí de la casa de Jasper- ¡Bella ha pasado algo horrible!

-¿Jasper te dejó esperando y aún estás en el teatro?- preguntó con voz cansada.

-No, peor: Cathy me encontró en la cama con su padre y escuchó que yo soy su madre- comencé a llorar sintiéndome terrible porque todo lo que está pasando es mi culpa-... ¡Bella, esto es terrible! Jasper no me lo va a perdonar nunca, ¡estoy segura que no me dejará ver nunca a la niña, estoy desesperada! ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Cálmate, respira y trata de pensar fríamente- me aconsejó-... Yo creo que si no te deja ver a la niña, puedes intentarlo por la vía legal: tienes el derecho a verla y a estar con ella...

-Tengo que hablar con mis padre- dije respirando con dificultad-, con mis hermanos... ¿Cómo les voy a explicar? ¿Cómo les digo que abandoné a mi hija, Bella? ¿Cómo hago para que mi papá no me deje de querer?...

-Tu papá nunca te dejará de querer...

-¡Bella, abandoné a mi hija!- le grité al teléfono ganándome unas cuantas miradas de la gente- No es como si hubiese abandonado un perrito o chocado el auto... ¿Cómo le explico que hice algo tan horrible?

Papá no lo va a entender: para él las madres siempre deben querer a sus hijos y cuidar de ellos pase lo que pase. De hecho, siempre habla de mamá y de como ella abandonó a mis hermanos después del divorcio. Quería evitar ser como Esme, pero me convertí en algo peor, ya que a pesar de todo lo que vivimos juntas ella nunca me dejó en un hogar de menores o en algo por el estilo, incluso hizo de todo para que no le quitaran mi custodia y las visitas para mis hermanos... Vistos desde este punto ella se merece el premio nobel de las madres, pero la verdad es que mis hermanos se criaron sin una mamá porque sus visitas no eran frecuentes y cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, ella dio a entender que su trabajo con nosotros ya había terminado.

Lo peor es que solo mi mamá es capaz de comprender a cabalidad por qué hice lo que hice. Fue la primera persona a la que acudí después de abandonar Italia, fue la primera que me dijo que entendía mi decisión y es la única que sabe todas las razones que tuve para dejar a la niña... es la única que ahora puede ayudarme y entender por todo lo que estoy pasando.

Me senté en una plaza y marqué su número. No tengo ni la menor idea de donde se encuentra, pero al menos me respondió después de un rato. Mamá no va a venir a ayudarme con mi problema porque nunca me ha ayudado realmente con mis líos, pero me dará un consejo y alguna forma para aplacar a mi padre: me dará seguridad y confianza que son cosas que en estos momentos han decidido abandonarme a mi suerte, como si yo supiera que mierda hacer en estos momentos. Le conté a mi mamá todo lo que había pasado desde que llegué aquí mientras ella me escuchaba en un estricto silencio.

-Menuda mierda...- suspiró cuando terminé de contarle todo lo que estaba pensando- la próxima vez que quedes embarazada y no te sientas capaz de afrontar el embarazo ni la maternidad, aborta: es más fácil eso que todo lo que me estás diciendo.

-Mamá- gruñí exasperada-, si hubiese podido abortar lo habría hecho y...

-¡Mentirosa!- me cortó de inmediato- Le habrías preguntado a Jasper, él te habría dicho que no y estarías en la misma situación que ahora... Yo no te eduqué para que un hombre tome decisiones sobre tu cuerpo.

-Mamá, déjame recordarte que yo no hice a la niña sola y que en caso de aborto Jasper sí podía opinar... ¡Pero ese no es el tema! La niña está viva, está aquí, sabe la verdad y me estoy quedando sin ideas.

-Habla con la niña...- me sugirió después de unos segundos de silencio- después de todo eres su mamá y debe sentir ganas por conocerte... Ahora bien, si Jasper no te deja verla entonces amenázalo con quitarle la tuición de la niña: eres la madre así que es muy probable que te den su custodia permanente.

-¡Pero yo no quiero separar a Cathy de su papá!- reclamé abriendo un poco los ojos- Ella es feliz viviendo con Jasper, además él adora a su hija... ¡No puedo hacerle eso!

-Entonces hagan elegir a la niña:- me congelé en la banca cuando escuché lo que me estaba diciendo- es muy probable que te escoja a ti, bonita... Estoy segura que esa niña debe haber deseado mucho tener una mamá y si la hacen escoger, entonces...

-¡Por escoger entre tú y papá estoy como estoy!- le grité con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¡No voy a hacer que mi hija tenga la misma infancia de mierda que tuve yo!... Créeme que el peor error de mi vida no fue abandonar a mi hija: el peor error de mi vida fue irme a vivir contigo, mamá.

-Hija...

-¡Me arruinaste la vida, mamá!- corté la llamada antes de que ella pudiera decirme cualquier cosa.

Tomé un espejo de mano y contemplé mi imagen en él: tengo los ojos hinchados por llorar y por la falta de sueño, mi cabello está hecho un desastre y mi rostro se ve cansado de encubrir tantos secretos y mentiras... No puedo seguir escapando del pasado, no puedo seguir cargando con tanto peso: tengo que hablar con Jasper y con mi familia, pero no sé como contar la verdad sin lastimar a nadie.

Mamá me llamó al celular, por lo que guardé mi espejo de mano y me decidí a contestar.

-Hija, mañana llego a Galveston- dijo antes de suspirar-, hablaré con Jasper y trataré de convencerlo para que te deje ver a la niña. Es una buena persona y supongo que lo entenderá...

-Mamá, voy a contarle la verdad a mis hermanos y a papá- tenía un nudo en la garganta-... no puedo seguir guardando tantos secretos, no puedo seguir fingiendo...

-Es lo mejor, hija... Es muy probable que Carlisle se enfade contigo... también conmigo, pero la verdad te hará sentir mucho mejor...- mamá guardó silencio un momento- siento que todo esto es mi culpa y quiero ayudarte a remediarlo... te hice mucho daño, Alice y...

-Mamá, yo decidí abandonar a Cathy- le dije sin que me temblara la voz ni un solo segundo-: nadie me obligó a dejarla en el hogar de niños. Yo y solo yo causé todo esto: estas son las consecuencias de mis actos... perdoné tus errores hace muchos años, pero esta vez no tienes nada que ver: yo soy quien me causé todos los sufrimientos y tengo que afrontar esto yo sola...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo ocho**

 **Jasper POV**

No debí haber ido a buscar a Alice: después de ver que no estaba en el teatro debí volver a mi casa en lugar de comenzar a buscarla en los diferentes sectores cercanos de la ciudad. Por una noche de placer y amor, ahora mi hija se enteró de la verdad de la peor forma posible: su sufrimiento era demasiado intenso y yo no sabía que hacer o que decir para calmarla. No sé si Catherine comprende a cabalidad todo, pero me figuro que se hace una idea, aunque estoy seguro que en el fondo no se imagina que su mamá la dejó en un orfanato y que tuve que buscarla por un montón de pueblos durante horas.

Nos habíamos sentado sobre la cama mientras ella lloraba desconsolada sobre mi pecho. Yo por mi parte acariciaba su cabello, intentando calmarla, aunque todos mis intentos eran en vano. Ella solo podía llorar y no había nada que pudiera decirle para lograr que se sintiera mejor. No era justo que ella supiera de la verdad de forma tan violenta y a una edad tan temprana; no puedo decirle que Alice la abandonó, no puedo destruir a mi hija aún más: tengo que inventarme alguna mentira, pero no se me ocurre nada convincente, ya que todas mis historias tienen alguna grieta.

-¿Alice es mi mamá?- preguntó aún entre lágrimas.

-Sí...- confesé sintiendo una presión constante en el pecho- Alice Cullen es tu mamá.

-¿Por qué dijiste que estaba muerta? ¿ Por qué no vive con nosotros como las otras mamás?

-Porque Alice es diferente...- me miró frunciendo el ceño-, no sé como explicártelo, cariño. Cuando seas más grande probablemente lo entenderás.

-¡¿Es porque ella no me quiere?!- su pregunta fue como un puñal clavándose en mi corazón-... ¿Ella no vive aquí porque no me quiere?

-Tu mamá si te quiere- susurré-, por eso quiere conocerte y estar contigo. Si no vive con nosotros es porque ella y yo ya no estamos juntos y porque ella está muy ocupada con el baile...

-¿Por qué dijiste que estaba muerta?- me miró a los ojos con un mudo reproche- ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?

-Porque pensé que...- suspiré con pesar antes de fruncir ligeramente el ceño- Pensé que Alice no iba a volver, cariño: ella se fue porque quería ser bailarina y dijo que no volvería hasta cumplir sus sueños... No pensé que eso iba a ocurrir tan pronto.

-¡No la quiero!- exclamó enfadada- ¡Ella es mala! Dile que no me interesa conocerla y que no quiero ser más su amiga.

-Cathy, es tu mamá y es válido que quieras conocerla y que ella quiera conocerte... si son buenas amigas, tal vez...

-¡No!- se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos con furia- ¡Yo no la quiero! ¡Ella no es mi mamá!

Cathy siguió llorando durante casi dos horas, tuve que llamar al instituto para informar que no iría a trabajar. No iba a dejar a mi hija sola en la casa y tampoco tenía pensado enviarla al colegio. Ella no estaba bien y su dolor seguía siendo demasiado intenso y era mi culpa: no puedo dejar de pensar que si yo no hubiese ido a buscar a Alice esto jamás habría ocurrido. Fui un idiota que hizo sufrir a su hija por una calentura del momento, pero eso no se puede volver a repetir. Por mucho que me guste Alice y por mucho que la quiera, no puedo seguir postergando a mi hija: Catherine siempre ha sido mi prioridad, así que no puedo seguir haciéndole daño por una relación que no tiene futuro.

La niña se quedó en mi cuarto durante toda la mañana. Sé que está enfadada también conmigo por la terrible mentira, ya que apenas me dirige la palabra, pero quiero pensar que todo esto es normal, que es parte del proceso y que cuando le deje de doler volverá a ser la niña alegre que fue siempre. Quiero pensar que ella volverá a jugar y bailar como todos los días, que esto es solo pasajero y que no va a ser una marca significativa en su joven vida.

-¿Vas a ir hoy a clases de ballet, hijita?- pregunté sentándome a su lado mientras ella veía unos dibujos animados.

-¡No!- respondió de inmediato- No voy a ir nunca más a la academia ¡Ya no me interesa el ballet!

-Pero hija, a ti te gusta mucho bailar. No tienes que dejar de hacerlo solo por lo que pasó hoy.

-Yo quería ser bailarina de ballet como mi mamá- susurró intentando contener las lágrimas-, pero no quiero a Alice así que no me interesa ser como ella. Ya te dije que no la quiero ver más.

-¿Por qué no quieres ver más a Alice?

-Porque ella es mala- dijo simplemente-: no me quiere...

-Si no la quieres ver, no te voy a obligar a que lo hagas, pero no dejes de hacer las cosas que te gustan por culpa de ella- la miré con una pequeña sonrisa-. Si quieres seguir bailando podemos buscar otra academia en la ciudad: esta no es la única compañía de Galveston ni del Estado. No te voy a obligar a nada, pero quiero que lo pienses ¿está bien?

-Sí...

No me gusta ver a mi hija así. Es como si la luz en su alma se hubiese apagado de pronto, quiero ayudarla, mas no sé que decirle para hacerla sentir mejor. Solo sé que si ella no quiere ver a su madre entonces no la obligaré: Alice no se merece ningún tipo de contacto con mi hija, la regaló y al hacer eso renunció para siempre a ella. Yo busqué a Cathy durante horas, me pasé un día entero intentando adivinar en que orfanato y en que pueblo la había abandonado su madre. No obligaré a mi hija a quererla, es una niña inteligente y si ella siente que su mamá no la quiere es porque algo debe tener de verdad.

-Hija ¿mañana quieres ir al colegio?- pregunté mientras pedía una pizza para cenar. La niña se había pasado todo el día en mi cuarto, sin siquiera comer demasiado. No quiero que ella se enferme y no quiero que siga sufriendo, aunque siendo honesto ya es demasiado tarde para corregir el pasado.

-Bueno...

-¿Quieres ver una película y quedarte a dormir conmigo?

-¡Sí!- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa- ¡Veamos una película de princesas!

-Vale... iré abajo para recibir la pizza y vemos la película ¿Te parece?

-Sí.

Nos quedamos viendo películas hasta muy tarde, más específicamente hasta que Cathy se durmió. La niña dormía profundamente y sentí que por fin ella había conseguido descansar. Había sido un día muy malo para ella, de hecho, es bueno que haya conseguido dormir, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a dormir yo ahora.

Al día siguiente fui a dejar a Cathy a su colegio, la niña seguía bastante desanimada, pero al menos había dejado de llorar y parecía un poco más tranquila.

-Hija, si te sientes mal no dudes en llamarme por teléfono ¿está bien?

-Sí, papi.

-Ten un buen día ¿vale?... paso por ti a la hora de salida, pero si te sientes mal y no quieres estar en clases me avisas- me agaché a su altura y la miré a los ojos-...Si tu profesora te pregunta por qué faltaste ayer, dile que es porque te dolía el estómago ¿vale? No es necesario que ella se entere de la verdad.

-Bueno...

-Intenta estar tranquila, cariño... mañana vamos a ir donde una señora después del colegio: ella te va a entender y te va a ayudar con todo lo que está pasando ¿está bien?

Había conseguido una hora con una psicóloga, no sé si realmente funcione, pero supongo que tengo que usar toda la ayuda disponible para que mi hija no caiga en una depresión. La niña asintió una sola vez, la besé en la frente y dejé que se fuera a su sala. No me gusta dejarla sola cuando está triste, pero ella insistió en venir a clases y supongo que estar con sus amigos la hará sentir mucho mejor. La soledad no es buena compañía para las heridas del alma y le hará bien distraerse para dejar de pensar tanto en Alice y en lo que escuchó el día anterior.

Estaba a punto de terminar mi primera clase del día, cuando en la puerta vi a Alice mirándome con urgencia. Decidí terminar la clase con anticipación para no dejarla esperando y para que pudiésemos conversar, no la había llamado como prometí, pero en cierto modo era bueno que ella hubiese venido hasta aquí.

-Hola...- susurró entrando a la sala- ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola, bien...- respondí tomando asiento en mi escritorio- la que no está tan bien es Catherine.

-¡¿Cómo está ella?!- preguntó preocupada- ¡¿Puedo verla?! Tengo estos días libres y quiero ir a buscarla al colegio ¿Me dejas? ¿Puedo pasar con ella un día? Será divertido: si quieres la voy a dejar a tu casa antes de que anochezca y...

-No quiere verte.- la corté mientras ella me miraba con la cara llena de frustración- Cathy no quiere verte, Alice... yo no la voy a obligar a que esté contigo si no quiere hacerlo.

-¿Ella no quiere verme o eres tu el que no quieres que yo esté cerca de ella?- Alice me miró con sus ojos encendidos de rabia- ¡Es mi hija! Quieras o no tengo derechos, Jasper... ¡No puedes fingir que yo no tengo injerencias en la vida de Cathy! ¡Yo también tengo el derecho de verla y decidir sobre su vida!

-Eso mismo debiste haber pensado hace 8 años cuando decidiste regalarla...

-¡Vas a seguir reprochándome eso!- protestó dándole un golpe a la mesa- ¡Ya te expliqué por qué lo hice y eres tu el que es incapaz de entenderme! ¡Eres un egoísta!

-¡¿Yo soy egoísta?! - grité tomándola con fuerza del brazo para sacudirla con violencia- ¡No te miras en el espejo! ¡Abandonaste a tu hija por tus propios intereses! ¡Por el ballet! ¡Prefieres sacrificar al hombre que amas, a tu propia hija, tu integridad física y tu vida por algo que ni siquiera durará toda tu vida!... ¡Tienes casi 30 años! ¡¿Crees que en el futuro cuando estés vieja te van a contratar!

-¡Cállate!- me amenazó entre lágrimas.

-¡Es la verdad!- le dije antes de reír de forma irónica- Eres patética... ¡No eres más que la sombra de una buena bailarina! Cuando en tu compañía encuentren a una chica más joven y más bonita que tú, veremos si sigues brillando...

-¡Suéltame!- gritó antes de empujarme para librarse de mi agarre- ¡Nunca vuelvas a zamarrearme en tu maldita vida! ¡No tienes ningún derecho para tratarme así! No sé en que momento pude fijarme en un hombre como tú: me maltratas tanto física como psicológicamente. Si vuelves a agredirme te prometo que llamaré a la policía.

-Sabes que no es cierto- murmuré mirándola como si estuviese loca-, nunca te he golpeado, nunca te he lastimado de ninguna forma. Eres tú la que siempre me ha hecho daño, eres tú la que siempre ha guardado secretos y la que siempre daña a todos los que están a su alrededor por sus malas decisiones.

-¡Quiero ver a mi hija y tu no haces nada más que poner excusas!

-¡Entiende que es Cathy quien no quiere verte!- la miré a los ojos para que entendiera que yo no estaba mintiendo- La abandonaste, Alice: es normal que crea que tú no la quieres. Si ella no quiere tener contacto contigo yo no voy a obligarla. No quiero hacerle más daño...

-¿Y si le dices que soy su mamá porque nosotros somos novios? ...Le causaría menos daño que la verdad y así al menos podemos estar juntos sin que sea confuso para ella.

-No estaremos juntos, Alice- me miró como si no pudiese comprender lo que estaba diciendo-. Nos hemos hecho mucho daño y creo que siendo consecuente con lo que me dijiste hace un rato, no sería bueno para ti que tengas una relación con una persona que según tu te maltrata.

-¡Te odio!- me grito - ¡Te odio y te voy a quitar a mi hija! ¡Voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para tenerla conmigo!

-Después de tu abandono, dudo mucho que alguien pueda darte la tuición de la niña... Lo siento, Alice, pero mi hija se queda conmigo.

-No estés tan seguro- dijo sonriendo-, después de todo soy su madre biológica y eso me juega a favor, además mi padre tiene un montón de contactos, Jasper... Si yo quiero la niña comienza a vivir conmigo en menos de un mes...

Alice me miró ofuscada y se fue totalmente enojada de la sala. Esta mujer va a conseguir matarme por el estrés: no puedo seguir haciéndole caso a sus pataletas infantiles. Sé que ella solo quiere estar cerca de Cathy porque cree que es divertido y que cuando se aburra, buscará otra diversión y dejará a la niña de lado. Alice es constante solamente con las cosas que le interesan y me consta que después de unos meses su amor por Catherine se volverá totalmente inconstante.

Seguí trabajando, corrigiendo pruebas hasta la hora de almuerzo. Hoy saldría temprano para ir a buscar a Cathy al colegio, sin embargo, cuando tomé mi maletín vi a una mujer sonriéndome desde la puerta. La reconocí porque la había visto hace muchos años: Esme, la madre de Alice. La mujer llevaba una maleta de mano, un vestido con flores rojas y una trenza que caía por sobre su hombro. Se parece bastante a Alice sobre todo en la sonrisa y la forma en que brillan sus ojos.

Suspiré resignado antes de tomar mis cosas y caminar hacia los estacionamientos.

-¿Cómo estás, Jasper?- preguntó acompañándome por el pasillo.

-Ya recibí a su hija esta mañana- le respondí frunciendo el ceño y caminando un poco más rápido-, si ella le pidió que viniera, entonces pierde su tiempo: no voy a cambiar de opinión: Alice no va a seguir cerca de mi hija; no quiero que le cause más daño... Sabe que tengo que ir a buscar a la niña al colegio y no quiero llegar tarde.

-Alice no sabe que estoy aquí- dijo con voz tranquila antes de agarrar mi brazo para obligarme a caminar un poco más temprano-... cuando le dije que quería hablar contigo me pidió que no lo hiciera, dijo que ella se encargaría de solucionar todos sus problemas, pero estoy segura que no te ha dicho todo.

-Alice abandonó a su hija por dedicarse al ballet y no hay más explicaciones... sé que es su hija y la va a defender pese a todo, pero es una egoísta.

-Las malas decisiones de Alice son mi culpa...- murmuró con una sonrisa triste en su cara.

-Los errores de los hijos no siempre son culpa de sus padres- respondí-: Alice decidió abandonar a Catherine por su cuenta, nadie la obligó.

-¡Pero es porque yo fui una mala madre!- me miró a los ojos y puedo decir que sentí su desesperación como si fuese mía- Le hice mucho daño a esa niña, Jasper... Fui la peor madre que Alice pudo tener y me arrepiento todos los días de mis malas decisiones.

-Alice nunca me habló mucho de su infancia- confesé-, solo dijo que sus padres se divorciaron y que ella se tuvo que ir a vivir con usted. No me dio mayores detalles, pero supongo que es porque no le gustaba recordar eso.

-Jasper ...a mi hija la violaron cuando tenía 14 años...- me congelé mirándola extrañado y consternado a unos ojos que solo me devolvían culpa. Nunca me había imaginado algo así, quiero decir, Alice siempre fue muy alegre y dulce, jamás dio señales de sentirse incómoda cuando estábamos juntos y parecía sentirse bastante feliz con nuestra vida como pareja- La violaron y yo no le creí, Jasper... no la ayudé y lo que es peor: dejé que eso se repitiera por más de una vez...

Entiendo que una violación es lo peor que puede ocurrirle a una mujer y que Alice fuese víctima de algo así es profundamente doloroso. Ella es alguien que no se merece haber sufrido algo así durante su infancia, pero no puedo entender que tiene que ver una violación ocurrida muchos años antes de que yo la conociera con el hecho de que Alice abandonara a nuestra hija. Soy incapaz de relacionar una cosa con la otra porque para mí, eso no es justificación suficiente para explicar todas las malas decisiones que Alice ha cometido durante su vida...

* * *

 **hola, quiero decir que esta semana es la última en que actualizaré de forma tan seguida porque a partir de la próxima vuelvo a clases aa la universidad. Estudio derecho y la verdad es que es una carrera bastante demandante por lo que quizás tarde un poco más de lo normal en actualizar, pero intentaré estar aquí una vez por semana. Eso y muchos abrazos n.n**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo nueve**

 **Alice POV**

Llevaba dos días pensando en como decirle a mi padre sobre mi relación con Jasper, la bebé y lo que hice con ella. La verdad es que no sé si me atreveré a contar toda la verdad, hay muchas cosas que mi familia no sabe y no me agrada mucho la idea de contar la historia de mi vida. Sin lugar a dudas fue una mala idea venir a esta ciudad: me he metido en más problemas de los que quiero y mi vida personal ha decidido emprender un viaje cuesta abajo.

Siempre quise saber que había pasado con mi hija después de que la dejé en el orfanato, pero nunca me imaginé que Jasper la encontraría y que volvería a verla en algún momento. En el fondo esperaba que la hubiese adoptado una familia bien constituida, quiero decir, mi familia se rompió cuando yo tenía 10 años y sé lo que duele vivir sin uno de tus padres. El tener que escoger entre mamá o papá fue terriblemente doloroso y de igual forma trajo consecuencias terribles para mi vida: yo no quería que mi hija tuviera que verse enfrentada a esa decisión en el momento en que Jasper y yo decidiéramos dejar nuestra relación. No quería obligar a mi niña a elegir entre sus padres principalmente porque se iba a repetir mi historia de vida y eso no es precisamente miel sobre hojuelas.

Debería concentrarme en mi trabajo, quiero decir, es lo más importante ahora, ya que, lo que le dije a Jasper sobre quitarle a la niña no es cierto: no voy a pelear por la tuición de la niña porque seamos realistas, no puedo hacerme cargo de Cathy. Jazz ha hecho un trabajo increíble cuidando de nuestra niña y no voy a hacerle daño quitándosela. Se lo dije porque estaba enfadada y porque quería ser hiriente con él, pero sé que no voy a ser una buena madre para mi hija y no voy a alejarla de la única persona que la ha querido de forma incondicional incluso desde antes de nacer. Lo único que sé hacer bien, lo único en lo que destaco es siendo una bailarina y aunque Jasper tenga razón en que esto no durará por mucho tiempo, debo esforzarme en que pueda brillar durante el mayor tiempo posible... no sé que haré después de que se terminé mi carrera como bailarina, supongo que viajar y ayudar a mi hija con su propia carrera.

Llego a la compañía de ballet donde veo a Irina, la coreógrafa, dirigiendo al cuerpo de la compañía. La mujer, extrañada, se acerca a mí con un rostro lleno de cansancio.

-Alice ¿qué haces aquí?- me pregunta- Tus ensayos comienzan la próxima semana.

-Lo sé- respondí con una sonrisa-, pero es que no logro entender por completo a Julieta... Me he pasado las noches viendo la obra de su año de estreno y es tan complejo: no logro comprenderla del todo.

-Cranko, quien coreografió esta obra, era muy minucioso: dibujaba los pasos antes de enseñárselos a sus bailarines y a su musa inspiradora, quien protagonizó muchas de sus obras- me miró con severidad antes de continuar-... Tú eres una bailarina muy dedicada, tu técnica es envidiable y además eres muy bonita, pero ¿sabes por qué te está costando tanto ser Julieta? Porque es un desafío.

-Todos los papeles son un desafío.

-Sí, pero Julieta es especial porque necesito que en los dos primeros actos hagas lo que tu ya sabes hacer bien: ser una bailarina asombrosa, pero en el tercer acto tienes que olvidarte de las poses rígidas del ballet: tienes que ser una actriz más que una bailarina y eso es lo más difícil... ¿Quieres empezar los ensayos hoy mismo?

-Sí, por favor- dije de inmediato-... mi vida personal es un desastre así que prefiero concentrarme en esto.

-Ve a la sala 2B, iré a ayudarte en un rato...

Durante todo el ensayo no pude dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho a Jasper, no sé si seré capaz de quedarme tranquila si es que no me deja ver a mi hija. No voy a iniciar un juicio por la tuición de la niña, pero si la situación persiste creo que intentaré obligar a Jasper por la vía legal para que yo pueda ejercer mis derechos de madre: ¡Hay tantas cosas que quiero mostrarle a Cathy! Quiero llevarla de viaje, acompañarla a comprar sus primeras zapatillas de punta y todas las cosas que necesite para el ballet, quiero que conozca a mi papá e ir de compras juntas... incluso quiero que se quede a dormir conmigo un día y que confíe en mí y me quiera por sobre todas las cosas.

-Ensaya una vez más, ya es tarde... mañana podemos continuar.

-Sí...

Irina salió de la sala de ensayos dejándome completamente sola, ya era de noche y estoy segura que no quedaba nadie más en la compañía porque la música de mi ensayo era el único ruido que había escuchado desde hace horas. No me gusta el silencio, pero supongo que ahora solo debo acostumbrarme. No quiero irme de aquí hasta estar muy cansada: es la única forma en que puedo dormir sin pesadillas y cosas por el estilo. Desde que me fui a vivir con mi mamá he tenido muchos problemas para conciliar el sueño y desde que abandoné a mi bebé todo empeoró: siempre antes o durante el sueño recordaba mis últimas horas con ella. Es terrible vivir con la culpa, el remordimiento y los recuerdos.

Decidí llamar a Emmett para que me viniera a buscar, eran casi las 11 de la noche y me da un poco de miedo regresar sola. Necesito encontrar un medio de transporte pronto, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para aprender a conducir una moto o un auto, de hecho viajo demasiado y es un poco complejo viajar con un automóvil... es menos divertido porque normalmente prefiero pedir aventones en las carreteras: así logro conocer gente y tener más amigos.

-Pulguita, casi no estás en casa- murmuró mi hermano mientras estábamos en el auto-... pensé que tomarías estos días libres.

-Me quedaré por casi tres meses, ya sabes que no me gusta mucho estar en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo: me aburre y pasarme horas en la casa me hace sentir encerrada.

-Hazlo por papá- dijo mirándome de reojo-, no te ve casi nunca y aunque me cueste decirlo, también te extraño. Eres mi hermanita y no estamos juntos ni siquiera para Navidad... tienes que venir un poco más seguido, pequeña...

-Tengo que hablar con ustedes y no creo que después de eso quieran volver a verme...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te haz metido en problemas? ¿A quien hay que golpear?

-A nadie- respondí con una pequeña sonrisa-, pero tengo algo que contarles y no sé si querrán saber de mí después de eso...

Emmett me miró preocupado porque estoy segura que no se imagina la verdad que estoy a punto de rebelar. Sé que saben que no soy virgen básicamente porque he viajado bastante y supongo que deducen que he tenido varias parejas... de todas formas nunca les hablé de Jasper porque esa era una herida que nunca se curó del todo y porque hablar de él significaba contar la historia completa y yo solo quería olvidar que tuve una hija. Por eso los viajes, el alcohol y el ballet: son cosas que me ayudaban a mantener la mente ocupada y a fingir que nada diferente había pasado.

Comencé a viajar cuando terminé el instituto: el último día de clases tomé mis cosas y le dije adiós a mi madre y a todo el dolor que había vivido junto a ella. Conocer lugares nuevos me ayuda a no pensar en cosas desagradables y por experiencia puedo decir que da mejores resultados que hablar con psicólogos o tomar mil pastillas.

Llegar a la casa y cenar fue bastante difícil. Tenía el estómago apretado y me dolía la cabeza: contar la verdad era algo que nunca antes me había planteado. Siempre me dije que me llevaría un montón de cosas a la tumba y la existencia de mi hija era una de esas cosas. No quería destruir la imagen que mi papá tenía de mí, para él siempre fui una niña buena que es incapaz de dañar a otros, supongo que jamás se imaginó algunas cosas que pasaron en mi vida... cosas que tendré que revelar.

-Papá...

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?

Estábamos en el salón comiendo el postre, yo no había comido demasiado, ya que estaba temblando. No sabía muy bien como comenzar, solo sabía que si no le decía la verdad ahora, entonces no lo haría nunca porque me dedicaría a mentir y fingir por el resto de mi vida.

-¿Te acuerdas la primera vez que fui a Francia?- pregunté con un hilo de voz- Fue como hace 10 años... te envíe algunas fotos, no sé si lo recuerdas.

-Un poco... creo que dijiste que estabas trabajando en una cafetería o algo por el estilo... no enviaste muchas fotos ni hablamos tanto durante ese tiempo...

-Sí, es cierto- murmuré-... también tenía novio...

-¡Oh, bueno!...- exclamó Emmett riendo- al menos sabemos por qué estabas tan ocupada...

-Tengo una hija- le interrumpí mientras evitaba el contacto visual con cualquiera de ellos-, tiene ocho años y nació cuando yo estaba en Francia...

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?!- preguntó papá mirándome alarmado- ¿Es una broma de mal gusto o algo por el estilo? Alice, eso no es gracioso.

-¡No estoy jugando!- me atreví a mirarle a los ojos un tanto preocupada- ¡De verdad tengo una hija! Se llama Catherine Hale, nació los primeros días de septiembre, tiene ocho años y... y la abandoné en un orfanato de Italia...- mis hermanos me miraron en silencio esperando a que yo continuara con mi historia- El papá de la niña la encontró y la crío durante todos estos años; es una niña preciosa y vive en esta ciudad... me gustaría mucho que la conocieran.

-¿La abandonaste...?- papá se puso de pie mientras yo le miraba preocupada- ¡¿Por qué hiciste algo así?! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!

-No podía cuidarla, papá- le expliqué entre sollozos-... Yo no podía darle todo lo que la bebé necesitaba... yo quería que mi hija fuera feliz y tuviera todo lo que no podía darle.

-¡¿Qué no podías darle?!- me gritó Edward visiblemente enfadado- ¡¿Alguna vez te falto comida, ropa o tus estúpidas zapatillas de ballet?! ¡¿Cuando te faltó algo si siempre haz tenido una vida de princesa?!

-¡No hablo de dinero, Edward!- respondí- ¡Hablo de amor, de cariño y cuidados! Yo... yo sólo sé cuidarme a mí misma, no podía cuidar de una niña... no podía hacerle daño.

-¡Pero es tu hija!- exclamó papá sin poder creérselo- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel como para abandonar a tu bebé, Alice?! ¡¿Acaso no tienes corazón?!

-¡Yo no quería tener hijos!... ¡Catherine es un accidente que de haber podido evitar lo habría hecho! - papá me miró horrorizado, pero yo ya estaba cabreada con que todo el mundo me reproche el haber abandonado a mi hija- ¡No me mires así! ¡No valgo menos como mujer por haber abandonado a mi hija! Sé que fue un error, pero no había otra solución, papá y si te lo estoy contando es porque quiero que... quiero que Catherine forme parte de mi vida y quiero hacer todas las cosas que hacen las madres.

-Eres igual que Esme- cerré los ojos un segundo porque el que me comparara con mi madre me dolía. Yo no soy como ella, siempre busqué ser diferente y un poco mejor que ella, pero creo que de verdad fallé en el intento-, igual de mala, igual de fría... ¿Por qué, Alice?

-¡No sé!- mentí sintiéndome terrible. No puedo contar toda la verdad, no puedo hacerle eso a mamá ahora... tal vez cuando mi padre y mis hermanos acepten lo que hice entonces podré hablar de todo lo demás, pero por ahora es mejor guardar silencio...- Yo solo... solo soy así y ya.

Papá se acercó a mí, alzó su mano y me pegó una bofetada en la cara. Nunca antes me había pegado, al menos no que yo lo recuerde... pero no me quejé, porque en el fondo sé que me lo merecía. Sin embargo, todo fue realmente confuso en el momento en que me abrazó: sin poderlo evitar comencé a llorar y él me acarició el cabello mientras sentía que todo volvería a estar bien...

 **Jasper POV**

Me senté junto a la señora Esme en una cafetería, aún no era capaz de reaccionar después de lo que ella me había dicho. Intentaba buscar en Alice alguna señal, ya sea palabra o gesto que me indicaran que ella había sido violada, pero solo puedo recordar las pocas veces en que parecía un poco más lejana y me pedía un poco de espacio. Normalmente la pena le duraba un par de horas, después volvía a besarme y a estar feliz... ella era muy alegre, dulce y divertida: siempre me dije que su mente iba mucho más rápido de lo normal, ya que cada día con ella era un día con una actividad nueva o un lugar diferente para comer o pasar la noche.

-Alice nunca me habló de eso...- murmuré mientras encendía un cigarrillo- nunca me habló de una violación... no sé de qué me está hablando. Ella jamás habló sobre algo así y puedo decir que conversábamos bastante; sé que ella confiaba en mí, pero nunca dijo que la habían violado.

-No te lo dijo porque siente vergüenza- Esme bebió un poco de café antes de continuar hablando-, la verdad es que solo Bella, Alice y yo sabemos lo que pasó... no es algo que mi hija acepte y comparta fácilmente: es bastante doloroso para ambas y tampoco me siento muy orgullosa de todo lo que le hice a mi hija.

-No lo entiendo- respondí-, no sé de que me está hablando.

-Te lo voy a contar, para que puedas comprender un poco mejor a mi hija... no te pido que la perdones porque Alice hizo algo muy cruel con la bebé y contigo, pero espero que saber esto te ayude a no juzgarla tan duramente...

 _"Me casé bastante joven con Carlisle y tuvimos tres hijos maravillosos. Yo nunca supe ser una buena madre, quiero decir, era bastante irresponsable, no ponía mucha atención a las necesidades de mis hijos. De hecho, cuando Alice era una recién nacida muchas veces me olvidaba de darle pecho y de cambiarle los pañales... Era bastante distraída y sin mi marido creo que mis hijos no habrían sobrevivido mucho tiempo, no pienses que no los quería, yo siempre amé a mis pequeños con todo mi corazón, pero estaba estudiando psicología en la universidad y no podía estar muy al pendiente._

 _Antes de cumplir 14 años de matrimonio, Carlisle y yo decidimos divorciarnos, discutíamos bastante por un montón de estupideces y yo ya había dejado de sentirme enamorada. Él aún me quería, pero yo no podía seguir compartiendo la cama con un hombre que ya no me causaba nada: era un excelente padre y un hombre muy bueno, pero cuando el amor se termina no hay muchas cosas que se puedan hacer, así que decidí que lo mejor era pedirle el divorcio. Yo había conseguido un trabajo con la Unidad de Abuso Sexual de la policía en Mississippi, por lo que una vez divorciada empezaría a vivir en una nueva ciudad y un nuevo Estado._

 _A mi no me importaba si mis hijos se quedaban a vivir con su padre, de hecho, ya había aceptado que podría venir a verlos una vez al mes o algo por el estilo, pero no quería que un juez determinara el asunto y la custodia: los jueces siempre le dan la custodia de los niños a la madre, normalmente se prefiere a la mujer antes que al hombre en estos casos, lo que a mi juicio es una postura demasiado conservadora y que no siempre termina siendo lo mejor para los niños... Para evitarnos un juicio, Carlisle y yo pensamos que lo mejor sería que los niños eligieran con quien vivir: fue una decisión estúpida, porque nadie debería elegir entre sus padres, pero pensamos que de esa forma sería menos doloroso para nuestros hijos el ver como su familia se desarmaba._

 _Nunca pensé que Alice querría vivir conmigo, porque al ser la única niña su padre la adoraba. Tengo que reconocer que cuando ella nació me sentí un poco celosa de que Carlisle le prestara más atención o la quisiera más que a mí... era una niña pequeñita, pero no podía soportar que mi marido y mis hijos le prestaran más atención que a mí; quiero decir, hasta que Alice nació yo fui la única mujer en una familia de hombres y todo el amor, la ternura y las atenciones eran para mí, después me vi desplazada a un segundo plano porque tanto mi marido como mis hijos solo tenían ojos para ella... Sé que es estúpido sentir celos de tu propia hija, pero no podía evitarlo y creo que incluso era algo inconsciente._

 _Alice y yo comenzamos a vivir juntas, pero la verdad es que no me porté bien con ella: era una niña de unos nueve o diez años que había perdido de la noche a la mañana a su padre y a sus hermanos. Había pasado de vivir en una familia bien constituida a vivir con una madre irresponsable que trabajaba hasta altas horas de la noche. Muchas veces me olvidaba de dejarle comida o de decirle que iba a llegar más tarde de lo normal: a veces llegaba a la casa y me la encontraba con sus manitos llenas de cortes por intentar usar el cuchillo. Muchas veces se quemó por usar la plancha, pero cuando ya tenía 11 años sabía cocinar, lavar, planchar y podía hacerse cargo sola de la casa._

 _Ella fue siempre muy independiente y me sentía orgullosa de eso, quiero decir, la críe siempre pensando en que mi hija no dependiera de ningún hombre, siempre le dije que si le gustaba bailar se dedicara a eso y que si se dedicaba a hacer lo que le gusta será feliz siempre..._

 _El problema es... yo comencé a tener una relación con un policía del trabajo, James Witherdale, y al cabo de unos meses lo dejé entrar a mi casa. Jamás se me ocurrió pensar que él pudiera hacerle algo a Alice: se veía como un buen hombre y mi hija era demasiado pequeña... Cuando estábamos juntos los tres parecíamos una familia feliz, pero cuando Ali cumplió 13 supongo que James comenzó a pensar en ella de forma diferente. No pienses que busco justificarlo, porque no hay motivos que valgan, pero ella era demasiado bonita y una chica bonita resulta demasiado atractiva para un depredador sexual._

 _Trabajé en Delitos Sexuales y James no encaja en el tipo de los que acechan a la víctima... es el violador que cree que su víctima se lo buscó ya sea por la ropa, la bebida o porque lo incitó de alguna manera: suelen creer que a sus víctimas si les gustó tener sexo con ellos. Eso no lo hace menos culpable, pero tal vez menos peligroso: la noche en que a Alice la violaron por primera vez yo no estaba en casa, James dijo que podía cuidarla porque ella quería ir a una fiesta y yo no quería darle permiso... no sé como ocurrió ni... muchos detalles, solo sé lo que Alice me dijo a la mañana siguiente._

 _-Mamá... James se metió a mi cuarto anoche y ... ¡Juro que yo no quería!- ella estaba llorando completamente desesperada, pero yo solo podía pensar que era mentira- ¡Yo solo estaba en mi cuarto, pero él...!... ¡James me obligó, mami!... ¡Él me tocó y... y me dolió mucho!..._

 _-Estás mintiendo...- susurré enfadada con ella- quieres que termine mi relación con James y por eso inventas algo tan terrible..._

 _-¡No lo estoy inventando!- gritó mirándome con profundo miedo- Mamá...¡¿Por qué no me crees?! ¡Soy Alice, tu hija!_

 _-No voy a caer en tu juego...- recuerdo la calma en mi voz y como la miré con profunda desconfianza- quieres manipularme y estás mintiendo porque quieres llamar la atención: me atrevo a decir que incluso inventas esto para irte a vivir con tu fantástico padre...pero te conozco, Alice y no caeré en esto._

 _-¡Mamá, no estoy jugando!- me gritó totalmente enfadada. Solo había ira y un profundo dolor en sus ojos, por un segundo creí que iba a golpearme y que arrojó un florero y algunos platos al suelo- ¡¿Qué tengo que decirte para que me creas?! ¡¿Quieres que te diga cuantos centímetro le mide la puta erección?!..._

 _Le pegué una bofetada con tanta fuerza que le empezó a salir sangre de la nariz. No sé si le salió sangre por el golpe o porque ella estaba furiosa conmigo y fue una reacción nerviosa. Solo sé que me miró, se sentó y no hizo ademán de limpiarse la sangre... solo lloraba y me miraba como si quisiera matarme._

 _-¡Tu a mi me respetas, Alice!... No soy tu amiga: recuerda que soy tu mamá._

 _-¡Tú no eres mi mamá! ¡Desde este momento yo no tengo mamá!_

 _Por mi culpa Alice tuvo que soportar que James la atacara en más de una ocasión... nunca vi las señales o mejor dicho, preferí no hacer caso: solo sé que la noche en que lo descubrí vi a mi hija ser violada por él en la cocina. Fue una escena terrible y no he podido borrarme esa imagen por mucho que pasen los años... Recuerdo que ella sacó un cuchillo de un cajón mientras James seguía encima de ella y se lo enterró en la cara, formando una herida que debió dejarle algún tipo de cicatriz._

 _-¡Eres una maldita zorra, Alice!- le gritó cuando ella lo hirió- ¡Me lo pagarás caro, puta de mierda!..._

 _Él pasó por mi lado como si nada y se fue después de que lo amenacé con denunciarlo a sus superiores. En ese momento yo solo podía pensar en todo lo que sufriría Alice después: trabajé en Delitos Sexuales y sabía que le harían preguntas terribles, algunos detectives le preguntarían si ella consintió o sintió placer en algún momento de la penetración, incluso en el momento de constatar lesiones tomarían fotografías. No pude evitar pensar en la comprobación: normalmente se introduce primero una cámara con forma de tubo en la boca, la vagina y el ano de la víctima... es un proceso terrible que busca lesiones y luego se extrae una muestra de mucosa de los tres orificios... es un procedimiento realmente humillante y, como comprenderás, yo no estaba segura si quería que mi hija pasara por algo así._

 _-Alice, cariño...- susurré mientras la abrazaba y ella lloraba- perdóname hija, yo... yo lo siento mucho... fui una idiota, sé que no puedo arreglrlo, pero por favor perdóname._

 _-Yo... yo no quería, mamá... te juro que no quería... Me obligó a hacer cosas tan horribles, tan asquerosas... ¡Me doy asco, mamá! ¡¿Por qué dejaste que me hiciera esto?!_

 _-Cariño, ya no volverá a pasar- afirmé completamente segura-... todo estará bien de ahora en adelante..."_

-¿James fue a la cárcel?- pregunté después de que Esme guardó unos minutos de silencio- ¿Cuántos años de condena le dieron por lo que hizo a Ali?

-Nunca fue a la cárcel...- me miró a los ojos con tanta frialdad que sentí un leve escalofrío en la espalda- Jasper, yo nunca entablé cargos contra James... nunca dejé que se hiciera justicia por lo que le pasó a Alice...

-¿Por qué?...

-Porque si dejaba que la justicia supiera que la habían violado en mi casa y que yo no le había creído, me iban a quitar su tuición e iban a prohibirme visitar a mis otros dos hijos... No podía dejar que nadie se enterara, no podía dejar que me separaran de mis hijos... no por algo que yo no había hecho.

-Usted no quiere a su hija...- dije después de un momento mientras sentía lágrimas acumularse de pronto en mis ojos- Nunca quiso a Alice porque permitió que le hicieran tanto daño...

-Tal vez nunca la quise como se merecía...- respondió como si nada-, pero evité que sufriera con los exámenes y las preguntas de los detectives... digamos que la salvé de algo peor que una violación.

-¡Usted hizo eso por interés personal y no porque Alice le importase realmente! ...

-Tienes razón... tal vez nunca me importó realmente, pero si estoy aquí es para que entiendas que tal vez Ali rechazó a su hija durante el embarazo, pero yo rechacé a la mía cuando más me necesitaba... Alice abandonó a su hija porque no quería que sufriera lo mismo que ella: quieras o no entenderlo Alice abandonó a su hija para no hacerle daño...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo diez**

 **Jasper POV**

Estaba realmente sorprendido, quiero decir, Alice jamás me habló mucho de su infancia, sólo me dijo que cuando terminó el instituto estaba aburrida de todo, así que tomó sus cosas y se decidió a que iba a conocer todos los países del mundo. Nunca se me ocurrió pensar que su capricho por viajar era algo más que el arrebato de una chica curiosa e inquieta: nunca se me ocurrió pensar que ella estaba viajando llevando una vida nómade porque quería olvidar.

-Alice fue a buscarme después de que regaló a su hija- prosiguió Esme mirándome con cautela-. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí: nunca la había visto tan deshecha y destruida... por un momento pensé que tal vez la habían violado otra vez en alguna fiesta o algo por el estilo... Ella estaba llorando, tenía una botella de ron en la mano y me miró con su cara pálida y los ojos totalmente rojos e hinchados...

-Ella me dejó una carta- murmuré mientras pensaba que tenía guardada aquella hoja de papel en una vieja agenda-, decía que quería ir a Rusia o alguna parte a estudiar danza y que si abandonaba a nuestra hija era porque ella no se sentía preparada para ser madre... Decía que solo quería cumplir sus sueños y que la niña era un gran impedimento para lo que ella quería lograr en la vida.

-No te voy a mentir: algo hay de eso... Alice soñaba con bailar desde que aprendió a caminar y aunque tu eres el hombre que más ha amado en su vida, el ballet es su verdadero amor... Sin embargo, siempre he pensado que lo que de verdad influyó en su decisión de abandonar a la niña, fue todo lo que vivió y sufrió por mi culpa cuando era pequeña.

" _El día que Alice llegó a donde yo estaba, no pensé que al abrir la puerta me la iba a encontrar completamente devastada: tenía el maquillaje corrido, olía a alcohol y parecía que estuviese llorando hace unas cuantas horas._

 _-Mamá... mamá yo ya no quiero seguir viviendo- susurró mirándome a los ojos en cuanto entró al departamento-... estoy muy cansada, me quiero matar, mamá..._

 _-¿Qué pasó?- pregunté preocupada porque no es normal que tu hija te diga que se quiere matar- ¿Rompiste con Jasper? ¿Se pelearon?... cariño, es normal que las parejas jóvenes se separen. Estoy segura que cuando menos lo esperes encontrarás otro novio y volverás a ser feliz como antes... ¡Tu felicidad nunca puede depender de un hombre!_

 _-¡No!- exclamó frunciendo el ceño- ¡No es eso!... ¡La regalé, mamá! Yo... Yo la regalé... Soy mala... soy muy mala, mamá._

 _-Regalaste algo... ¿qué fue lo que regalaste?- Alice nunca me había contado que estaba embarazada, enviaba fotos y hablábamos por teléfono pero nunca mencionó su embarazo, por lo que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando-... Hija, si no me dices que pasó no te puedo ayudar..._

 _-Mi hija, mamá- me miró a los ojos y pude ver que se sentía desesperada y culpable por algo que había hecho-... Regalé a mi bebé de solo 3 semanas, la regalé porque yo no... yo no puedo cuidarla...yo...- comenzó a llorar mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en un punto lejano- yo quería ligarme las trompas para no tener hijos, mamá, pero cuando fui al hospital me dijeron que no podía porque era muy joven y porque ya estaba embarazada de tres meses ... ¡¿Por qué a mí, mamá?! ¡¿Por qué todo me resulta tan mal?!_

 _-Cariño..._

 _-¡No pude abortar, mamá!_

 _-No podías hacerlo, era peligroso si abortabas, hija... podías perjudicar tu salud._

 _-¡No me importaba!- exclamó entre lágrimas- Yo... había conseguido unas pastillas con una amiga, no sé que era... tal vez misotrol o algún tipo de veneno, no me acuerdo...pero no pude porque cuando le dije a Jasper que estaba embarazada, él estaba tan feliz que no tuve corazón para tomarme las pastillas... Además, no me sentía bien con la idea: no es lo mismo abortar antes de los tres meses que hacerlo cuando tienes casi cuatro meses de embarazo: el médico dijo que si lo hacía, mi bebé iba a sufrir y sentir dolor y yo no quiero que sufra, mamá... La gente es mala con las mujeres que abortan, no las entienden y las culpan de todo... yo no quería que me trataran así y que me apuntaran con el dedo... No quería que me llamaran asesina en la calle porque yo no he matado a nadie, no quería que la gente me juzgara como si fuese la peor mujer del mundo, solo porque cometí el error de no ir al médico antes... No podría soportar tanto odio ni tanta presión sin terminar por volverme loca._

 _La abracé con fuerza porque en el fondo entendía sus miedos y preocupaciones: he trabajado con mujeres violadas que quedan embarazadas y es realmente horrible el modo en que la gente las trata por tomar la decisión de abortar... Alice no quedó embarazada por una violación y en su caso la sociedad habría sido aún más injusta y cruel... Sé que tal vez no lo entiendes, porque no eres mujer, pero abortar es una decisión muy dura y quienes lo hacen terminan siendo estigmatizadas de una forma que no te imaginas. Alice no abortó porque sabía que mucha gente la iba a dejar sola si se enteraban de eso, ella sabía que en lugar de recibir comprensión y cariño, solo iba a recibir desprecio y odio lo que es realmente injusto, porque mi hija no es mala... Alice solo ha tenido mala suerte y es muy impulsiva, pero no es una mala persona: ella realmente lo intenta, Jasper: ella realmente intenta superar todo lo que James y yo le hicimos; ella de verdad quiere hacer las cosas bien._

 _Cuando me explicó todo lo que había pasado desde que nació la niña, pude notar que ella realmente estaba sufriendo por la decisión que había tomado, pero a pesar del dolor pude darme cuenta de que pensaba que había hecho lo correcto._

 _-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunté mientras yo lloraba con ella- ¿Por qué regalaste a tu hija si es algo que te causa tanto dolor?_

 _-Porque mamá, mírame...- susurró entre sollozos- soy un maldito desastre: con suerte sé cuidarme a mí misma como para hacerme cargo de un bebé, además no tengo tiempo para cuidarle: el ballet requiere mucho tiempo y con un bebé no podré trabajar ni estudiar ni lograr todo lo que quiero hacer en la vida._

 _-No, no me mientas... esa mierda de "quiero cumplir mis sueños y ser una mujer libre e independiente" tal vez funcione con Jasper, pero conmigo no: hay algo más que no estás diciendo y estás escondiendo debajo de todo eso...¿qué es?_

 _\- Tengo miedo..._

 _-¿De que tienes miedo?_

 _-De fallarle... mamá, amo bailar ballet, pero amo aún más a mi bebé: cuando la cargué por primera vez y tomó mi dedo con su manito sentí que ella era lo más importante que tengo en la vida. Por primera vez sentí que podría dar mi vida por alguien más y me dio miedo- bajó un segundo la mirada antes de que yo tomara su mano para que siguiera hablando-... sentí miedo de no ser buena madre, de dejarla sola y de fallarle cuando más me necesitara... sentí miedo de hacerle lo mismo que tu me hiciste a mí._

 _-Ali... tu serías una muy buena madre- la abracé mientras intentaba asimilar lo que me había dicho-, serías mucho mejor de lo que yo fui contigo porque eres una buena chica y además sufriste demasiado por cómo fui yo contigo...Jasper también habría sido un muy buen padre, él no te habría dejado sola..._

 _-¿Quién me asegura que no me dejaría sola?- preguntó enfadada- El amor no dura siempre ¿Qué pasa si se aburre de mí? ¿Qué pasa si se enamora de una chica mucho más inteligente y buena para él que yo?... Mamá, yo no quiero que a mi hija le pase lo mismo que a mí; por eso la regalé. No podría soportar la idea de hacerla escoger entre Jasper y yo, no soportaría que alguien le haga daño y yo no quiera ayudarla... Quiero que ella tenga una familia como la de los cuentos de hadas, quiero que tenga amor y ternura en su vida: no quiero que sufra todo lo que yo he tenido que vivir, no quiero que mi hija sea como yo._

 _-Hija..._

 _-Mamá, ya sé que soy una mala persona- me respondió-. Sé que todo el mundo pensará que no tengo corazón y que soy la peor mamá del mundo por regalar a mi bebé, no necesito que me lo digas tu también._

 _-Hija, lo que hiciste no puede ser considerado como algo malo- me miró como si estuviese loca-. Le diste la vida cuando ni siquiera querías tener hijos realmente y además gracias a ti y al amor que le tienes, podrá tener una familia... La gente podrá decir lo que quiera de ti_ _porque no lo entienden, ellos te juzgarán por cualquier cosa que hagas: si abortas te tratarán mal, si das tu hijo en adopción dirán que eres cruel e incluso si lo crías y no eres buena madre te culparán a ti... No haz hecho nada mal así que no debes sentirte culpable, eres mucho mejor madre de lo que fui yo porque evitaste a tu niña todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que yo no te evité a ti y me siento muy orgullosa por eso... Tu no eres como yo, Alice: eres mil veces mejor de lo que yo he sido en toda mi vida, cariño..._

 _Sé que no puedes perdonar a Alice, pero no quiero que la juzgues con tanta dureza: ella pensó que si daba a la niña en adopción le ahorraría un montón de sufrimiento, además, le dio la vida cuando pudo perfectamente intentar un aborto... Sé que no eres un mal hombre, pero te pido que al menos intentes ponerte en lugar de Alice aunque sea una vez: siempre he pensado que el aborto y dar en adopción no está mal, son decisiones que solo toman las mujeres valientes porque la sociedad es muy cruel cuando las mujeres toman ese tipo de decisiones... Yo... yo tampoco quería tener hijos, pero terminé teniendo tres y arruinándoles la vida de una forma que no te imaginas: debí ser más decidida y hablarle a Carlisle de la posibilidad de abortar o dar en adopción, pero no me atreví y por mi miedo, mi hija sufrió lo peor que puede vivir una mujer..."_

Era demasiada información y no conseguía asimilar todo lo que Esme me estaba diciendo. Me costaba un poco entender que tal vez Alice tenía razones más profundas para abandonar a nuestra hija; sé que todas las personas reaccionan diferentes a los traumas de la infancia, pero era tan injusto... Hay tantas mujeres que a pesar del dolor son madres ¿por qué Alice tenía que ser diferente? Sé que es egoísta pensar de esa forma, pero la verdad es que me siento confundido y ni siquiera sé que hacer a partir de ahora.

Me levanto de la mesa, ya es tarde y debo ir a buscar a Cathy al colegio. La niña me debe estar esperando, además no ha tenido una muy buena semana. La verdad es demasiado cruel para una niña pequeña y ya no sé si debo seguir manteniéndola alejada de su madre.

Cuando llego al colegio la veo de pie esperándome junto a la puerta, parece bastante más feliz que en la mañana y supongo que poco a poco irá recuperando la alegría, aunque creo que de igual forma sería bueno si recibiese ayuda de un psicólogo.

-Papi, ¿Dónde está la moto?- preguntó mirándome confundida.

-Me la he dejado en el instituto- respondí tomándola de la mano para comenzar a caminar juntos a casa. Sin embargo, la niña se soltó y se alejó un poco para que no pudiera tomar su mano otra vez-... ¿Te pasa algo?

-Sí...- me frunció el ceño antes de comenzar a caminar unos cuantos pasos por delante de mí- pasa que eres un mentiroso.

-¿Qué?

-¡Por tu culpa no conozco a mi mamá!- estalló de pronto en llanto y supe que durante todo el día se había estado conteniendo para no explotar con una persona equivocada- ¡Dijiste que estaba muerta! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Ya te expliqué por qué...

-¡Es injusto!- protestó limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara- ¡Todas mis amigas conocen a su mamá y por tu culpa yo nunca pude conocer a la mía! ¡Dijiste que estaba muerta porque no querías que estuviera con ella! ¡Eres malo!

Es un cambio de posición muy repentino: hasta ayer Catherine pensaba que Alice era la mala, pero supongo que pensó que todas mis explicaciones eran estúpidas y que yo solo quería alejarla de su madre. No sé muy bien que decirle porque es muy pequeña para explicarle las razones que tuvo Alice para hacer lo que hizo, además eso es algo que ella debe explicarle a nuestra hija.

-Vale... puedo arreglarlo- respondí agachándome a su altura para mirarla a los ojos-. Si quieres puedes pasar tiempo con Alice y conocerla... si quieres podemos ir a verla mañana mismo y llegamos a un acuerdo ¿está bien?

-¡No! ¡Ya es tarde!

-No es tarde...- ni yo me creía que estuviese diciendo eso- sé que no podrás recuperar nunca los años perdidos con tu madre, pero al menos tienes mucho tiempo por delante para perdonarla y crear nuevos recuerdos para el futuro. Yo no voy a oponerme a que la veas, pero no pienses que eso significa que ella y yo volveremos a estar juntos. La relación con tu madre es solo tuya, pero no quiero que te hagas ilusiones pensando en que nosotros vamos a ser una pareja y fingir ser una familia feliz...

* * *

 **Hola! se que me he tardado en actualizar pero es por la universidad debido a que he tenido mucho que estudiar pero aquí hay una mini actualización. Espero volver la próxima semana...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo once**

 **Jasper POV**

La mañana siguiente, después de dejar a Cathy en el colegio me dirigí a la compañía de danza dispuesto a hablar con Alice. En el edificio había un montón de chicas que caminaban de una sala de ensayo a otra, por lo que opté seguir el ruido de la música y de los murmullos emocionados de unas niñas de unos 15 años que observaban un ensayo apoyadas sobre una de las puertas.

Me abrí paso entre ellas para ver a Alice entre los brazos de un tipo alto de cabello negro. Ella acarició suavemente su mejilla antes de besarlo en los labios y sonreírle con profunda adoración. No pude evitar sentir una profunda punzada de celos, quiero decir, ver que ella podía mirar a otros hombres del mismo modo en que solía mirarme a mí me causaba un poco de dolor. Sé que tal vez es parte de su trabajo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que tal vez ella podría enamorarse de alguien más y olvidarse de todas nuestras promesas de amor... a pesar de los años me es prácticamente imposible olvidar todo lo que nos prometimos en Francia, pero esta vez no he venido de hablarle de amor y sentimientos.

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó una mujer rubia que supongo era la coreógrafa- Ahora salió bien... volveremos a practicar la escena del balcón mañana hasta que el pass de deux sea para ustedes como respirar... Alice, quiero que practiques tus solos como si la vida se te fuese en ello ¿está bien?

-Sí...

-Tienen 15 minutos para descansar y tomar agua... ahora bien, si quieren besarse para practicar también son libres de hacerlo.

Alice y el bailarín sonrieron antes de tomar sus cosas y abrirse paso entre las emocionadas bailarinas que los observaban. Alice notó mi presencia solo cuando la tomé de la mano en el momento en que pasó a mi lado.

-Alice ¿él es tu novio?- preguntó una chica del grupo haciendo que Alice me soltara rápidamente la mano.

-No, Jenny...- replicó simplemente mientras una capa de rubor teñía sus mejillas- yo no tengo novio...

-Alec debería ser tu novio- continúo la chica mientras sus amigas reían-, muchas bailarinas se enamoran de su coprotagonista y ¡Es tan hermoso!

-Jenny, ¿Tus amigas y tú no deberían estar ensayando? Estoy segura que van un tiempo más adelantadas que el resto y a Irina no le gustará ese nivel de descoordinación...

Las chicas se miraron preocupadas y corrieron al salón en el que estaba ensayando todo el cuerpo de ballet. Alice se río y me miró con una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

-Lo siento- murmuró sonriendo-... son las niñas del curso de ballet que seleccionaron para la obra; desde que llegaron se la pasan diciendo que Alec y yo deberíamos ser novios y no sé cuantas otras tonterías... ¿A qué haz venido? ¿Cathy está bien?

-Sí... aún está enfadada y creo que aun no quiere verte...

-Sobre eso... le hablé a mi papá sobre ti y sobre Catherine y se enfadó mucho conmigo...- murmuró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- sé que no puedo pedir que lo entienda y supongo que es lo normal, pero al menos no me pidió que me fuera de la casa aunque de todos modos estoy pensando en buscar un lugar lindo en el que vivir mientras me quede aquí...

-¿Estás pensando en volver a irte? ¿Qué pasará con Cathy?- Alice me miró con una sonrisa mientras pensaba en algún tipo de solución- No creo que a ella le agrade mucho la idea de conocerte para que te vuelvas a ir.

-No sé que hacer... a veces creo que nunca debí haber regalado a nuestra hija y que debería haberme quedado contigo en Italia: me gusta imaginar como habría sido mi vida si hubiese tomado esa decisión... pero no me preguntes que voy a hacer a partir de ahora porque no sé... Digamos en que solo quiero dejar de ser como una bomba atómica, quiero dejar de hacerle daño a la gente y sobre todo, quiero ser una buena madre para Cathy, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de como ser la madre perfecta de las películas.

-No tienes que ser perfecta: solo está bien si la quieres y estás con ella cuando te necesite... Ningún padre es perfecto, pero no por eso dejan de intentarlo.

-Vale... supongo que cuando Cathy quiera verme podremos hablar de como ser una buena madre- encogió un poco los hombros- habíamos comenzado a caminar hacia la entrada y Alice se detuvo un segundo antes de sentarse en una banca que estaba cerca de la puerta principal-, pero ahora... ahora supongo que solo debo preocuparme de bailar hasta que me reemplacen por otra chica más joven y bonita... ¿A qué haz venido a verme?

-Alice, ya lo sé todo- la corté haciendo que ella me mirara completamente extrañada-... sé todo sobre James.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó mirándome de reojo- No entiendo...

-Sé lo que él te hizo- pude ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y que no se atrevía a seguir mirándome, de hecho pude notar que estaba conteniendo el llanto y que había convertido sus manos en dos apretados puños en los que intentaba contener la rabia-, tu mamá me lo contó todo... fue a verme y me dijo lo que él te hizo y que ella no te creyó... ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Alice?! ¡¿Por qué te guardaste algo tan importante?!

\- ¡Porque no me interesa que me vean como a una pobre víctima!- me miró a los ojos profundamente herida y pude notar que le temblaba un poco la voz-... Yo me prometí no llorar nunca más por eso y olvidar todo lo que James o mamá me hicieron. Yo... yo no iba a permitir que mi vida se me acabara a los 13 años... fue una experiencia terrible, ¡fue una pesadilla, Jasper! Pero tenía dos opciones: deprimirme y dejar que eso marcara mi vida entera o fingir que nunca pasó nada e intentar olvidar y continuar con mi vida... No es fácil, pero a veces se me olvida que él me violó, a veces me creo la vida de mentira que me inventé para borrarle de mi memoria.

-¡¿No haz pensado que en realidad nunca olvidaste?!- respondí mientras ella parecía confundida- ¡¿Qué tal vez por eso decidiste abandonar a nuestra hija?!

-¡No!... ¡no sé!... Si piensas que cuando me acostaba contigo lo veía a él, tengo que decirte que nunca fue así: lo superé y... ¡De verdad no quiero hablar de este tema!

-Debías habérmelo dicho, Alice- se limpió algunas lágrimas que se escaparon, rebeldes, por sus mejillas-... Te habría ayudado...

-¡¿Ayudado en qué?!- me gritó poniéndose de pie totalmente enfadada- ¡¿Te pedí alguna vez ayuda en algo?! ¡Si lo que querías era rescatar damiselas en apuros te equivocaste de persona, Jasper! ¡Yo no quiero que me rescates! Yo puedo salvarme sola y no entiendo... ¿Por qué hablas de eso si lo importante es Catherine.

-¡Porque importa! ¡Porque tal vez si me hubieses dicho lo que Esme te hizo, lo habría entendido!... Si hubieses confiado en mí habría hecho hasta lo imposible para demostrarte que nuestra hija no iba a pasar por todo el dolor que tú tuviste que vivir.

-¡De todas formas habríamos terminado mal!- sollozó después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio- ¡Míranos, Jasper! No podemos estar juntos porque nos hacemos daño: siempre estamos peleando y siempre ha sido así... Tengo recuerdos muy buenos contigo, pero lo que más recuerdo de nosotros son las discusiones, los gritos hasta altas horas de la noche y las reconciliaciones que venían siempre con promesas que ambos rompimos ¿crees que habría estado bien para nuestra hija crecer viendo como sus padres pelean todas las semanas? ¿O tienes algún recuerdo en el que no estemos peleando? Yo... yo sabía que iba a llegar un día en que nuestro amor se iba a acabar y te juro que no quería hacerle a Cathy lo que mamá me hizo a mí...- me miró a los ojos por primera vez de una forma sincera y pude saber que todo lo que decía era verdad- Sé que durante el embarazo me costó mucho hacerme a la idea y que no quise tomarla en brazos cuando nació, pero después... después cuando me la pasaron para que la amamantara pude sentir que habría dejado el ballet y todo lo bueno que tenía en la vida, por ella. Supe que no podía permitir que por mi culpa esa niña fuese infeliz: no me habría perdonado nunca si... si ella no lograba la felicidad. Yo... yo te juro que lo único que pensé cuando la regalé era en que ella pudiera tener la familia que yo siempre soñé. Catherine se merece una familia mucho mejor y más estable de lo que tu y yo podíamos ofrecerle... Sé que haz sido el mejor padre que la niña puede tener y sé también que te ha costado mucho porque lo haz tenido que hacer todo tu solo, pero... pero yo no quería rechazarla como Esme me rechazó a mí: eso me dolió aún más que la violación- cerró los ojos un segundo antes de suspirar entrecortadamente-; me sentí tan sola y... No espero que lo entiendas, pero yo no quería que mi hija se sintiera así y aunque me arrepiento de todo el daño que causé con mis decisiones, me siento aterrada ante la sola idea de fallarle y no ser la buena madre que Cathy se merece- me sonrío con una alegría que no le llegó a los ojos-... Lo arruiné todo ¿verdad? Lo siento, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer: el pasado no se puede cambiar y yo no quiero obligar a Catherine a que me quiera, quiero decir, si ella no me quiere cerca lo entiendo, no está bien obligar a las personas a quererte y menos después de todo lo que yo hice.

-¿Sabes? Yo... yo no puedo perdonarte porque...

-Entiendo, no te estoy pidiendo que me perdones: sé que no se puede y tampoco quiero que lo hagas por lástima. Lo que menos quiero en el mundo es que las personas me tengan lástima por lo que me pasó. Quiero ser una persona normal, aunque creo que las personas normales no abandonan a sus hijos, pero bueno...

-No puedo perdonarte porque quien debe hacerlo es Cathy- continué- : tu hija tiene que entender tus razones y perdonarte. Yo no tengo que hacerlo porque nosotros no somos nada... Cathy quiere verte, aún no está muy segura pero la conozco y sé que quiere estar cerca de ti. Le diré que vendrás a visitarla el domingo, si es que te parece bien- ella asintió un par de veces-... Alice, yo no siento lástima por ti, de hecho, siempre he pensado que eres muy perseverante y me alegra saber que tienes tanta fuerza como para intentar sobreponerte con el fin de continuar con tu vida... Sé que debió ser un dolor terrible, pero mírate: sigues siendo increíble.

-Gracias...- me sonrió como solía hacer cuando estábamos juntos en nuestros momentos de felicidad- gracias de verdad, ¡te mereces el cielo!

-Me preguntaste si recordaba algún momento en que no estuviésemos peleando y la verdad es que la mayoría de mis recuerdos contigo son buenos, pero te diré el que más me agrada... ¿Te acuerdas cuando fuimos al Puente de las Artes en París? - ella asintió aún sonriendo y pude percibir la emoción en sus ojos- Pusimos un candado y prometimos que nuestro amor iba a durar para siempre ¿Te acuerdas?

-Sí... sí me acuerdo porque esa noche te dije que estaba embarazada y tu me diste un anillo que compramos en una feria artesanal.

-Ese fue y sigue siendo uno de los mejores días de mi vida- le confesé antes de besar su frente-. Ese día me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo y por un momento todo fue simplemente perfecto.

-¿Sabes? Aún tengo el anillo- me mostró su mano izquierda en la que aún estaba la argolla en el mismo lugar en que se la había puesto hace mucho tiempo atrás, luego frunció el ceño y me miró con recelo-... ¿Tu tienes el tuyo?

Busqué en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y ahí estaba: el anillo que me recordaba que en algún momento Alice estuvo tan enamorada de mí como yo lo estaba de ella. En cuanto se lo mostré percibí la felicidad que ella debía estar sintiendo en aquel momento.

-Quiero prometerte algo- murmuró-: sé que hace unos días me dijiste que nunca volveríamos a estar juntos y sé que tal vez sea una mala idea, pero te quiero prometer que lograré ser una mujer que te merezca, de verdad...- se quitó el anillo y lo puso sobre la palma de mi mano- Te juro que la próxima vez que me des ese anillo no saldré corriendo y seré la chica de tus sueños.

-No tienes que hacer esto- dije intentando devolverle el anillo-, eso era un regalo y no tienes que devolvérmelo ni prometer nada. Si quieres podemos intentar ser amigos y...

-No, Jasper- retrocedió un paso-... sé que durante mucho tiempo te he causado mucho daño y ahora quiero hacer las cosas bien. Haré hasta lo imposible por reconquistarte y esta vez si será para siempre.

Alice se alejó para volver a la compañía: los minutos de descanso ya habían terminado. No pude evitar sonreír cuando guardé los anillos en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta: al menos esta vez creo que logré acercarme un poco a los verdaderos sentimientos de Ali por primera vez en la vida, me habría gustado haber tenido esta conversación muchos años antes, pero supongo que en ese entonces ella no estaba preparada para rebelar una verdad tan terrible y que de seguro seguía haciéndole daño. Sé que aún le duele porque la conozco y en sus ojos sigue habitando la profunda tristeza que su madre le causó cuando era pequeña... sé que es muy probable que ese dolor nunca se marche, pero espero que algún día pueda encontrar la paz que su alma necesita y logre ser feliz.

 **Alice POV**

Desde ese día por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí agradecida de mi mamá: creo que si ella no hubiese hablado con Jasper tal vez aún estaríamos peleados y él aún no me dejaría ver a mi hija. Sé que tal vez a Cathy le duela un poco verme, pero al menos ya tengo un paso ganado y tal vez, algún día pueda contarle a ella la verdad de porque la abandoné, aunque creo que es una verdad demasiado triste y cruel... no me gustaría que ella supiera que a su madre la violaron. El haber sido violada por mi padrastro es una cosa que me hace sentir terriblemente avergonzada y lo que menos quiero es que mi hija sienta vergüenza de mí.

Sé que no debería sentirme así, pero James me obligó a hacer cosas horribles a punta de amenazas y saber eso es algo que me hace sentir muy sucia, porque a veces pienso que tal vez debí haberme enfrentado a él mucho antes. Él se llevó mi virginidad, mi inocencia y a mi madre... me quitó tantas cosas que a veces creo que en lugar de dejarle una marca en la cara, debí haberle matado ¡Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo!, pero fui cobarde y me duele pensar que tal vez muchas otras niñas fueron violadas por culpa de mis miedos y cobardía...

Me quedé mucho rato en la compañía ensayando y por primera vez mi solo me salió bien, de hecho Irina me felicitó y dijo que tal vez Jasper debería venir más seguido para hacerme bailar bien... supongo que es la felicidad de saber que pronto veré a mi hija y que tendré la oportunidad de crear un futuro lleno de felicidad y buenos momentos. Esta vez no voy a huir ni abandonaré a mi niña por segunda vez: esta vez seré la madre que se merece y me esforzaré en no decepcionarla, aunque tenga que replantear mi vida entera para lograrlo.

Bella y yo fuimos al día siguiente a beber al bar al que había ido a inicios de la semana cuando pensé que Jasper no vendría a buscarme. Estaba tan feliz que mi amiga no dejaba de decir que hace mucho tiempo no me veía sonreír así.

-Bella, por fin siento que estoy haciendo las cosas bien- le confesé emocionada-: el domingo veré a Cathy como su mamá y... ¡estoy tan nerviosa!

-Cathy te adora... te quería antes de saber que eras su mamá y te querrá aún más ahora.

-¿Sabes? Pienso que tal vez en el fondo ella y yo sabíamos que algo nos unía... me gusta pensar que tal vez la vida me está dando una segunda oportunidad y quiero enmendar todo lo malo que he hecho en la vida.

-Amiga... tu nunca haz sido mala- Bella me dio la mano y me sonrió con ternura-. Yo creo que eres un poco impulsiva, pero ya estás cerrando las partes dolorosas de tu vida y creo que estás haciendo las cosas bien... ¿Hablaste con tu mamá? ¿Le diste las gracias?

-Sí- respondí antes de darle un sorbo a mi trago-, hablé con ella y le dije que estaba muy agradecida porque en el fondo sé que si ella no hubiese hablado con Jasper yo nunca habría sido honesta con él y habría dejado que todo empeorara.

-¿Qué dijo tu papá y tus hermanos cuando supieron lo de Esme? ¿Se enfadaron mucho?

-No, no lo saben- dije abriendo un poco los ojos-. Quiero decir, no tengo corazón para alejar aun más a mis hermanos de mamá, además no quiero hacerle daño: sé que ella no fue buena conmigo, pero no por eso voy a vengarme o hacer algo para perjudicarla; yo no soy así.

-Yo creo que deberías contarles, al final la verdad siempre se sabe y cuando menos lo pienses se destapará la mentira.

-Bella, no voy a causarle más daño a nadie y parte de eso es ocultarle lo de James a mi padre. Se sentiría culpable y es muy malo vivir con culpa.

-Vale... entiendo...- mi amiga encendió un cigarrillo y me miró de reojo con una sonrisa antes de pasar al siguiente tema de conversación- Escuché por ahí que estás saliendo con tu pareja de baile ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Dónde quedó la Alice que no se involucraba con gente del trabajo?

-Si se lo escuchaste a Jenny Ferrada en el instituto es mentira- comenté frunciendo el ceño-, esa niña se ha pasado inventando historias desde que llegó a la compañía...

-Vale, tal vez es mentira- Bella le dio una calada a su cigarrillo antes de darme un pequeño codazo-, pero lo que no es mentira es que le besaste... No me mires así, la chica grabó el ensayo y lo mostró durante la clase y déjame decirte ¡Que beso! Alice Cullen ese beso no fue para nada inocente ¿Qué tipo de ballet ensayan?

-Isabella Swan, pensé que como profesora de literatura inglesa sabías que "Romeo y Julieta" es una historia de amor- podía sentir que mi cara estaba completamente roja por la vergüenza-... ¡Que escándalo! Pareces una adolescente chismosa.

-¿Yo parezco una adolescente?- preguntó antes de sacar el celular de su cartera- ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres que te muestre el tipo de beso que le diste a ese hombre?

-¡Basta!- exclamé cubriendo mi cara con las manos- ¡No quiero ver nada! Créeme que ya sé lo que hice...

-¿Y...?

-¿Y qué?...- me atreví a bajar mis manos aunque aún me sentía avergonzada- Bella, no me mires así: juro que es solo trabajo, estábamos ensayando.

-¡¿Ensayando?!- gritó ganándose unas cuantas miradas de las mesas vecinas- ¿Ensayan los besos?

-Sí... es como en el teatro: si no se ensayan al momento de estrenar se nota la incomodidad y todo el mundo se daría cuenta.

-Bueno, bueno... pero lo que quiero saber es ¿Cómo fue?

-Bella, ya no tenemos 15 años- refunfuñé muy consciente de que comenzaba a sentir mi cara arder-. Te recuerdo que tengo casi 29 años, una hija y que ya no me súper emocionan los primeros besos.

-¡Tonterías!- protestó sonriendo- ¡Cuéntame! ¡¿Qué tal besa?! ¿Hubo lengua?

-¡Besa súper increíble!- confesé antes de golpear la mesa con mi mano- ¡Fue mucho mejor de lo que yo me esperaba! Irina no dejaba de decir que cuando me besara tenía que derretirme entre sus brazos, pero cuando Alec me sujetó por la cintura y comenzó a besarme te juro que no fingí absolutamente nada: fue uno de los mejores besos que he dado en la vida.

-Vaya... entonces estás preparada para la pregunta de fuego: ¿Quién besa mejor: Jasper o Alec?

-¡¿Por qué me preguntas eso?!- protesté intentando lucir enfadada- ¡Es tan difícil! Además Alec y Jasper no se parecen en nada, quiero decir Alec es un buen amigo y yo solo dije que besaba bien, pero Jasper... tú sabes que es el amor de mi vida...- bajé un poco más la voz para que solo Bella pudiese escucharme- Además, ¿te dije que Jasper es muy bueno en la cama?- ambas nos reímos un momento mientras yo intentaba volver a hilar mis pensamientos- Juro que es verdad, fue espectacular mucho mejor de lo que recordaba...¡Piensa que me acuerdo que tuvimos sexo hace unos días y me pongo a temblar!

-Claramente... pasaron 8 años, cariño: la gente aprende cosas...

-¡Oye! Yo también he aprendido cosas y estoy dispuesta a llevarlas a la práctica, todas con él.

-¡Si estás tan enamorada!

-Bella, te juro que voy a hacer que Jasper se enamore de mí otra vez- la miré a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa-: me va a querer tanto que no soportará la idea de vivir sin mí... ¡Por fin podré recuperarle a él y a mi hija!

-¡Alice, ¿usaste protección?!

-¿Qué?- pregunté sin entender

-Cuando te acostaste con Jasper- comenzó abriendo los ojos con preocupación- , dime que usaste preservativo...

Mierda...

No.

No usé condón porque claramente yo no tengo donde mierda ponerme el condón, si yo tuviera pene creo que mi vida sería muchísimo más sencilla... además se supone que Jasper tiene la edad suficiente como para hacerse cargo ¡No soy su madre como para estar recordándole esas cosas! Quiero decir, yo tomo mis pastillas de forma responsable y él debería haber usado el maldito preservativo... Vale, tampoco puedo ser tan dura porque básicamente también lo olvidé, pero espero que mis pastillas sean tan efectivas como se supone que deben ser.

-No estoy embarazada- sentencié-, tomo pastillas y...

De pronto a lo lejos, entrando al bar vi la imagen del mismo hombre con la cicatriz en la mejilla que había visto aquí antes: James... Me congelé en mi lugar, pero cuando pestañé él ya había desaparecido. Comencé a temblar ¿Cómo es posible ver a alguien y que desaparezca en menos de un segundo? ¿Me estaré volviendo loca?... Tal vez incluso Jasper y yo usamos preservativo y soy yo quien no lo recuerda. No puedo evitar pensar que tal vez estoy perdiendo la razón lentamente...

-Alice, te quedaste en blanco ¿pasó algo?

-No...- dije fingiendo una sonrisa-, no solo que sé que no puedo estar embarazada porque tomo pastillas y ni siquiera estoy en mis días fértiles... Todo va bien Bella y no hay nada de que deba preocuparme...


	13. Capítulo doce

**Alice POV**

El sábado me había decidido a ir de compras: quería regalarle algo a Catherine, pero no tenía ni la menor idea sobre que le gustaba además del ballet. Nunca he sido muy buena con los niños y es la primera vez que debo pensar en qué regalarle a uno. Mis amigas no tienen hijos y mis hermanos no logran tener una relación seria por más que lo intenten.

Me paseo un tanto nerviosa por las tiendas viendo que ya se acerca la hora de cerrar y que aún no consigo comprar nada. Tal vez deba comprar algunas redes y accesorios para el pelo o un libro sobre ballet... o tal vez deba llamar a mi mamá y pedirle ayuda.

-Ya he recorrido el centro comercial 3 veces...-comenté sentándome sobre una banca mientras alisaba un poco mi falda- no logro encontrar nada y creo que no estaría bien llegar mañana con las manos vacías. Quiero decir, ya compré un vino para Jasper, pero no logro encontrar nada para la niña ¡Es tan difícil!

-¿No le gustan las muñecas?- preguntó mamá al tiempo que dirigía mi vista a la juguetería- De pequeña tu tenías un montón de muñecas... podrías regalarle una.

-Quiero caerle bien, no puedo perder esta oportunidad, mamá ¿Y si no le gusta la muñeca? ¿y si de pronto decide que no le agrado?

-No será fácil, cariño... pero sé que lograrás acercarte a ella y lo que le regales será valioso para ella: intenta ser tu misma y si tiene preguntas trata de responderle con sinceridad.

-No le hablaré a mi hija de James, si es que estás pensando en eso...

-Le hablarás de eso, pero a tu tiempo- comentó-. No debes sentirte presionada al respecto, linda.

-Mamá, yo no quiero volver a hablar de él- sentencié frunciendo el ceño-, quiero olvidarlo y créeme que ya fue demasiado hablar sobre eso con Jasper... prefiero que mi hija piense que la dejé para cumplir mis sueños a que se entere de la verdad, además es muy pequeña y todavía no es el momento...

-Si quieres darle algo podrías regalarle tus diarios de vida... Así le explicarías la verdad y sería un regalo muy especial para ella, quiero decir, podría entenderlo todo sin que tuvieras que explicarlo.

Regalar mis diarios de vida no es algo en lo que hubiese pensado antes, en mis diarios no solo están los momentos más difíciles de mi vida: hay fotografías, recuerdos e incluso la primera ecografía que me tomé para confirmar mi embarazo. Supongo que podría mostrarle algunos recuerdos de cuando ella nació, pero no creo que regalárselo sea una buena idea: no quiero que se entere de la verdad siendo tan pequeña, quiero hablar con Cathy sobre toda la verdad cuando ella sea mayor y pueda entender bien las cosas.

Eran casi las 10 de la noche y el centro comercial ya había cerrado. No quería regresar a mi casa, porque básicamente ni mi padre ni mis hermanos me hablan. Sé que es lo normal porque están muy enfadados, pero me hace sentir demasiado triste el saber que los he decepcionado y que tal vez ya perdí su confianza para siempre.

Me decido a ir hasta la compañía de baile, a esta hora no debe haber nadie y así podré ensayar los malditos pasos del último acto. Se supone que mis poses no deben ser tan rígidas y que debo lucir desesperada porque perderé al amor de mi vida, pero me cuesta demasiado dejar de lado la técnica y no puedo evitar acabar cada giro o pose con demasiada precisión.

Camino a oscuras hasta la sala de ensayo que siempre ocupo, enciendo las luces para hacerme el tomate y cambiarme de ropa, sin embargo, cuando estoy a punto de colocar la música en el reproductor siento unas manos sobre mis hombros haciendo que la tensión se acumule en mi cuerpo al pensar, por un segundo, que tal vez James está aquí.

-Tranquila, soy yo- nunca había estado tan agradecida de escuchar la voz de Alec como ahora-... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Supongo que lo mismo que tú- susurro antes de darme la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos-, tengo que ensayar...

-Irina dice que la fecha del estreno será en 3 meses ¿crees nos saldrá bien entonces?

-No lo sé- le sonrío para darle a entender que estoy igual de confundida-... lo único que sé es que odio a Julieta con toda mi alma, antes pensaba que era valiente, pero ahora estoy segura de que es una idiota.

Alec sonríe haciendo que sus hoyuelos se marquen en sus mejillas.

-Romeo no está mal, pero si odias tanto a Julieta creo que puedo ayudarte con eso...

-¿Cómo?- alcé una ceja mientras colocaba una de mis manos en mi cadera- ¿La interpretarás tú?

-Creo que no me vería bien con vestido... ¿ensayamos el pas de deux?

Este pas de deux es infernal porque la primera parte es sencilla, pero en cuanto Alec debe levantarme por detrás de su cuello todo se vuelve un desastre: no es que nos salga mal, pero creo que nos cuesta demasiado y se supone que debería verse fácil.

Cuando llegamos a la parte del beso siento la mano de Alec acomodarse en mi espalda y como, poco a poco, nos besamos por mucho más tiempo del que indica la coreografía.

La música sigue sonando y cuando me doy cuenta, mis brazos ya rodean su cuello mientras le besaba sin tener mucha noción del tiempo. Lo único que me importaba eran sus besos que me hacían perder poco a poco el control y que ahora de verdad no iba a parar. Seguí besándole sin preocuparme de nada hasta que la puerta de la sala de ensayo se cerró de golpe.

Me separé de Alec de inmediato y puse unos cuantos metros de distancia entre nosotros mientras Irina nos miraba con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada.

-No me opongo a que tengan una relación entre ustedes, pero no tengan sexo en una sala de ensayos- murmuró enfadada.

-No volverá a pasar, le prometo que...- respondí consciente de que mi cara se había vuelto completamente roja.

-No gastes palabras, Alice...- me cortó enfadada antes de desconectar el equipo de la música- Vine porque el cuidador me llamó diciendo que había gente aquí dentro y que se escuchaba música... pensé que estaban ensayando, pero veo que tenían una cita romántica... Son libres de hacer lo que quieran, pero como consejo: hay un hotel a 15 minutos de aquí... Ahora váyanse, es tarde y tengo que cerrar el teatro.

Me quité las zapatillas de punta y las guardé en mi bolso mientras Alec me esperaba en la puerta. El chico me tomó de la mano haciendo que le mirara confundida, solté su mano con la excusa de quitarme un mechón de cabello de la cara, pero mientras avanzábamos por la oscura calle, volvió a sujetar mi mano con fuerza impidiendo que esta vez pudiera soltarle.

-Alec...-susurré mientras trataba de liberar mi mano, sin embargo, él insistía en arrastrarme por las calles de la ciudad- Alec, suéltame... ¡Suéltame!

Pensé que me soltaría, pero me arrastró en un completo silencio a los roqueríos que estaban cerca de la playa mientras yo intentaba forcejear con él en vano. Intenté pedir ayuda un montón de veces, pero cada vez que intentaba gritar mi voz se quedaba atrapada en mi garganta y el pánico se iba apoderando lentamente de mi cuerpo.

Cuando nos detuvimos en la playa, no pude evitar dirigir la mirada hacia donde estaba mi casa y la casa de Jasper: estaba tan cerca de mi hogar y al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Tan cerca de un lugar en el que podría encontrar ayuda, pero con la imposibilidad de llegar hasta ella.

-Aquí ya nadie podrá molestarnos- murmuró Alec mientras me quitaba mi chaqueta-, ahora sí estamos solos...

-Yo... yo no lo entiendo- protesté retrocediendo un paso hasta que mi espalda chocó con la superficie de la roca-... Alec, ¡yo no quiero!

Él me miró alzando una ceja, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara. Yo estaba demasiado asustada y todo empeoró cuando él redujo la distancia que yo había puesto entre nosotros, momento en que supe que para mí ya estaba todo perdido.

-Por la forma en que me besaste, cariño, no parecía que quisieras decir que no...

Él desgarró mi ropa con sus manos mientras yo intentaba buscar una forma de escabullirme de la trampa mortal en la que me encontraba. Grité por si alguien era capaz de oírme, pero nadie vino a buscarme y, entonces, tuve la certeza de que otra vez volvería a pasar: otra vez volvería a quedarme sola, otra vez sería mi culpa por andar de calienta braguetas con un tío al que apenas conozco, otra vez el asco, la vergüenza y comenzar a huir para esconderme de los recuerdos.

En el momento en que me penetró por primera vez dejé de resistirme: ya no había nada que yo pudiera hacer; él es mucho más grande que yo, mucho más fuerte que yo y la verdad es que no quiero que me haga más daño.

Cada embestida, cada uno de sus susurros excitados y cada vez que yo intentaba cerrar mis ojos, me traía al presente algún recuerdo que yo creía enterrado. Traía al presente las cosas que, con mucho esfuerzo y lágrimas, yo había dejado en el pasado...

-¡Dios, Alice! ¡Eres tan suave!...Tan linda... -susurró mientras apoyaba su frente en mi pecho para recuperar el aliento, yo sentía que mi labio temblaba mientras luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para no llorar- Te he visto en los ensayos, Alice y déjame decirte que tienes un culo espectácular...

-No, Alec, por favor...- sollocé cuando me obligó a dar la vuelta y sujetó mis manos en mi espalda- ¡No quiero!

-No tienes idea las veces que imaginé que te hacía esto, dulzura... No tienes idea lo mucho que me excita que me digas que no...

Cuando comenzó a follarme por atrás pensé que me iba a morir, que no iba a salir con vida de esto y que él iba a torturarme hasta matarme, sin embargo, pronto acabó y de un momento a otro le oí jadear pesadamente sobre mi cuello.

-Esto es mejor de lo que imaginé, Alice...gracias...- susurró mientras yo me dejaba caer sobre la roca para abrazar mis rodillas. Él se acercó a mí y me tiró unos cuantos dólares arrugados- para el taxi, bonita... Me alegra saber que eres una perra caliente en la cama, si sigues así volverás loco a todos los hombres que follen contigo...- me guiñó un ojo antes de alejarse caminando tranquilamente- Nos vemos en los ensayos, Alice...

Cerré mis ojos y comencé a llorar con fuerza ¡¿Por qué no sube la marea y me lleva el mar de una vez por todas?! ¡¿Por qué la vida insiste en demostrarme que yo no nací para ser feliz?!

Lloré sintiéndome sola, adolorida, sucia y avergonzada. Lloré porque esta vez sé que no podré sobreponerme. Lloré porque ahora tengo la certeza de que nunca seré mujer suficiente para Jasper y que nunca seré la madre que Cathy se merece.

Lloré porque esta vez lo único seguro es que ya no quiero seguir viviendo...

 **nota de autora: Hola uwu sé que he tardado más de la cuenta pero es porque he estado ocupada con la Uni :c**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo trece**

 **Jasper POV**

Había intentado contactarme con Alice desde el sábado en la noche, pero ella se negaba a contestar el teléfono. Me dije que tal vez estaba ocupada con los ensayos del ballet y que no querría que la molestaran, pero quería saber si vendría o no a cenar.

Mientras preparaba el almuerzo, Cathy dibujaba en la mesa del comedor y la televisión sonaba emitiendo las noticias del día. No estaba prestando mucha atención porque estaba preocupado de cocinar, pero de pronto Catherine miró con atención la pantalla mientras fruncía el ceño preocupada.

-¡Mira, papi!- exclamó señalando la imagen del televisor- ¡Eso es cerca de casa!

Presté atención a lo que decía la presentadora de las noticias y no pude evitar preocuparme con la información: habían violado a una mujer cerca de la playa, a casi 7 minutos de donde vivo. Decidí cambiar de canal para que la niña no le diera demasiada importancia a la noticia, pero supongo que averiguaré más detalles en la emisión de la noche.

-No es aquí- respondí colocando una película-, es en otra playa, pero de todas maneras debes tener cuidado ¿vale?

-¿Cuidado con qué?- preguntó confundida- ¿Qué es violación? ¿Es malo?

-Eres muy pequeña para entenderlo bien...- comencé mirándola mientras intentaba buscar una forma de explicárselo. Aún no estaba preparado para que ella comenzara a hacer preguntas incómodas, quiero decir, sé que llegara un momento en que tendremos que hablar, pero de verdad espero que cuando eso pase tenga algo un poco más preparado que ahora-, pero es, básicamente, cuando alguien te toca sin que tu quieras...

-Ah... entonces ¿eso está mal y por eso salió en las noticias?

-Claro que está mal Cath... nunca dejes que alguien te obligue a hacer cosas que tú no quieres. Por mucho que quieras a una persona, si te obliga a hacer cosas que no te gustan, no está bien y debes decirme ¿vale?

-Sí, papi...- luego bajó la mirada y pude percibir un poco de tristeza en sus ojos- ¿Hoy viene Alice a cenar?

-Creo que sí- respondí acercándome a ella para acariciar su cabello- ...¿por qué? ¿no quieres que venga?

-No, creo que sí quiero verla...- susurró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño-, pero no sé como debo llamarla ¿Está bien si le digo Alice y no mamá? ¿No se enfadará por eso?

-No- le sonreí antes de besar su frente-, Alice sabe que para ti es difícil todo esto y ella está contenta solo porque quieras verla. Sabe que por ahora solo podrá acercarse a ti como una amiga... tu verás si quieres y cuando la llamarás "mamá".

-Vale...¡Le hice un dibujo! Espero que sí le guste, aunque aún no lo termino.

Me sentí bien al saber que Cathy ya no estaba tan enfadada, quiero decir, sé que ella aún está dolida y que le costará mucho tiempo sanar o entender todo lo que tuvo que pasar por no tener cerca a su madre. Incluso a mí me parece un tanto extraño el saber que Alice ahora será parte de la vida de mi hija, pero creo que por mantenernos en paz es mejor para todos probar y ver como resulta esto.

Cathy se quedó mucho rato después de almuerzo terminando su dibujo, mientras yo terminaba de corregir unos ensayos. Había intentado llamar a Alice un par de veces más, pero siempre me enviaba al buzón de voz, pensé que tal vez se le había descargado el teléfono o que se había ido de fiesta y debe estar con la resaca: ella no es muy buena controlándose a la hora de beber; siempre que nos íbamos de fiesta ella terminaba bebiendo más de la cuenta y yo debía cuidar que nadie intentara hacerle algo o evitar que se metiera en problemas...

De pronto el timbre sonó con insistencia, dejé los trabajos que estaba corrigiendo y fui a abrir la puerta.

-¿Isabella?- la chica me miró a los ojos de una forma que no supe interpretar, pero al parecer no traía buenas noticias-... Pasa...

-Disculpa que venga a tu casa un sábado- susurró mientras caminaba al salón, le dirigió una mirada acompañada con una sonrisa a Cathy quien seguía pintando su dibujo- ¿Ella es tu hija? Es muy bonita... se parece mucho a Alice, la verdad...

-Gracias, supongo... pero creo que no haz venido solo a hablarme de lo mucho que se parece Catherine a su madre...

-Claro que no... de hecho averigüé tu dirección buscando entre los archivos del instituto- reconoció ruborizándose un poco-, sé que no es lo correcto, pero me parece que es importante que tú lo sepas y que estés al tanto.

-Saber qué...- la chica le dirigió una mirada a Catherine para darme a entender que no iba a hablar en presencia de la niña- Cathy ¿por qué no subes a terminar tu dibujo a tu habitación? Con la señorita tenemos que hablar sobre cosas aburridas de trabajo y es mejor que te entretengas arriba, cariño.

La niña asintió, tomó sus lápices y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Isabella y yo esperamos hasta sentir el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, entonces la chica suspiró y me miró como si estuviese escogiendo con cuidado las palabras que quería decir.

-Isabella ¿por qué no tomas asiento?- le ofrecí con algo de preocupación.

-Mejor toma asiento tu- dijo mirándome mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos-... no sé como decirte esto, de hecho, desearía no tener que contártelo.

-¿Qué pasa?- nos quedamos en silencio casi dos minutos que se me hicieron eternos. No quería seguir esperando y al parecer por el ritmo lento de la conversación, no iba a enterarme de su mensaje en al menos dos días- Dime que ocurre ¿Pasó algo en el instituto?

-A Alice... A Alice la violaron anoche- soltó de pronto y sin anestesia mientras yo intentaba procesar lo que me había dicho.

-¿Qué? No... no puede ser... ¡¿Estás mintiendo?!- pregunté tomando asiento a la vez que comenzaba a sentirme muy nervioso- ¿Es mentira, cierto?

-¡Ojalá fuera mentira!- respondió antes de limpiarse una lágrima de la cara- La encontró una mujer hoy en la mañana en la playa, llamó a la policía y en el hospital confirmaron la violación... creo que incluso salió en las noticias.

-¿Cómo está ella? ¡¿Puedo verla?!

-Ella está en estado de shock- la chica frunció ligeramente el ceño a la vez que sentía como un nudo se iba instalando poco a poco en mi garganta-... no quiere hablar: solo llora y... está como ida, de hecho ni siquiera sabemos quien fue.

-¿Puedo verla?- insistí a lo que la chica se quedó en silencio- ¡Isabella, quiero verla! ¡ Si voy al hospital ¿me dejarán verla?!

-¡No lo sé!- exclamó ella antes de mirarme a los ojos con insistencia- El padre de Alice no quiere que nadie entre a verla porque ella está muy mal, quiere que descanse y se recupere un poco de lo que pasó.

-Iré a verla- sentencié tomando las llaves de mi moto- ¿Puedes cuidar a Cathy? No quiero dejarla sola, pero tampoco quiero llevarla al hospital: no es un buen ambiente para una niña.

-Ve tranquilo, yo me quedaré con Catherine mientras vuelves.

Subí a la habitación de Cathy que ahora jugaba con unas muñecas, la niña me miró con curiosidad mientras yo aun no sabía que decirle: no podía contarle que su madre era la mujer a la que habían violado según las noticias, tampoco podía decirle que era muy probable que no viera a Alice en mucho tiempo y que ella tal vez no volvería a bailar en un tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa papi?- preguntó.

-Hoy Isabella va a cuidarte ¿está bien? - la niña asintió un segundo- Es amiga de Alice y creo que te llevarás bien con ella.

-¿Adónde vas? ¿No puedo ir contigo?

-Lo que pasa es que Alice está enferma en el hospital y no le gusta la idea de que la veas enferma, pero iré a ver como está y si necesita algo.

-Ah... ¿entonces hoy no vendrá?

-Me temo que no, cariño- vi que Catherine fruncía ligeramente el ceño. Parecía decepcionada, pero de verdad no creo que ir con ella al hospital sea una buena idea-... Oye, no te pongas triste, te prometo que podrás ir a verla en cuanto pueda recibir visitas.

-¿De verdad está enferma?- preguntó mirándome con desconfianza- ¿No es porque no quiere verme, cierto?

-No te mentiría con algo así, hija... si quieres puedes darme el dibujo que le hiciste, así si me dejan verla podré entregárselo.

La niña me entregó el dibujo que doblé y guardé con cuidado en mi chaqueta. Me despedí de ella y bajé al estacionamiento donde había guardado mi moto. No tenía idea de qué iba a ver en el hospital, tampoco sabía que le diría a Alice cuando la viera, pero solo quería asegurarme de que ella estaba bien, aunque eso ni siquiera era posible. No podía creer que Alice hubiese tenido que pasar otra vez por algo así en su vida, era demasiado injusto que ella fuese incapaz de dejar atrás su pasado.

Conduje a toda velocidad y llegué casi en 20 minutos al hospital. Isabella había dicho que estaba en Cuidados Intensivos y la verdad es que no tenía la menor idea de como iba a entrar a ese lugar; incluso cuando llegué a la recepción vi guardias de seguridad junto a las puertas y tantas enfermeras que no pude evitar sentirme mareado por un momento.

Decidí acercarme a una enfermera que acababa de terminar de hablar con una familia, la chica me miró con amabilidad mientras yo pensaba en que excusa inventar para ver a Alice.

-Buenas tardes- murmuré mirándola con mi mejor sonrisa-, quiero saber si la señorita Alice Cullen puede recibir visitas... me gustaría saber en que habitación está para poder verla.

-Lo siento mucho, señor, pero el doctor Cullen indicó que su hija tiene prohibidas las visitas- señaló alzando ligeramente sus hombros-. Solo pueden entrar a verla sus familiares directos, debido a la gravedad de su estado el doctor no quiere alterarla ni que los policías vengan a molestarla con preguntas desagradables... Lo que menos debe querer ella en estos momentos debe ser recordar lo que le pasó.

-¿Está muy grave?

-Llegó en la mañana- susurró la enfermera como si me estuviese contando un secreto-, estaba casi inconsciente y fue su propio padre quien estaba de turno cuando la trajeron: fue terrible porque ella no dejaba de gritar ni de llorar, tuvimos que sedarla para evitar que se hiciera daño... La mujer que la encontró dice que nunca pensó que ella estaría tan mal... de todas maneras ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué preguntas por ella?

-Yo...yo soy su novio- mentí sin que se me ocurriera algo mejor-, por eso me gustaría mucho poder verla.

-Que raro... el doctor Cullen no mencionó que vendría a verla su novio o algo por el estilo.

-Ah... bueno... es porque Alice y yo no se lo hemos dicho a nadie todavía- no pensé que se me daba tan bien mentir y la verdad ni siquiera sé si es que se me da bien, solo espero que todo esto se vea creíble-, llevamos saliendo bastante poco: de hecho ni siquiera conozco a sus padres.

-Entiendo... pero en cualquier caso no podrás entrar porque no son familiares directos.

-Vamos...- insistí dejándole entrever un poco de mi desesperación en mi tono de voz- Acaban de violar a mi novia, no la he visto, no sé como está y... de verdad prometo que no haré nada para alterarla, por favor déjeme verla ¡Necesito verla y saber que está bien!

-No puedo... me meteré en problemas y...

-¡Le prometo que no!, serán solo cinco minutos- insistí , mientras ella me miraba sin saber bien que hacer-... por favor, prometo que la próxima vez vendré con la autorización del doctor Cullen, pero ahora es urgente ¡Es mi novia y quiero estar con ella solo unos minutos! Quiero que sepa que estoy a su lado.

-No lo sabrá, está inconsciente y...

-¡Sí lo sabrá! El amor hace milagros y sé que ella sabrá de alguna manera que estoy a su lado.

-Está bien...- la enfermera cedió pero me miró con una advertencia-, solo cinco minutos, nada más.

-¡Lo juro! Muchas gracias...

Caminé junto a la enfermera hasta la habitación en que se supone que está Alice, me indicó que podía entrar y que vendría a buscarme después de darse una vuelta por los cuartos de los demás pacientes. Una vez dentro cerré la puerta blanca con cuidado y me giré para ver a Alice recostada sobre una camilla de hospital, estaba dormida, con una máquina que iba registrando los latidos de su corazón seguramente para verificar que los calmantes no le hicieran daño.

Tenía una de sus manos sobre su estómago y pude ver en su brazo unos cuantos cortes y magulladuras, producto, tal vez ,del forcejeo con el hombre que le hizo esto. Me acerqué a ella, me senté a su lado para sujetar su mano entre las mías y comprobar que a pesar de todo, ella seguía viva.

-Alice, hola, sé que aunque estás dormida puedes escucharme- susurré acariciando su mano con mi pulgar-: siempre haz sabido encontrarme cuando estoy cerca y... no te lo había dicho antes, pero eres una mujer muy fuerte: luchas por tus sueños, por alcanzar tus metas y hasta luchaste por cumplir mi sueño de tener una hija contigo, a pesar de que no querías hacerlo. Sé que debes querer despertar sin recordar todo lo que pasó, porque es realmente horrible que alguien fuera capaz de hacerte esto, pero sé que podrás recuperarte: sé que volverás a levantarte como la estrella más brillante del cielo... ¿sabes una cosa? La primera vez que te vi en Francia pensé que eras una chica frágil, con la esencia de una dulce niña y que debía cuidarte, pero pronto descubrí que estaba equivocado y me encontré con una mujer fuerte, perseverante y obstinada... No me gusta verte aquí: prefiero pelear contigo y que me rompas el corazón mil veces a verte sufrir de esta forma; si despiertas y quieres marcharte otra vez yo no voy a detenerte: eres un alma libre, Ali y siempre lo haz sido, prometo que no intentaré atarte nunca más, pero tienes que volver a ser fuerte e intentar luchar. Sé que es difícil, pero tienes que vivir, Alice... no permitas que esto te destruya y si no puedes luchar tu sola, recuerda que siempre estaré junto a ti para ayudarte a reconstruir tus alas y puedas volar.

Alice apretó un segundo mi mano y cuando la miré pude ver que sus ojos estaban entreabiertos y que había comenzado a llorar, angustiada, una vez que había recordado por qué se encontraba en el hospital.

-Tranquila... Ali, no llores, tranquila- la chica negó con la cabeza a la vez que yo intentaba tomar su mano para calmarla-. Ya no pasa nada, ya estás bien...

-¡¿Por qué?!- sollozó nerviosa- ¡¿Por qué a mí?! ¡¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar a mí?! ¡¿Por qué a mí, Jasper?!

-No... no sé... no lo sé, Alice- la abracé con fuerza mientras ella lloraba desconsolada- ¿sabes? nuestra hija te hizo un dibujo ¿quieres verlo?

-¿Cathy sabe que...?- se separó de mí para mirarme con preocupación y verdadero miedo.

-No, no lo sabe, tranquila- Alice asintió mientras yo le entregaba el dibujo-... ¿Te gusta?

-¡Sí!... ¡Es una bailarina!- sonrió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la mano y yo le sonreí de vuelta- ¡Es una bailarina igual que yo! ¡Muchas gracias!

Alice dejó el dibujo junto a un ramo de flores que estaba en una mesita al lado de su camilla. Vi el reloj en mi muñeca y comprobé que ya me había excedido un par de minutos con mi visita, la enfermera no tardará en venir a buscarme y supongo que es mejor que me vaya. Me acerqué a ella para limpiar sus lágrimas con mis dedos hasta que finalmente me decidí y la besé suavemente en los labios. No la había besado solo en unos cuantos días, pero sentía como si hubiesen pasado años desde nuestro último beso. Sin embargo, esta vez ella correspondió a mi beso con algo de frialdad, lo que nunca fue habitual en una persona como Alice. Me alejé un poco de ella para comprobar que efectivamente estaba llorando.

-Lo siento...- susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior con culpa- No puedo...

-No importa- respondí besándola en la frente-, ya vas a ver que con el tiempo te sentirás mejor y todo volverá a ser igual que antes... Yo ahora debo irme, pero vendré a visitarte después del trabajo ¿está bien? Cuando te sientas mejor puedo venir con Cathy para que la veas...

-Jasper, yo no creo que vuelva a ser la de antes. Esto... esto es demasiado... Creo que ya estoy cansada, me quiero ir... y me quiero ir sin hacerle daño a nadie.

-Irte... ¿A donde quieres ir?- pregunté sintiendo un verdadero miedo a perderla por primera vez en la vida.

-Me quiero morir, Jasper- me miró a los ojos mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar sin control por sus mejillas-... lo único que quiero en estos momentos es morirme y nada de lo que digas o hagas va a poder arreglar esto... ¡No tengo arreglo, Jasper! ¡Ya no!...

-No, Alice... no me hagas esto- sollocé tomando sus manos para besarlas-... no puedes hacerme esto... yo puedo soportar que me abandones, que tal vez no quieras volver a verme, pero no puedo vivir en un mundo en el que tu no estés. Puedes irte a China si quieres y yo no haré nada por detenerte, pero no puedes morirte, Alice, no puedes dejarme...no... no puedes...

Nunca pensé que lo nuestro podría ser así, pero es la verdad: sin Alice el mundo pierde su magia y su belleza, si ella se muere la mitad de mi alma se va con ella a la tumba y digo la mitad porque una parte de mí tiene que vivir para cuidar de Cathy. Alice es mi alma gemela y no puedo dejar que se muera porque prefiero vivir odiándola y lejos de ella, a vivir sin ella y resignado a que nunca más nadie podrá verla bailar y perseguir sus sueños.

Me despedí de ella para salir de su habitación, sin embargo, en cuanto cerré la puerta, sentí como alguien me sujetaba con fuerza del brazo.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó un hombre con desconfianza- ¿y qué estabas haciendo en el cuarto de mi hija?...

* * *

 **nota de autora: hola! como dije en el capítulo anterior aquí estoy, un poco alejada por la universidad pero todavía presente. He tenido este poco tiempo libre para actualizar y bueno eso n.n sigo aquí y seguiré actualizando n.n**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo catorce**

 **Alice POV**

Cerré mis ojos un segundo después de que Jasper se fue, la verdad es que me sentí bien al verlo y aunque no pude besarle por mucho tiempo, me sentía bien al saber que él no me tenía asco... o al menos no demasiado. Lo que es yo, no puedo evitar sentirme sucia: no sé si ya me habrán tomado los exámenes que necesitan, pero solo quiero bañarme, después de lo que Alec me hizo solo he tenido pesadillas en las que vomito y lloro basura. Es extraño porque a pesar de que he sido violada antes es la primera vez que me pasa algo así.

Sé que no debería pensarlo, pero no puedo evitar creer que todo esto es mi culpa: si no hubiese aceptado el trabajo en la compañía, si solo me hubiese limitado a venir de visita, si no hubiese incitado a Alec a besarme tal vez nada de esto me habría pasado. Creo que si me hubiese forzado cualquier otra persona me dolería menos, quiero decir, yo pensaba que él era mi amigo y lo que es peor: tendré que trabajar con él y besarle y lucir enamorada y dejar que vuelva a tocarme y fingir cuando en el interior todo será asco y deseos de venganza.

Estoy enojada porque James nunca tuvo el castigo que se merecía por todo el daño que me hizo cuando era pequeña y Alec ahora se cree con el derecho a tocarme solamente porque le besé en una sala de ensayo. Durante años me negué a lo que me había pasado, quiero decir, fingí en todos los aspectos que era una chica normal, pero ahora... ahora no sé si puedo soportar esto, porque antes tenía el ballet para distraerme, pero ahora tan solo ver mis zapatillas me hace recordar la sensación de tener a Alec encima de mí, obligándome a mantener una relación sexual con él, dando por hecho que mi opinión y sentimientos no interesan.

Nunca pensé que iba a pasar, pero me dan ganas de vomitar la sola idea de pensar en volver a bailar y eso es terriblemente doloroso: si no puedo ser bailarina ¿entonces para qué estoy viviendo? El ballet era todo y lo único que le daba un sentido más o menos completo a mi vida, pero ahora... Alec no solo me robó la posibilidad de decidir sobre mi sexualidad, si no que se llevó mi carrera, mi vida y me dejó solo con los pedazos vacíos de una bailarina que tal vez jamás logre volver a pisar un escenario en su vida.

-Hola, hija...- la voz de papá me sacó de mis pensamientos y me obligó a abrir otra vez los ojos- el chico que salió de aquí... ¿quién era?

-Es el papá de mi hija- respondí sin siquiera atreverme a mirarle a los ojos-... supongo que vio la noticia en la televisión y se preocupó por mí... Veo los titulares de la prensa: "Primera bailarina del ballet de Galveston es violada en la playa por uno de sus compañeros" o algo como "Romeo viola a Julieta: la historia detrás de la violación en las playas de Galveston" No quiero ni siquiera pensar en todo lo que se debe decir de mí en estos momentos...

-¿Eso quiere decir que el chico que yo vi no fue el que...?

-¡No papá!- le miré preocupada antes de suspirar enfadada-... No me digas que le culpaste... Papá, él no sería capaz y si lo hubiese hecho créeme que ya habría hecho algo para quitarle a Cathy.

-No le culpé de nada, cariño, pero le advertí que si quiere verte debe avisarme primero: ya haz sufrido demasiado y no quiero que nadie te haga daño, hija...

-Papá, ¿mamá vino a verme?- pregunté después de unos segundos de silencio- Sé que vino a la ciudad por unos días: ¿Vino a verme?

-No, hija- papá me miró con preocupación mientras yo fruncía ligeramente el ceño-... de hecho ni siquiera sabía que tu madre estaba en la ciudad.

Me sentí un poco frustrada, quiero decir, ¿cómo es posible que mi ex novio venga a verme antes que mi propia madre? Me dije que tal vez es porque ella aún no lo sabe, quiero decir, a veces los periodistas no cubren bien las noticias y tampoco es que mi madre sea una mujer que esté muy al tanto de lo que pasan por la televisión.

-¿Cuándo me darán el alta?- miré a papá sin mucho ánimo, él es médico pero no es quien me examinó cuando llegué aquí: estoy casi segura que la policía le dijo que hacer eso podría poner en riesgo la investigación o alguna de esas tonterías, así que dependo del criterio de otra persona para salir de este lugar.

-Al menos unos tres días, mi niña... aún tienes que dar tu declaración a la policía.

-¿Es necesario hacer eso?- pregunté casi al borde de las lágrimas- ¿No basta solo con el examen médico?

-Me temo que no, cielo... Tienes que hablar con ellos: grabarán la entrevista en un vídeo y se irán.

-No quiero pasar por esto- susurré al borde de las lágrimas-, no quiero tener que recordar a cada instante todo lo que pasó... Creo... creo que puedo entender por qué mi mamá decidió no denunciar lo que pasó...

Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de mis palabras. Me llevé las manos a la boca mientras miraba a papá con mis ojos muy abiertos ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué dije? ¿Cómo lo arreglo ahora? Mi mente intentaba pensar en una solución, pero mi corazón latía tan rápido que llegué a pensar que podría salirse de mi pecho.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Alice?- me miró con rabia en los ojos mientras una lágrima se derramaba por mi mejilla- ¿Qué tiene que ver tu madre con todo esto?... ¡Respóndeme, Alice!

-Papá...yo...- sollocé nerviosa mientras apretaba mis manos en un puño- yo... no es la primera vez que me pasa esto...

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- algo me decía que papá sabía la verdad, pero quería escucharla de mí y eso era terriblemente doloroso.

-Mamá tenía una pareja- susurré sin atreverme a mirarle a los ojos-... y él... él... él abusó de mi, papá.

-¡No, no puede ser!...- me gritó sujetándome de los hombros- Esme me prometió que cuidaría de ti... ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

-¡De la verdad!- miré a papá a través de las lágrimas que empañaban mis ojos- Yo ya no estoy mintiendo, papá... ¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que había regalado a mi hija y tu me preguntaste por qué? Te dije que fue por mis sueños de ser bailarina de ballet y algo hay de cierto en eso, pero en verdad la razón más importante es que yo no quería que mi hija pasara por lo que yo pasé... cuando le conté lo que estaba pasando con su novio, ¡ella no me creyó y pensó que yo estaba mintiendo!... Mamá rompió mi corazón para siempre... Nunca voy a poder olvidar todo esto.

-¿Cuándo pasó esto?... ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

-Pasó cuando tenía 13... creo que a final de cuentas si soy una buena actriz...

Papá me pidió que le contara todo desde el principio y aunque lloré mucho mientras contaba mi historia, puedo decir que me aliviaba bastante el no tener que seguir con las mentiras. La verdad siempre se abre paso, por más que quieras ocultarla: siempre habrá una rendija por la que se escapa sin que nadie lo pueda evitar. Creo que nunca había tenido una conversación tan sincera con mi padre y supongo que esta situación fue buena para ambos.

Al día siguiente me sentía muy cansada: no había logrado dormir bien, supongo que me redujeron las dosis de calmantes, lo que hace que me sienta muy cansada y que no pueda dormir a causa de mis pesadillas.

Irina había venido a visitarme con la autorización de mi papá. Ella lucía cansada y me miró con una sonrisa antes de sentarse a mi lado y entregarme una carpeta llena de fotografías.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunté mirándole sin entender al ver en las fotografías las imágenes de diferentes bailarinas. Todas ellas representaban el mismo rol: Julieta aparecía ante mis ojos con los diversos matices entregados por las mejores bailarinas de todo el mundo, desde la primera mujer que la representó en 1960 hasta nuestros días- ¿No pretenderás que sea Julieta después de lo que me pasó, verdad? Ni siquiera sé cuando empezaré a ir con el psiquiatra y llegas con esto... iba a entregar la carta de renuncia a la compañía cuando me dieran el alta.

-Supuse que dirías eso...- me entregó una segunda carpeta esta vez, pero con las fotografías de todas las bailarinas de la compañía- no vine para presionarte a que vuelvas a ensayar, de hecho sé que debe ser muy difícil para ti solo pensar en el ballet.

-No tienes la menor idea de lo terrible que es esto- susurré-: he dedicado mi vida entera a mi carrera de bailarina, he buscado por el mundo una compañía que me valore y reconozca mi dedicación; cuando por fin la encuentro mi coprotagonista decide quitarme mi sueño de ser primera bailarina ¡No es justo! ¡No tienes idea de todo lo que sacrifiqué para ser bailarina!...- había explotado en llanto, porque de pronto recordé el momento en que me decidí a regalar a mi bebé y supe que de haber sabido que esto me pasaría por querer bailar, lo habría pensado mucho más antes de alejarme de Cathy y de Jasper- ¡Tengo casi 29 años y nunca he sido protagonista en una obra! Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida bailando con el cuerpo o en papeles pequeños y ahora que estaba tan cerca de lograrlo... ¡Nunca podré ser primera bailarina! ¡Nunca debí haber sacrificado tantas cosas por esto!

-Entiendo como te sientes y quiero que sepas que cuando estés lista podrás regresar a la compañía y recuperar tu lugar como primera bailarina- me miró con una pequeña sonrisa antes de señalarme la primera carpeta que me había entregado-... yo nunca me equivoco: en mis años como directora y coreógrafa reconozco los futuros talentos cuando los veo y créeme que cuando te vi en el video que enviaste, supe que tu foto tenía que estar en esa carpeta, con las grandes bailarinas y protagonistas de nuestro arte... sé que estás pasando por un momento difícil, pero necesito que me ayudes.

-¿Ayudar en qué?- pregunté mirándola de reojo.

-Tengo que presentar sí o sí Romeo y Julieta, ya sabes que el teatro compra todas las obras de la temporada para ser estrenadas ahí, por lo que necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a unos nuevos protagonistas para iniciar los ensayos. Quiero que seas algo así como mi asistente durante el tiempo que tardes en volver a bailar... ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

-Sí, pero no sé si hacer esto pueda ayudarme y...

-Te mantendrá la mente ocupada, además no puedes dejar que el dolor te consuma- me indicó frunciendo un poco el ceño-: tienes que intentar seguir con tu vida de forma normal, sé que regresar ahora mismo a bailar es difícil, pero esto al menos te servirá para no estar tan al pendiente de tu rol de victima.

Suspiré un segundo antes de comenzar a revisar los diferentes perfiles y roles que han interpretado las chicas de la compañía. No sé si Irina tendrá razón, pero es verdad que dedicarme a buscar una nueva protagonista sí logró distraerme un poco, no obstante, era bastante frustrante el tener que escoger a la chica que tendría que ocupar mi lugar.

-Creo que María lo hará bien- dije mirando la fotografía de su última presentación: es una chica muy guapa, de facciones latinas, mirada intensa y delgada-... tiene buena técnica y es muy linda.

-¿Entonces a quién pondrías de gitana?- Irina anotaba mientras yo pensaba en los posibles protagonistas- Tenemos a Netty y Lucy: falta una

-A Jenny, una de las seleccionadas de las clases de ballet: mi primer papel importante, si se puede decir así, es el de gitana en Romeo y Julieta: es un buen papel para iniciar...

-Lo pensaré, creo que es demasiado pequeña para tanta responsabilidad... por ahora se queda con el resto de bailarinas de apoyo.

Irina se fue casi después de una hora, me pidió que ayudara a María a lograr una buena interpretación, pero yo aún no me sentía completamente segura de ayudar en el ballet incluso fuera de los escenarios.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, me sentía realmente agotada, cuando la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de golpe. Pensé que era una de las enfermeras que iba a revisar mi suero o algo por el estilo, así que cerré mis ojos para poder dormir, sin embargo la persona que entró me zamarreó con fuerza y cuando pude ver de quien se trataba el pánico comenzó a recorrerme por completo.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- grité mirándole enfadada.

-¡Tienes que parar, Alice!- Alec me miró a los ojos completamente desesperado mientras yo intentaba contener mis ganas de llorar- ¡Tienes que decirles que yo no te violé!

-¡Pero sí lo hiciste!- chillé removiéndome para que quitara sus manos de mis hombros.

-No fue violación, Alice...yo... yo no te obligué a ir hasta la playa: me seguiste voluntariamente...

-¡Pero te dije que no quería!- me defendí a la vez que las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas- ¡Te dije que no quería y me obligaste! ¡¿O tu crees que estoy en el hospital por lo mucho que me gustó?!... ¡No seas idiota!

\- Tú... me besaste en la sala de ensayo...- susurró mirándome a los ojos como si no pudiera entender lo que le estaba diciendo- no te forcé porque tu querías: no besas a alguien de esa forma para luego decir que no querías irte a la cama con esa persona.

-¡¿Qué importa eso?! ¡Fue solo un beso, Alec! ¡Incluso si me hubiese desnudado voluntariamente y te hubiese dicho luego que no quería, tendrías que haberme respetado!

-¡Eres una...! ¡Eres una puta, Alice!- me dedicó una sonrisa llena de ironía antes de acercarse a mí y bajar un poco la voz- ¿O crees que no sé que te acuestas con uno de los profesores del instituto de la ciudad? ¿Crees que nadie sabe que incluso dormías con tu padrastro?...- me quedé congelada en mi lugar mientras le miraba realmente sorprendida- ¿Qué pasó, cariño? ¿Pensaste que no intentaría averiguar sobre ti?... ¡Tan ilusa!...

-No tienes derecho a averiguar sobre mi vida, ¡yo...!

-Todos en la compañía saben lo fácil que abres las piernas, cariño y lo buena que eres en la cama, así que no debería sorprenderte si alguien más intenta hacer lo mismo que yo...

-Tal vez sea una cualquiera, pero sigo teniendo el derecho a elegir con quien tengo sexo y con quien no- señalé después de limpiarme las lágrimas e la cara-. Puedes decir que me he acostado con muchos hombres, pero esa no es excusa ¡Nada justifica lo que me hiciste! ¡Nada dejará que dejes de ser un maldito violador!

-No soy un violador...

-¡Sí lo eres!... ¡Me violaste, Alec! Y...

-¿Insistes en que fue una violación? ¿Insistes en que sabes lo que es una violación?... Entonces pregúntale a tu hija su opinión sobre la violación...- contuve la respiración por un segundo mientras él sujetaba un mechón de mi cabello y lo examinaba con cuidado- ¿Creíste que no me enteraría de tu hija?... ¡Eres peor que las perras! Abandonas a una niña recién nacida y crees que mereces algún tipo de respeto...

-¡Ni te atrevas a acercarte a mi hija! ¡Si lo haces te juro que te mato!

-Cariño, abre bien los ojos- Alec me dio un breve beso en los labios a la vez que yo le miraba asustada y nerviosa-: yo no soy quien está acechando a tu hija... A mí me interesabas tú, pero si es cierto que tienes que estar más alerta, Alice...- Alec se puso de pie y me dedicó una sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta- Tienes ojeras, intenta dormir un poco: a nadie le gustan las bailarinas que no son bonitas porque no duermen lo suficiente...

Me quedé temblando mientras pensaba en todo lo que me había dicho. Me dije que tal vez es cierto que él averiguó sobre mí, pero que no se acercaría a mi hija, es decir, dijo todo eso para asustarme y amenazarme, de hecho, es muy estúpido lo que hizo al venir a verme ya que fuera del hospital hay policías y lo detendrán en cuanto le vean fuera de la institución. Alec solo intenta asustarme: averiguó de mí y sabe cuales son mis puntos débiles, sabe como manipularme y hacerme sentir débil...


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo quince**

 **Jasper POV**

Habían pasado casi tres días de la primera vez que visité a Alice, no había podido ir a verla porque tenía mucho trabajo y debía acompañar a Cathy a los ensayos, además quería ir a verla con ella, pero cuando pregunté me dijeron que no podían entrar niños al área de cuidados intensivos, así que por el momento prefiero visitarla yo solo.

-Hola- murmuré entrando a su cuarto- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Bien...-susurró sin mucho ánimo- dentro de lo que se puede... ¿Me trajiste lo que te pedí?

Suspiré un segundo y la miré antes de sentarme a su lado. Alice me había pedido que le consiguiera marihuana porque no puede dormir durante las noches y según ella eso la ayuda a estar más tranquila y relajada. Creo que desde que Cathy nació no he fumado hierba y me deshice de todas las cosas que usaba para fumar porque no quería que alguien pensara que por hacer eso sería un mal padre para mi hija... La verdad es que cuando decidí terminar con eso nunca pensé que por Alice tendría que volver a conseguir ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Estás segura que puedes fumar?- pregunté con desconfianza.

-No...- me miró con una sonrisa antes de abrir la caja que contenía la hierba, los papelillos y el encendedor- pero no te preocupes: si los calmantes no me hacen nada dudo mucho que por fumar vaya a pasarme algo malo.

-Alice...

-¿Qué?... Jasper, no voy a mentirte: estos días no he dormido nada y si te pedí la droga es para ver si ahora consigo dormir aunque sea media hora...- me tomó la mano antes de mirarme a los ojos- Si te complica estar aquí, déjame la caja y puedes irte: prometo que no le diré a nadie que tu me diste la droga ¿está bien?

-No seas tan dramática- murmuré quitándole la caja-...Me quedaré aquí y luego me llevaré la caja para que no tengas problemas con las enfermeras.

Le armé el porro sin dejar de pensar en lo extraño que era todo esto. A medida que lo iba enrollando era como si estuviese retrocediendo en el tiempo: casi podía ver el viejo departamento de París mientras Alice ensayaba sus pasos para alguna presentación y yo preparaba algunos cigarrillos para fumar a la vez que mirábamos la ciudad por la ventana.

Encendí el porro para después ponerle el cigarrillo en la boca y acariciar su labio con mi pulgar. Ella me miró de reojo antes de darle una calada al porro, cuando soltó el aire contenido, la habitación se llenó de humo y del olor característico de la marihuana.

-Abre la ventana...- me indicó después de darle un par de caladas más- ¿Quieres? Si me lo fumo yo sola se me va a notar.

Asentí, sintiéndome un poco irresponsable, quiero decir, después de esto debo ir a buscar a Cathy a sus clases de ballet y no estoy muy seguro que sea bueno llegar con olor a hierba, sobre todo porque hace años que no fumo y es obvio que se va a notar que estoy bajo los efectos de alguna droga... Además no creo que conducir la moto después de esto sea una buena idea.

No sé por qué, pero terminé fumando con Alice de todos modos. Tal vez fue el olor que me hacía recordar nuestro romance en París, o la suave sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara y la forma en que sus ojos me miraban, invitándome a hacer lo que hacíamos en el pasado, cuando no éramos más que un par de jóvenes sin preocupaciones.

Me dediqué a contemplar a Alice mientras ella le daba las últimas caladas al cigarrillo: era tan bonita, tan dulce, sensual y tierna... Al verla me dije que era obvio que me hubiese enamorado de ella a primera vista, es decir, pese al dolor y a los años de distancia, ella aún sigue siendo la misma chica que conocí hace casi 10 años en una cafetería olvidada de Francia.

Me incliné hacia ella para besarla, sin embargo, Alice corrió la cara y me miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-No quiero- susurró mirándome a los ojos-... lo siento.

-Tranquila...no quiero presionarte y...

-¡No es eso!...- la miré sin poder entender bien a que se refería- Estuve hablando con mi psiquiatra ayer y cree que no es sano que sigamos en una relación en la que tu me utilizas constantemente...

-¡¿Qué?!- la sujete por los hombros y al mirarla a los ojos pude notar que lo que me estaba diciendo le causaba tanto dolor como a mí-... Alice yo no te utilizo ¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando?!

-¡Si lo haces!- chilló quitándose mis manos de encima-... Tú... ¡Tú sabes perfectamente que te amo y aún así me mandas a la mierda!: me dices que no quieres verme más, que solo soy la madre de Catherine, pero después me vas a buscar, tenemos sexo y me besas las veces que quieres besarme ¡Me tratas como si fuese una muñeca inflable! Y... el psiquiatra cree...él cree que si quiero recuperarme tengo que entender que me merezco a alguien que me trate mejor.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi columna vertebral. Yo jamás pensé en Alice de esa manera: yo la quiero, pero es verdad que no le he ofrecido una relación estable porque eso significa compromiso y explicarle a Catherine que perdoné a su madre, cuando en el fondo eso es algo que no puedo hacer.

-Sabes que no podemos volver a estar juntos...- comencé mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos- Sabes que eso confundiría y dañaría a Catherine...

-¡Entonces deja de buscarme!- me gritó mientras lloraba- Jasper, a mi me violaron: me utilizaron y me dejaron tirada en la playa porque no valgo lo suficiente... ¡No puedo seguir en una relación que me ofrece casi lo mismo, pero consensuado! Quiero empezar de nuevo con mi vida, pero esta vez quiero hacerlo bien.

-¡¿Estás renunciando a nosotros por una estúpida visita de tu psiquiatra?! ¡¿Qué sigue?! ¡¿Vas a renunciar a todo si él te dice que es lo correcto?! ¡Él no te conoce, Alice! ¡No tiene ni la menor idea de nuestra historia! ¡¿Cómo puedes darle más crédito a un hombre que vino a verte una sola vez que a lo que ambos sentimos?!

-¡Entonces volvamos a estar juntos, dile a Cathy que somos pareja y que decidimos intentarlo otra vez!- me quedé en silencio mientras un voz en mi interior me decía que no podía hacer eso, bajé la mirada para darle a entender que eso no iba a pasar- ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Ni siquiera crees que esté bien hacerlo! ¡Ni siquiera me dices que lo harás en el futuro o que podemos intentar un romance en secreto durante un tiempo! No... Ni siquiera te interesa un romance... ¡Sabes que te amo y me haces esto!... ¿Es una especie de venganza o algo?...

-¡No, Alice! Te juro que jamás he utilizado tus sentimientos para intentar vengarme de ti o algo por el estilo...

-Entonces si no quieres estar conmigo en una relación de verdad- murmuró haciendo muchos esfuerzos por no volver a llorar-, es mejor que no me llames ni vuelvas a venir a verme. A partir de ahora, solo nos une nuestra hija y solo quiero que hablemos por cosas relacionadas con ella.

-Está bien...

-Gracias... por entender.

Sin embargo, la verdad era que yo no lo entendía, es decir, ella dijo que lucharía por mí y que intentaría hacer algo para volverme a enamorar, pero ahora... ahora cambió de opinión y está dispuesta a renunciar a todo. Supongo que la violación cambió todo y que ahora debo respetar su nueva decisión, quiero decir, no puedo entablar una relación de pareja con Alice porque en caso de que no resulte o sea un total fracaso, nosotros no seremos los únicos perjudicados. No quiero repetir los mismos errores del pasado y me da miedo que nuestra relación sea igual de tormentosa y dañina que antes: Alice tiene el poder de descontrolarme y sacar lo peor de mi carácter; no me gustaría que mi hija viera como sus padres pelean todos los días, no me gustaría hacerle daño a Catherine con discusiones tontas e ilusiones rotas sobre una familia perfecta.

Debo ser sincero: si bien peleábamos bastante también es cierto que nos amábamos y que teníamos un montón de planes juntos. De hecho en todas nuestras fotografías lucíamos como una pareja perfecta y tal vez, a nuestra manera, lo éramos. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos jamás le fui infiel ni pensé en otras mujeres: ella era todo y mi vida giraba en torno a la idea de hacerla feliz.

Salí de la habitación de hospital para caminar hasta la compañía de ballet. Aún no era la hora de salida de Cathy, pero al menos me serviría para pasear por los salones, estar solo y pensar sobre todo lo que me había dicho Alice. Todavía no podía creer que en su versión de la historia yo fuese el malo que la utilizaba solo para tener relaciones sexuales, no podía creer que después de todo lo que hemos vivido ella tenga una imagen tan pobre de mi...

No sé como, pero llegué a un salón de la academia en el que estaban la coreógrafa del ballet y una nueva pareja. Supongo que ellos reemplazarán a Alice y Alec en "Romeo y Julieta", pero mientras espiaba su ensayo, pude notar que las cosas no marchaban muy bien: la bailarina no alcanzó a ser sujetada por su compañero en un paso en que debía lanzarse hacia atrás, y se dio un duro golpe contra el suelo.

-¡Eres un idiota, Peter!- gritó la joven mientras sollozaba- ¡Estoy segura que si fuese la idiota de Alice me habrías sujetado!

-Si fueses Alice no tendrías un carácter tan de mierda ¡y no estarías gritándome en cada ensayo!

-Mejor tomemos un descanso- sugirió la coreógrafa intentando mediar entre sus bailarines- ¿Está bien?

-¡Mientras me mantenga alejado de esta loca, acepto cualquier cosa!- exclamó el tal Peter mientras pasaba por mi lado totalmente ofuscado.

La coreógrafa también caminó siguiéndolo, mientras intentaba tranquilizarle. Yo miré a la bailarina que seguía en el piso examinando su pie, si estaba lesionada por el golpe no creo que sea muy correcto que siga ensayando, pero ella se puso de pie y me miró con una leve sonrisa.

-Hola...- murmuró mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba su bolso para sacar una botella de agua- ¿Necesitas algo?

-No realmente- respondí entrando a la sala-, solo estaba haciendo hora para recoger a mi hija de sus clases...- le ofrecí la mano a modo de saludo- Soy Jasper, por cierto.

-María- dijo estrechando mi mano con una sonrisa-, intentando ser Julieta y llevándome muy mal con Romeo.

-Estoy seguro que él no provocó tu caída a propósito, mi hija dice que con ensayo y trabajo duro todo resulta y supongo que así debe ser... la verdad no sé mucho de ballet.

-Peter no quiere bailar conmigo- respondió haciendo una mueca de disgusto-: lo escuché cuando le dijo a la directora que intentara convencer a Alice de volver a ser la protagonista... no sé porqué quiere tanto bailar con ella ¡Ni siquiera es tan buena! ¡Es una serpiente resbalosa, estúpida y engreída!- sonreí un segundo ante ese nuevo insulto-... ¿De qué te ríes? ¡Es verdad!

-La serpiente resbalosa, estúpida y engreída es la madre de mi hija.

Su cara era todo un poema, parecía realmente sorprendida mientras abría la boca un par de veces intentando hilar una disculpa.

-¡No inventes!- parecía realmente asustada y preocupada- ¡No le digas que me referí a ella de esa forma!... En el fondo... Alice es muy buena persona y baila increíble, de hecho por eso la escogieron como protagonista...

-No te preocupes- dije después de reírme un segundo-, Alice y yo rompimos hace casi 8 años... y creo que acabó de romper conmigo de nuevo hace casi una hora...

-De seguro te hizo sentir muy culpable- alzó levemente sus finos hombros-, Alice es así: le gusta manipular a la gente y jugar a ser la víctima...

-¿La conoces?

-Trabajé con ella en una compañía de Europa y créeme: ella siempre va a hacer algo para hacerte parecer y sentir como el culpable... No digo que lo que le pasó sea su culpa: lo que le hicieron es horrible y el único culpable es Alec, pero si ella rompió contigo y te sientes culpable, es porque ella quiere que te sientas así; es parte de su manipulación para que hagas lo que ella quiere.

-Ella... ella quiere que volvamos a ser una pareja de una forma un poco más oficial...

-¿Ves?- me sonrió un segundo antes de guardar la botella de agua en su bolso- Tu la debes conocer mejor que yo, pero según lo que he visto Alice no hace las cosas solo porque sí: ella siempre quiere algo y debes ver si le puedes dar lo que quiere para no caer en su trampa...

La verdad es que me quedé pensando en lo que María me había dicho durante todo el tiempo antes de que mi hija saliera de su clase, una parte de mí sabe que la chica tiene razón y que Alice es buena manipulando a las personas, pero por otra parte quiero pensar que ella de verdad quiere hacer las cosas bien y que si terminó lo que teníamos es porque de verdad le está haciendo daño y no la ayuda en su recuperación.

-¡Papi!- Cathy corrió hacia donde yo estaba y la tomé en brazos- ¡¿Fuiste a ver a Alice?! ¡¿Cómo está ella?!

-Mejor, cariño... creo que muy pronto le darán el alta.

-¿Estás seguro de que está bien?- preguntó mirándome de reojo- Pareces triste...

-No es nada, cielo... ¿Sabes? Llevamos aquí casi 3 semanas y no hemos visitado a tus abuelos.

-¡Es verdad!...- exclamó con una sonrisa- No me acuerdo de ellos ¿los conocí, cierto?

-Sí, fueron a visitarnos cuando tenías como 3 años... ¡Van a sorprenderse mucho de todo lo que haz crecido!

-¡Sí!- exclamó aplaudiendo entusiasmada- ¡Y puedo mostrarles todo lo que he aprendido en ballet!... ¡¿Crees que les guste el ballet?!

-Si bailas algo estoy seguro que lo van a amar.

-¡Les bailaré la coreografía que nos están enseñando en danza contemporánea! ¡No es ballet, pero también es lindo!...

Una visita a la casa de mis padres me servirá para despejar la mente de Alice y todos sus dramas, además me servirá para poder hablar con mi hermana y ver si es que ella tiene algún sabio consejo sobre como equilibrar la vida amorosa con la crianza de los niños.

-¡Papi!

-Dime, hija- la tomé de la mano mientras caminábamos por la calle. La niña me sonrió de una forma que me recordó mucho a su madre y por un segundo recordé lo que me había dicho en el hospital y el profundo dolor que reflejaban sus ojos.

-¿Podré visitar a Alice la próxima semana?

-Claro...- sonreí un segundo para disimular lo mucho que dolía escuchar su nombre- le escribiré y le preguntaré si ya puedes entrar a verla.

-¡Wiiii, gracias, papi!...


	17. Chapter 17

**Alice POV**

Nunca imaginé que podría romper con Jasper, quiero decir, le quiero mucho, pero sé que nos hacemos daño estando juntos y que si quiero ser una buena madre para Cath tengo que priorizarla... nunca pensé que podría haber algo más difícil que bailar en la punta de mis pies, pero al parecer ser madre es aún más complejo que mis solos de ballet.

Ya había pasado una semana desde la violación y no puedo decir que me siento bien: aún me duele despertarme por las mañanas y supongo que la pena no se irá por mucho tiempo. Me iban a dar el alta con la condición de seguir una terapia psicológica y supongo que está bien, quiero decir, ahora necesito fortalecerme todavía más.

-¿Se puede?- me estaba maquillando y Peter de la compañía se asomó a mi puerta.

-¡Hola! Pasa...- exclamé con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo estás? Supongo que muy emocionado por ser Romeo ¿o me equivoco?

-Es un verdadero desastre- respondió al tiempo que terminaba de delinear mi ojo-... No nos llevamos bien y ella no confía en mí, así que debes saber que el pass de deux no es nada bueno...

-Son buenos bailarines- susurré-, lo harán bien y estaré ahí en la noche de estreno.

-No lo entiendes: María y yo nunca podremos bailar juntos ¡La compañía se irá a la mierda por esta estúpida obra! ¡Tienes que volver!

-No puedo… todavía no... Tal vez para la próxima temporada y...

-¿Por qué escogiste a María?- me preguntó frunciendo el ceño- No interpreta bien, sé que es una buena solista, pero no está preparada para el rol protagónico.

-Lo siento, yo aun no puedo volver... quiero tomarme estos tres meses para descansar y tal vez volver para la siguiente obra.

-Entiendo...- se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió un segundo- De todas formas si quieres ayudarnos estaremos ensayando de lunes a sábado hasta las 10 de la noche.

-Sí... daré clases de danza contemporánea para las niñas de la academia la próxima semana y tal vez me pase a revisar tu solo.

-Gracias, eres una buena amiga...

Peter se quedó casi media hora conmigo hablándome sobre las cosas que habían pasado en la compañía durante mi ausencia. Sé que estaba intentando no hablar de Alec, pero sé que para él debe ser bastante difícil, quiero decir, ellos eran amigos y no debe ser nada fácil aceptar que uno de tus amigos es un violador.

Papá y Emmett vinieron a recogerme, pero algo había cambiado y creo saber qué es: había comenzado a llevar un cartel invisible en la frente, un cartel que me señalaba como una víctima de violación y no solo una vez, sino que me había ocurrido dos veces en la vida. Había comenzado la lástima y la verdad es que casi prefiero que mis hermanos me odien por haber abandonado a mi hija, en lugar a que me miren con pena como si fuese una pobre niña indefensa.

-¿Saben qué?- murmuré en el auto interrumpiendo el silencio- Estuve pensando y... aunque sé que dije que fue un error abandonar a mi hija, creo que en el fondo estuvo bien, quiero decir, gracias a eso ella no tiene una mala madre y es muy feliz con Jasper... No debería sentirme tan culpable por eso ahora.

-No hablemos de eso ahora- sentenció papá con voz fría-. Solo te diré que si ese chico no te deja ver a la niña, le interpondré una demanda o algo por el estilo: eres su madre y tienes más derechos que él a estar con esa niña.

-Yo no quiero un lío legal...- comenté- quiero decir, otro lío legal: con Alec es más que suficiente... Si Catherine no quiere verme lo acepto y bueno, seguiré viviendo y bailando como lo he hecho durante todos estos años.

-¡¿Cómo mierda puedes ser tan fría?!- exclamó mi hermano de pronto- ¡Es tu hija! ¡¿Acaso no la quieres?!

-Sí la quiero, pero no quiero obligarla a aceptarme como madre, además... no es como que yo haya tenido a la mejor mamá del mundo ¿O es que acaso Esme vino a visitarme o me llamó después de lo que me pasó? ¡Mi nombre salió en la televisión nacional y ella ni siquiera me preguntó cómo me sentía cuando casi todo ha sido su culpa!

-¡Es distinto!- Emmett me miró furioso como si estuviese planteándose la idea de arrojarme fuera del auto en movimiento- Nuestros padres nos dieron a elegir porque no querían que el divorcio fuese aún más traumático para nosotros...¿Pero tú qué hiciste? ¡Regalaste a tu hija como si fuese un perro! ¡¿Sabes?! ¡Me avergüenza profundamente ser tu hermano y de verdad siento que te mereces todo lo que te pasó!...

Sé que probablemente Jasper también piensa eso y aunque me duele que él crea que me merezco una violación, lo puedo aceptar porque yo a él le cause un daño terrible: le rompí el corazón y además dañé a nuestra hija por no haber pensado bien las cosas... pero que Emmett, mi propio hermano lo diga, es demasiado fuerte y doloroso, porque la verdad es que yo también creo que lo merezco: no quería decirlo, pero siento que es algún tipo de castigo o karma por el daño que le causé a tanta gente en el pasado, tal vez son las consecuencias de mis propios actos

-¡Suficiente!- gritó papá- ¡Emmett, pídele disculpas a tu hermana! ¿Cómo puedes decirle algo así? ¡Es tu hermana y eso no ha cambiado!... ¡Nada ha cambiado!

-Si es lo que él piensa no debería disculparse- dije mirando por la ventana-, pero es obvio que no entiende que no todas las mujeres queremos ser madre... ¿Por qué es tan terrible que una mujer abandone a un hijo, pero si lo hace un hombre es normal? ¡Estoy harta que me hagan sentir como si yo no valiera solamente porque nunca quise ser mamá e hice lo que yo creí que era lo correcto!... ¿Sabes Emmett? Te tengo noticias: este es el siglo XXI y no todas las mujeres quieren casarse y tener hijos para formar familias perfectas.

-Ali tiene razón...- comentó papá de forma conciliadora- tal vez lo que ella hizo es algo terrible, pero tenemos que ser honestos y decir que la juzgaríamos de igual forma si hubiese abortado o si se hubiese casado con ese hombre y en vez de dedicarse a su hija se hubiese dedicado a bailar... No puedes ecir que alguien se merece algo así, además es tu hermana y aunque cometa mil errores somos su familia y tenemos que apoyarla.

Durante esta semana he hablado mucho con papá, creo que he logrado contarle la mayoría de las cosas que me pasaron en Francia cuando conocí a Jasper y luego cuando me decidí a regalar a mi bebé y abandonarle. No sé si es capaz de entender por todo lo que pasé y todo lo que pensé en ese momento, pero creo que de verdad intenta ponerse en mi lugar y no puedo evitar quererlo aún más por eso.

Emmett se quedó en silencio mirándome de reojo durante todo el viaje a casa. Sé que aún no me perdona y que él no sabe lo que me hizo mamá cuando yo era pequeña, pero supongo que es mejor así: si nunca hablé sobre James es porque era mejor fingir que nunca había pasado y porque tampoco quería alejar aún más la relación de mis hermanos con mamá.

-Jasper no volvió a visitarte...- murmuró papá una vez que nos quedamos solos en la sala- ¿volvieron a pelear?

-No... quiero decir, sí pero es porque decidí romper con él- papá asintió como si comprendiera-: lo que teníamos ahora no estaba funcionando, además sé que él me guarda mucho rencor y aunque en el fondo me quiere, esa situación puede ser confusa para Cathy.

-¿Aún lo quieres?- me preguntó mirándome a los ojos mientras yo pensaba la respuesta.

-No sé... cuando quieres a alguien no le haces daño y no he sido precisamente un pasaje dulce en su vida... Creo que es mejor recordar las cosas buenas que viví a su lado e intentar acercarme a mi hija de a poco... ¿Se ha sabido algo de Alec?

-La policía dice que le perdieron el rastro, pero creen que puede haber huido del Estado... No te preocupes, querida, no dejaré que alguien vuelva a hacerte daño.

Subí a mi habitación para descansar unos momentos. Aún me da miedo quedarme sola en espacios abiertos o cerrados, pero ver mis cosas me calma; me pude sentir menos agobiada al ver mis diarios de vida sobre la mesa y el álbum de fotografías a su lado. Me senté en mi escritorio y decidí que era una buena idea comenzar a escribir:

 _Ha vuelto a pasar._

 _Una vez más alguien ha tomado mi cuerpo como si le perteneciera, como si yo no tuviera voz ni poder de decisión en mi vida._

 _Esa persona no solo me quitó la opción de escoger, sino que además me ha hecho sentir como si yo no valiera, como si yo no fuera suficiente... Me hace sentir que en verdad mi único valor como mujer es abrir las piernas y esperar a que se corran dentro o fuera..._

 _Es triste pensar que nadie te ha querido realmente, quiero decir, he tenido varios novios ¿pero alguno de verdad me amó? Jasper me amó, pero ahora él también me hace sentir tonta e insegura: Me he prometido que no volveré a tener sexo con nadie que no me quiera de verdad, ya no puedo seguir mendigándole amor a un hombre que no quiere volver a tener una relación estable conmigo._

 _Lo único bueno en mi vida y en mi estadía en Galveston es el haber vuelto a encontrarme con mi hija, aún no somos cercanas, pero no quiero presionarla al respecto. Es una niña maravillosa, pero comienzo a sentirme ahogada: he vuelto a tener pesadillas, me siento inquieta durante gran parte del día y siento que necesito irme... quiero irme... pero no quiero volver a fallarle a mi niña aunque no estoy segura de cuanto tiempo voy a aguantar viviendo aquí._

Decidí llamar a Jasper para coordinar las visitas y la pensión alimenticia de Cathy. Teníamos que iniciar el procedimiento para que yo pudiera por fin reconocer a Cathy como mi hija y, aunque era algo mínimo, me sentía realmente entusiasmada: tengo que depositarle un porcentaje de dinero para los gastos de la niña y legalmente tendré un mes de vacaciones con ella; no es demasiado, pero quiero llevarla a viajar conmigo, quiero mostrarle como he llevado mi vida durante todos estos años y que pueda tener algunos buenos recuerdos a mi lado.

-Hola- dije cuando él me respondió- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Cathy?

-Todo bien- respondió Jasper sin mucha emoción en su voz-, he venido con la niña a ver a mis padres así que no estamos en la ciudad... ¿Tu cómo estás?

-Mejor, me han dado el alta del hospital- dije contenta-, aún tengo que ir a mi terapia y tomar pastillas para dormir y despertarme, pero creo que poco a poco podré recuperarme.

-Claro que sí: eres fuerte y sueles lograr tus objetivos, estoy seguro que lograrás sentirte bien dentro de poco.

-Cuando vuelvas tenemos que ir a mediación para coordinar la pensión, las visitas y las vacaciones- dije de pronto para cambiar de tema. Era doloroso recibir halagos de su parte-. Estuve averiguando y si vamos a mediación podremos llegar a un mejor acuerdo que con un juez.

-No tienes que pagarme pensión- dijo riendo un momento-, no necesito dinero: con Cathy estamos bien, de verdad...

-¡Quiero hacerlo!- respondí de inmediato- Quiero decir, es lo que se supone que hacen los padres separados: el que no tiene la tuición le paga una pensión al que sí la tiene... además durante todos estos años tu solo haz cubierto todos los gastos de nuestra hija y quiero comenzar a no sentirme tan inútil... por favor, déjame hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

-Está bien... si te hace sentir mejor podemos intentar llegar a un acuerdo...Oye Cathy quiere hablar contigo ¿te la paso?

-¡Claro!- esperé a que la niña tuviera el teléfono y no pude evitar sonreír al saber que ella quería hablar conmigo- ¡Hola, Cathy! ¿Cómo estás, preciosa?

-¡Bien!- respondió emocionada- Aunque aún me siento molesta contigo: papá me explicó que te fuiste porque querías ser bailarina, ¿pero por qué no me llamaste o me buscaste antes?... ¿Es que no me quieres?

-¡No! Nunca ni por un segundo pienses que yo no te quiero porque la verdad es que he pensado en ti durante cada día de mi vida- confesé mientras intentaba no comenzar a llorar-. Si no llamé y no te busqué antes es porque... es porque quería ser la mejor bailarina del mundo para que te sintieras orgullosa de mí... No te enfades con tu papá porque mintió: él solo quería protegerte en caso de que yo no lograra lo que quería antes de buscarte. Si dijo que yo estaba muerta era por si no volvía a verte...

-¡No vuelvas a irte!- sollozó haciendo que las lágrimas cayeran sobre mis mejillas- ¡No me importa si no eres la mejor bailarina del mundo! Quiero que te quedes y que no te vayas nunca.

-No me iré, te lo prometo... Esta vez no me iré a ningún lugar... te juro que no voy a fallarte, no otra vez ¿está bien? A mi tampoco me importa si soy la mejor bailarina del mundo, solo me importa que algún día puedas decirme mamá...

Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos hasta que ella se decidió a hablar.

-¿Te veré en la academia la próxima semana? ¡Irina dice que comenzaras a dar clases!

-¡Claro que sí!- respondí sonriendo- Y si quieres después podemos ir por un helado o puedes venir a cenar y dormir a mi casa... ¡Mi papá se muere de ganas por conocerte!

-Si voy a tomar un helado contigo ¿no puede venir también mi papá?- preguntó tímidamente- Nunca salgo si no es con él...

-Sí, si quiere venir yo no tengo ningún problema...

-¡Bueno, nos vemos Ali! ¡Te haré muchos dibujos para que te recuperes pronto!

Corté la llamada antes de volver a revisar lo que había escrito en mi diario:

 _Quiero irme, pero no puedo hacerlo: Cathy me necesita y yo... yo también la necesito a mi lado..._

* * *

 ** _nota autora: hola! se que he tardado mucho en actualizar e incluso he tenido que borrar algunas historias que no podre continuar por falta de tiempo, pero quería decir que ahora tendré mis exámenes finales y puede que me ausente aun más de lo normal y que lo siento pero tardaré en actualizar todas mis historias así que... nos vemos en un tiempo :c les quiero y gracias por leer._**


	18. Chapter 18

**Jasper POV**

Llegar a la casa de mis padres me hizo sentir mucho mejor: hasta ese momento no me daba cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a mi familia.

Mamá se acercó a Cathy y a mí cuando llegamos a la casa y nos recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Por fin te dignas a venir a verme!- exclamó cuando me abrazó - ¡ Y mira a Cathy, está tan grande y linda! Quiero que me cuenten todo lo que han hecho desde que los visité la última vez.

-Papi trabaja mucho, como siempre...- respondió Cathy contenta- ¡Y yo conocí a mi mamá! ¡Es bailarina como yo!

Mamá me dirigió una mirada severa mientras yo intentaba sonreír. Mi madre conoce más que nadie todo el dolor que Alice me causó y supongo que no le debe hacer muy feliz que la niña esté cerca de ella.

-Cathy, ¿Te gusta el pastel de chocolate?- preguntó mamá a lo que la niña asintió- Te serviré un poco para que comas con tu abuelo mientras hablo de algunos asuntos con tu padre...

Esa era la señal de que íbamos a discutir; dejamos a la niña en la cocina y entramos a mi antigua habitación: todo estaba igual a como lo había dejado al momento de partir. Las mismas cortinas, los mismos muebles, el mismo color azúl de las paredes... era como si hubiese viajado en el tiempo al instante en que decidí que iba a recorrer la Unión Europea antes de cumplir los 30.

-¿Me puedes explicar por qué la niña dice que conoce a su madre? ¿No se supone que le habías dicho que estaba muerta?- mamá me miró con atención al tiempo que yo procuraba guardar la calma.

-Porque es verdad- murmuré tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto-: Alice está bailando en el teatro de la ciudad y Cathy sabe que ella es su mamá.

-¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!- preguntó mamá mirándome como si yo estuviese loco- ¿Cómo es que lo sabe? ¿Por qué haz decidido de pronto decirle la verdad? ¡Pobre criatura, cuanto dolor debe estar sintiendo...!

-Mamá, Cathy quiere conocer a Alice y creo que lo mejor es no impedírselo. Es su mamá y ella siempre ha soñado con conocerla...

-¡¿Te haz vuelto loco?!- me grita enfadada- ¡Esa mujer solo sabe causar daño! ¡Es que acaso se te olvida todo lo que sufriste por su culpa? Tu hija también sufrió por su culpa... ¿Qué harás con Cathy cuando esa mujer decida que ya no quiere ser madre y la abandone de nuevo? Yo que tu pensaría en ponerle una orden de alejamiento... ¿Acaso no piensas en la estabilidad de tu hija?

-Yo no busqué a Alice- murmuré mirando a mi madre a los ojos-, fue solo una coincidencia el que nos hayamos encontrado: ella ni siquiera sabia que yo había logrado encontrar a Cathy en el hogar en que fue abandonada. Hasta que nos vimos, ella pensaba que nuestra hija había logrado ser adoptada en Italia.

-Si quieres buscarle una madre a Catherine entonces encuentra una mujer buena que los quiera a ambos, pero esa serpiente ponzoñosa no merece ni siquiera poder engendrar hijos- mi mamá realmente odia a Alice por todo lo que hizo y si yo llegase a perdonarla mi madre jamas lo haría-. Sè que no está bien decir esto, pero espero que ella tarde o temprano pague todo el daño que ha hecho: una mujer así no merece perdón...

-La serpiente ponzoñosa, como tu la llamas, es la madre de Cathy y te agradecería que no te refirieras en dichos términos a ella cuando mi hija está presente: ya está muy confundida como para que le metas más cosas en la cabeza.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó mamá frunciendo el ceño enfadada- ¡Ahora defiendes a esa... ramera! ¿Qué te pasa hijo? ¿Sigues tan enamorado de esa mujer como para descuidar a tu hija?

-No estoy descuidando a mi hija- dije en voz muy baja mientras sentía las làgrimas acumularse en mis ojos-...¡Nunca he descuidado a Cathy! ¡Crèeme que es bastante doloroso sacrificar el amor que siento por Alice y toda nuestra historia, solamente por Catherine!...

Nunca pensé que diría algo así: Cathy no es algo como un premio de consuelo, es mi hija y la amo por encima de todas las cosas, pero a veces siento que de alguna manera todo lo que está pasando es mi culpa, quiero decir, si yo no hubiese obligado a Alice a ser mamá ella sería feliz y libre, mientras yo podría haber sido padre con una mujer que sì hubiese querido ser madre...

Pensado de esa manera soy bastante egoísta y tal vez el psiquiatra de Alice tenga algo de razón, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado y aunque pudiera retroceder en el tiempo creo que nunca podría arrepentirme de tener a Catherine. Siendo honesto, creo que volvería a hacer las cosas de la misma forma en que las hice en el pasado.

-Los hijos nunca son sacrificios, Jasper- murmura mi madre visiblemente decepcionada-: tu hija no tiene la culpa de que hayas decidido que una prostituta fuese su madre...

Me quedè solo en mi antiguo cuarto pensando en el caos que habìa decidido ser mi vida. Jamàs pensè que al venir a visitar a mis padres iba a recibir un regaño como si fuese un adolescente. Ahora que lo pienso debì haber dicho a mi madre que todo el asunto con Alice es mi problema y que si estoy enamorado de ella no es su asunto, pero supongo que ya es muy tarde para pensar en eso.

Me senté sobre mi cama mientras intentaba pensar en una posible solución al caos que tenía en mi vida. Sonreí un segundo sin alegría al tiempo que me decía que tal vez hacer este viaje para aclarar mi mente no estaba resultando como yo lo esperaba.

-¿Puedo entrar?- Rose, mi hermana, asomó su cara a mi puerta a lo que yo asentí una sola vez- Mamá me contó que habías vuelto a ver a Alice y que ahora quieres dejarlo todo por ella, ¿Eso es verdad?

-A medias- murmuré invitándola a sentarse-: la volví a ver en Galveston, pero no hemos vuelto a retomar nuestra relación...

-¿Por Cathy?- preguntó ella preocupada.

-No lo sé- dije con sinceridad-, si fuera por mí yo habría preferido prolongar la mentira para siempre, pero todo se destapó y han pasado algunas cosas que cambiaron todo...

-¿Como qué?- Rose frunció el ceño un momento- Jasper, no puedes creer las excusas que Alice se inventó para alejarte de tu hija: es totalmente válido que ella no quiera ser madre, pero alejarte de la niña fue demasiado cruel... No puedes pedirle a mamá que apoye una relación con ella después de que te vimos llorar, sufrir y criar a Cathy solo, por su culpa.

-Alice, tenía razones - susurré bajando un poco la mirada-, es decir, mejores razones que el ballet para dar en adopción a Cathy... siempre pensé que no lo entendía y es porque me faltaba su parte de la historia para entenderlo todo a cabalidad.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas todo para ver si lo entiendo?

Decidí contarle todo lo que sabía sobre la historia de Alice y las posibles razones que tuvo para alejarse, incluso le conté lo que había pasado con su compañero de trabajo y lo que ella había dicho cuando decidió cortar lo que sea que teníamos.

Rosalie permaneció un par de segundos en silencio cuando terminé de contar mi historia y me miró como si me compadeciera por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Menudo drama...- señaló antes de abrazarme por sobre los hombros- No te ofendas pero yo creo que Alice tiene razón...

-¡¿Dices que la utilizo por sexo?!

-No, déjame hablar- me regañó- : digo que es mejor que no estén juntos porque se dañan mutuamente; tal vez por separado logren hacer una vida más o menos normal, pero en una relación de cualquier tipo son demasiado tóxicos y ya no solo ustedes sufrirán, ahora está Cathy y ella es importante... para ambos.

-No sé qué hacer- susurré-, por una parte sé que si no me decido terminaré perdiendo a Alice de nuevo, pero por otro lado no puedo dejar que mi hija crea que todo es perdonable: imagina que poca dignidad me quedaría si la perdono sin más.

-¡Ese es tu problema! - me miró a los ojos - Alice decidió romper su relación clandestina contigo, ya no son nada ¡Deja de torturarte pensando en que vas a perder algo que ya no tienes! Es... es como si estuvieras obsesionado con ella y es injusto porque así nunca vas a lograr ser feliz... Tienes que cerrar los ciclos, Jasper y creo que ya es un buen momento para cerrar éste.

Suspiré asintiendo, tal vez mi hermana tenga razón: debo separar las cosas; Alice es la madre de Cath y mi ex novia, pero eso no significa que nuestra historia continùe. Aunque me gustarìa estar a su lado en momentos tan dificiles como los que este pasando, debo ser consecuente y no volver a caer en su juego de manipulaciones...

* * *

 _ **nota de autora: hola! si, sè que he estado mas que desaparecida y este mini capitulo fue para volver de las cenizas. Lo siento mucho, de verdad (no se si alguien estè leyendo esto pero en caso de) se que fueron demasiados meses y no prometerè volver porque eso es relativo y depende de hartas cosas, pero aqui estoy de vuelta uwu al menos brevemente**_


End file.
